Redemption
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: Dir en grey, The gazette, LuLu, serial number, vidoll..... plein de gens quoi xD UA Bienvenu a l'institut Brock Wood pour jeune adolescent perturbé.....
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Rédemption

Auteur : Nana-chan

Sujet : Pas mal de monde

Genre : j'en sais rien, pas de l'eau rose, scène de violence, le premier chapitre va surtout planter le décors, pour la suite j'indiquerais ce qui l'en est.

Disclaimer : J'ai Kyky dans la peau ça compte ? éwè au sens propre je veux dire TwT

Spoiler : Si je le savais -w-"

Déclaration de l'auteur : Le peu de matière qui me sert de cerveau est un peu embouteillé en ce moment et en plus du reste j'ai des tas d'idées de fic qui viennent se bousculer dans ma tête x_x je vais donc tacher de faire sortir tout ça vite fait bien fait histoire de me libérer la tête de ça et de vous en faire profiter !! Bon contrairement à "vacances au soleil" qui est actuellement ma seule fic publiée en cours, je sais où je vais, je n'ai pas encore ma fin mais j'ai un fil directeur on va dire !! Advienne que pourra !! Vos idées restent les bienvenues !!

Nana-chan ~ bonne pour la camisole ( 18/11/08 )

Rédemption

par Nana-chan

Assit sur la banquette arrière il fixait inlassablement la route aucune émotion ne paraissait sur son visage, il bouillait de l'intérieur mais ne voulait pas laisser la satisfaction à ses parents de le voir exploser de colère. Comment avaient ils osé ? Sans rien lui dire bien sur, ils savaient qu'il serait contre, ils ne lui avaient dit où ils allaient qu'une fois ses affaires dans le coffre et la voiture démarrée. Il aurait du s'en douter, il aurait du savoir où ils allaient, ils lui en avaient déjà parlé, depuis qu'ils savaient, depuis que le jeune homme avait osé leur parler enfin, pour leur faire confiance, pour les intégrer à sa vie. S'il avait su.....

Ça faisait prés de deux heures que la voiture roulait sans s'arrêter, le sommeille le gagnait, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait la voiture, mais il ne voulait pas dormir, il voulait savoir où s'était, retenir le chemin, la route à prendre..... On ne sait jamais. Il avait mémorisé le moindre panneau le moindre nom de route, de rue, de ville, tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de prendre le chemin inverse....

La voiture commençait à ralentir, son père cherchait son chemin, ils étaient donc bientôt arrivés. Combien de temps allait-il devoir rester enfermé là dedans avant de pouvoir en sortir ? Il ne resterait pas indéfiniment de toute façon ! Même si pour ça il devait s'enfuir.

Le bâtiment était isolé, ils roulaient maintenant sur un chemin de terre dans un petit bois, le toit d'une haute battisse dépassait à présent et plus ils roulaient et plus le bâtiment se rapprochait ou plus tôt, plus ils se rapprochaient du bâtiment.

C'était donc ça, l'institut Brock Wood pour jeunes adolescents perturbés, par perturbés cette charmante enseigne désignait en réalité un institut spécialisé dans la réhabilitation des jeunes garçons perturbés sexuellement, ou autrement dit gay.

Son père avait garé la voiture dans le parc de la grande propriété. Le cadre était certes très accueillant, mais qui pouvait savoir ce qui se cachait réellement derrière ces vitres trop propres, ces murs de pierre épais, cette double porte de chêne massif immense. A peine avaient ils posé les pieds sur le gravier grinçant que déjà un homme à l'allure sévère s'avançait vers eux, un sourire qui sonnait faux accroché au visage.

- "Bonjour soyez les bienvenue à l'institut ! Je suis Selia-san, je dirige les lieux !" Dit-il en saluant ses parents avant de se retourner vers le jeune garçon. "Alors c'est toi notre nouveau pensionnaire ?"

Cet horrible sourire ne s'effaçait pas de ce visage trop parfait aux traits plus féminins qu'une vraie femme, fixant inlassablement le plus jeune qui s'enfermait dans son mutisme, soutenant son regard.

- "Tu n'arriveras à rien avec ce genre d'attitudes ici jeune homme !" Il se retourna vers ses parents avant d'ajouter "Ne vous en fait pas, nous prendrons soin de lui, s'il fait des efforts d'ici quelque mois il sera complètement guérit et pourra rentrer chez vous!"

- "Merci Sensei, nous ne savions pas quoi faire d'autre"

- "Vous avez fait le bon choix je vous le promets !"

- "Merci"

- "Vous devriez rentrer, plus vous resterez et plus la séparation sera difficile, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien"

Sa mère s'approcha de lui et voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir mais il s'écarta, la fixant durement, n'insistant pas, elle rejoignit son époux à la voiture, laissant son fils aux mains de cet institut spécialisé.

-" Suis-moi"

Le grand brun avait perdu son sourire aussi tôt la voiture grise sortit de son champs de vision, il marchait droit vers les portes, laissant l'adolescent au milieu de la cour avec sa valise.

- "Dépêches toi veux tu !!"

Il se résigna, empoigna sa valise et le suivi, montant les marches de pierre pour en suite pénétrer dans l'immense bâtiment qui serait sa prison pour les mois à venir. Il le suivit dans les dédales des escaliers, il n'était pas sur d'arriver à retrouver son chemin tout seul, tant pis, il resterait dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oublie et qu'il puisse s'échapper sans éveiller les soupçons ! Le professeur le fit pénétrer dans une petite chambre mal éclairée, il y avait un lit, un bureau, une étagère et un placard, rien de plus.

Il traina sa grosse valise sur le lit et l'ouvrit.

- "Bien, laisse moi te faire par des quelques règles en vigueur dans cet établissement !"

L'adolescent se tourna vers son interlocuteur roulant des yeux, croisant les bras, mais avant même qu'il est pu reposer les yeux sur son directeur, celui ci lui administra une gifle sans pareille.

- "Règle numéro un, tu respecteras tes professeurs !! Ils ont une autorité suprême en ces lieux et leurs paroles ou décisions sont irrévocables !! Il te sera interdit de parler ou d'entrer en contact de quelques façons que se soit avec un autre pensionnaire ! Le levé se fait à 6h petit déjeuner à 7h et début des cours à 8h ! La pause déjeuner se fait à midi et les cours reprennent à 13h jusqu'à 17h, ensuite il y a une heure trente d'étude obligatoire, souper à 19h retour dans ta chambre à 20h pour une extinction des feux à 21h tapante !! J'espère que tu as bien compris je ne le répéterais pas et je n'accepte aucun retard ni aucune absence injustifiée ! Dans le tiroir de ta table de chevet tu trouveras un plan de l'établissement et un emploi du temps, tache de les mémoriser au plus vite ! Dans le placard tu trouveras ton uniforme scolaire en deux exemplaires. Je crois t'avoir tout dis, si tu as des questions poses les, à moi ou au personnel encadrant, est ce que c'est bien clair ?"

Le plus jeune ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- "Ouais ouais ..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà une autre gifle s'abattait sur sa joue, l'envoyant sur son lit.

- "Remballes ton air arrogant !! Tu as trente minutes pour ranger tes affaires, tu peux porter des vêtements normaux pour le diner qui se passe dans le réfectoire commun, le reste du temps tu seras en uniforme."

Puis il tourna les talons refermant la porte derrière lui et lâchant avant que celle ci ne se ferme complètement

- "Bienvenue a Brock Wood Tooru !!"

- "Vous avez vu le nouveau ?" Le garçon qui venait de parler, avait de longs cheveux écarlates, il s'adressait à deux autres jeunes garçons, qui ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de différence d'âge avec Tooru.

- "Ouais, il a l'air gentil !"

- "Tu trouves tout le monde gentil Shiyu !!"

- "Ça te va bien de dire ça Jui !!"

- "Hey faites moins de bruit on va se faire prendre sinon !!"

- "Pardon Die....."

- "On voit pour essayer de parler un peu avec lui ? Il doit être paumé !"

- "Ouais, comme nous quand on est arrivé ici ! On verra ça après le couvre feu !! "

- "On mange dans 5 minutes, on devrait retourner dans nos chambres !"

- "Jui Voix de la sagesse !! On se voit après !!"

Les deux autres firent oui de la tête laissant Die quitter la pièce pour retourner ni vu ni connu dans sa chambre. Shiyu et Jui en firent autant regagnant leurs chambres respectives en catimini.

Un silence pesant régnait dans le réfectoire, tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était le son des pas des résidents sur le sol carrelé et les voix du personnel encadrant qui parlaient et riaient, tous assis à une table loin, à l'écart des élèves, vivant leur vie sans se soucier d'eux.

Tooru prit son plateau, se servit et alla s'assoir à la première place libre qu'il vit, à coté d'un grand roux. Il prit place dans le silence le plus parfait, commençant à manger comme si de rien n'était.

- "Salut"

Le petit blond redressa vivement la tête, avait il bien entendu ? Quelqu'un lui avait il vraiment parlé ou bien ce silence pesant lui provoquait il des hallucinations auditives.

- "Je m'appelle Die et toi ?"

Il n'avait pas rêvé, le grand roux lui parlait, il avait vu ses lèvres bougeaient, de façon presque imperceptible, son regard ne délogeant pas de son assiette comme si de rien n'était.

- "On m'a fait comprendre que j'avais le droit de parler à personne...."

- "Si les règlements existent c'est bien pour être enfreint non ?"

Un infime sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres durant une fraction de seconde

- "Tooru, mais appel moi Kyo"

- "Ca marche ! Quelle chambre ?"

- "Heu.....403"

Aucun des deux n'ajouta quelque chose, ils ne devaient pas se faire entendre. Le professeur Selia passa a coté d'eux et s'arrêta au niveau de Die.

- "Daisuke, des que tu auras fini de diner je veux te voir dans mon bureau !"

A la fin du repas Die alla donc retrouver le directeur dans son bureau laissant ses autres "camarades" rejoindre leurs chambres. Il avait l'habitude de s'y rendre, le directeur le convoquait souvent, il faut dire que le roux n'était pas du genre à se plier aux règles, surtout dictées par un homme qui n'avait d'autre souhait que de le détruire de l'intérieur. C'était ça, sa magnifique thérapie pour jeunes perturbés, pour les sauver de leur homosexualité, la peur, la pression psychologique. Certains étaient tellement terrifiés qu'ils changeaient réellement et retournaient au prés de leur famille en enfant prodigue. Mais lui ne changerait pas, il ne céderait pas.

Die était le plus ancien pensionnaire, cela faisait trois ans qu'il était enfermé ici, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, mais il tenait bon, il aidait les autres du mieux qu'il pouvait, leur faisant profiter de son expérience.

Il en avait vu défiler depuis le temps, en générale les pensionnaires ne restaient pas plus de neuf mois. Après, "guérit" ou pas ils étaient renvoyés chez eux. Il y avait trois catégories de pensionnaires. Ce qui ne supportaient pas l'éloignement, l'isolement qui réagissaient mal à la pression psychologique et qui surtout ne supportaient pas les punitions, alors ils finissaient par fléchir et à admettre qu'ils étaient vraiment malades, rentrant chez eux et devenant l'enfant parfait que leurs parents aiment et chérissaient comme si de rien n'avait été. En suite il y avait ceux qui luttaient, qui ne voulaient pas changer, mais malgré tout même ceux-là finissaient par rentrer chez eux, feignant d'être "guérit" pour reprendre leur vie comme si leurs parents n'avaient jamais rien su de leur préférence amoureuse. Et enfin, il y avait ceux qui ne reculaient devant rien, restant sur leurs positions, leurs parents finissaient par les retirer de l'institut pour les emmener dieu sait ou en quête d'un "traitement" inexistant, pour une "maladie" tout aussi inexistante.

Et puis il y avait Die, à vrai dire Die faisait partit de la troisième catégorie, à l'inverse que lui on ne pouvait pas le renvoyer dans sa famille pour libérer une chambre parlementaire. On ne pouvait pas tout simplement par ce qu'il n'avait plus de famille depuis bien longtemps, ayant grandit dans un orphelinat à la politique très stricte, là-bas la directrice n'avait pas apprécié de le voir embrasser un autre garçon et l'avait envoyé a Brock wood pour qu'il soit rééduqué.

Le roux ne se pliait donc pas aux règles de Selia mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas le renvoyer a l'orphelinat qui ne voulait plus de lui, il restait donc à l'institut faisant presque partie des meubles désormais, restant le passe temps favoris de leur cher directeur.

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte du bureau, attendant bien sagement un sourire niait sur le visage. La voix de Selia résonna de l'autre coté le priant d'entrer, Die s'exécuta donc et rentra prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Son professeur était assis sur son bureau, ses longues jambes croisées.

- "Bonsoir Die ! Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir !!"

- "Peut être...."

- "Hm... Alors, comment as tu fais cette fois ?"

- "Quoi, vous n'avez pas deviné ? Hoo vous me décevez !!"

- "Ha oui j'avoue j'ai eu d'autres chats à fouetter cette semaine ! Alors, comment t'en es tu procuré cette fois ?"

- "Pourquoi je vous le direz ?!"

- "Par ce que tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu ne me le dit pas !"

- "Quoi ? Vous me punirez c'est ça ? Faites ça m'est égale !!"

- "Vraiment ?! Tu me surprends Die, et en même temps tu me fais pitié ! Ta stupidité me fait pitié ! Tu crois que je n'arriverais pas à frapper là où ça fait mal ! Tu me sous estimes !"

- "Je ne crois pas !"

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément, le fait que Die lui tienne tête ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, il descendit du bureau et s'avança vers le roux lui administrant une gifle puissante.

- "Tu as l'art et la manière de me faire perdre ma bonne humeur Die"

- "Désolé !!"

Et il en prit une autre l'envoyant au sol mais avant même qu'il n'est pu se relever, Selia l'empoigna par les cheveux le propulsant contre son bureau, le maintenant contre celui ci. Il se pencha à son oreille.

- "Je te materais Die, même si je dois y mettre toute mon énergie, même si cela doit me prendre des années je t'aurais Die, je te détruirais !! Maintenant dis moi" Il le renvoya au sol "où as tu trouvé ta coloration rouge ? Comment as tu fais cette fois ? Tu sais que c'est interdit ici, alors pourquoi t'obstines tu !"

- "A quoi ça vous avancerez de le savoir !!"

- "Ca m'éviterait d'avoir à punir tous les autres pensionnaires pour que l'un d'entre eux te dénoncent"

- "Ils n'en savent rien laissez les en dehors de ça !"

- "Aurais je touché un point sensible ! Comment ?"

- "Salle de chimie...."

- "Vraiment ? Dans ce cas tu es plus intelligent que ce que tu veux bien le montrer ! Tes cheveux seront noir demain au déjeuner !"

- "Si vous le dites !!"

- "C'est bientôt le couvre feu, retourne dans ta chambre"

- "Oui monsieur"

Le jeune homme se releva, essuya le petit filet de sang au coin de sa lèvre et sorti sans se retourner. En arpentant le couloir des chambres pour rejoindre la sienne il s'arrêta devant une porte et regarda sa montre et frappa doucement, jusqu'à ce que le petit blond apparaisse dans l'entre bâillement de la porte.

- "Je te dérange pas ?"

Kyo scruta le couloir puis l'invita à rentrer en silence.

- "Je... je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit de se voir et de se parler entre nous."

- "Ouais en théorie, tu préfères que je parte ?"

Il fit non de la tête et alla s'assoir sur son lit.

- "Qu'est ce que t'as à la lèvre ?"

- "Ho ça " Il prit place a coté de lui "Disons que j'ai une dent contre le règlement et que cela déplait a notre cher directeur !"

- "Et qu'est ce que tu as fais pour t'en prendre une ?"

- "Je me suis recoloré les cheveux, il veut savoir comment je fais, et me les recolore inlassablement en noir ! D'ailleurs je doute que tu gardes ta jolie toison blonde encore longtemps"

- "Je me laisserais pas faire !"

- "Génial ! Je t'aiderais"

- "Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?"

- "Quitte à être dans la même prison autant se serrer les coudes !"

- "Ouais.... ça fait longtemps que t'es la ?"

- "Hm Trois ans le mois prochain !"

- "Waouw tes parents n'ont...." La lumière se coupa l'interrompant dans sa phrase "Je.... qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi il n'y a plus de lumière ?"

- "Couvre feu, il est 21h, attend" Il alluma son briquet "Et la lumière fut ! J'essayerai de te trouver des bougies si tu veux mais il faudra bien les cacher, c'est interdit !" Die avait un sourire magnifique

- "Comme à peu prés tout ici j'ai l'impression !"

- "Ouais !"

- "Merci" Il lui rendit son sourire

- "Pas de quoi ! Bon je retourne dans ma chambre à demain, tache de te reposer et si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fait moi signe !"

- "D'accord ! à demain"

Après le départ de Die, la chambre ne se retrouva éclairée que par le clair de lune. Le petit blond s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit laissant l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffrait dans la pièce. L'ouverture donnait sur un vaste parc boisé à l'opposé de l'entrée, de ce que la lune lui permettait de voir le domaine était grand, il y avait un lac mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer sa taille, sans doute était il grand, du moins se plaisait il l'imaginait comme tel.

Il poussa un long soupire, il ne savait plus trop où il en était, à qui pouvait il vraiment faire confiance, ce Die avait l'air d'être de son côté, si tenté qu'il y est un bon et un mauvais côtés. Il était épuisé, comment ses parents qui l'aimaient; qui prétendaient l'aimer, avaient ils pu l'abandonner comme ça, comme un simple animal qui échappe à notre contrôle et que l'on éloigne par peur du danger. Le considéraient ils comme dangereux ? N'étaient-ils pas capable de l'aimer tel qu'il était ?

A cette pensée son cœur se serra et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, ses parents qu'ils aimaient tant ne voulait plus de lui, il allait vivre enfermé dans un endroit inconnu, avec des inconnus, seul. Kyo se mit à pleurer, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il pleura un certain temps puis se ressaisit, quitte à vivre dans ce semblant d'enfer autant être fort et se battre, si ce Die voulait bien l'aider alors il arriverait, du moins il s'en était persuadé.

Il referma la fenêtre, tira le rideau et retourna se coucher, demain serait la plus dure journée, la première, si il prouvait qu'il était fort alors on le laisserait tranquille. Il se coucha, se blottissant dans les draps froids et s'endormit dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien essayant de se reposer au mieux.

A 6 heure tapante une horrible alarme le sortie de son sommeil, mais il resta sous la couverture, blottit, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. La sirène avait cessé mais un bruit persistait dans ses tympans le poussant à se recroqueviller d'autant plus sous la couverture. A moins que cela ne soit le bruit qui venait de la porte. Mais même ça ne le fit pas se lever, puis le bruit cessa et quelques chose, ou plus tôt, quelqu'un vint s'assoir sur le matelas.

Le blond se releva vivement, effrayé.

- "Qu'est ce que..."

- "Hey calme-toi !! Et surtout parle moins fort !"

- "Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Et qui es tu ?"

- "Hm... Je m'appelle Satoshi, je suis venu te réveiller"

- "Pourquoi ?"

- "Par ce que je sais qu'au début c'est pas évident"

- "Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Pourquoi tout le monde cherche a m'aider ici ?"

- " Tout le monde ? Je ne crois pas non, nous ne sommes que quelques uns à nous serrer les coudes ici ! Die m'a dit que tu étais plus tôt de ceux qui ne se laissaient pas faire, alors je suis venu t'aider."

- "Hm..."

- "Dépêches toi si tu veux avoir de l'eau chaude, les douches sont au fond du couloir ! Tu dois avoir cours ce matin, on est divisé en trois classes, où es ton emploi du temps ?"

- "Table de chevet"

Le brun leva les sourcils devant tant de dialogues et se pencha pour l'attraper.

- "Hm.... T'es dans la classe de Taa !"

- "Taa ?"

- "Le directeur Adjoint, une vrai bordille, Je sais pas qui de lui ou de Selia est le pire !!"

- "A ce point ?"

- "Ho oui, Selia est un sadique et Taa, est un sadique très imaginatif, surtout quand il s'agit de punition."

- "Je vois..... T'es dans la classe de qui ?"

- "Selia ! II s'occupe des cours d'histoire, Taa du japonais, et Ruki donne les cours de math et de science. Le seul adulte en qui tu peux avoir confiance ici c'est Takeru, l'infirmier, quand il peut il nous aide, pourquoi j'en sais rien, mais crois moi ici toute aide est bonne à prendre. "

- "Je retiens"

- "Bon, on ferait bien d'y aller, on va avoir droit à une douche froide aujourd'hui, mais au moins tu sais pour demain ! Habilles toi vite t'as ton uniforme normalement. Ne cherche pas à entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit, comme je te les dis tout le monde n'est pas comme Die ou moi, certains ont peur alors agissent comme tel, fais gaffe à toi et laisse ceux qui veulent venir vers toi ! Si t'as besoin d'aide attends après l'étude on a une demi heure pour se changer mais en générale on en profite aussi pour se réunir, je te dirais où le moment venu ! Sois pas en retard pour le cours. Bonne chance !!" Il lui sourit et entreprit de sortir « Ho j'allais oublier !! Tiens » Il lui lança trois petites bougies « Die m'a demandé de te donner ça !! »

Puis il quitta la chambre vérifiant que le couloir était désert. Le plus jeune sourit cachât les bougies puis s'habilla en vitesse et se repéra sur le plan en fonction de son emploi du temps, la vie n'allait pas être simple, mais il devait s'accrocher, il résisterait, il lutterait même si pour ça il devait faire comme Die et prendre des coups, tant pis, il n'avait pas l'intention de changer ce qu'il était vraiment pour faire plaisir à une poignet d'adultes bien plus perturbés que lui, même pas pour ses parents.

To be continue~

Hmm cette chose est bizarre je vous l'accorde, mais en même temps j'ai jamais dis le contraire hein xD j'en suis plus ou moins satisfaite, j'ai hâte de la continuer mais j'ai promis a mon demi cerveau de finir le chapitre trois de Vacances au soleil pour la fin de la semaine TwT Bon sur ce je vais aller me coucher je suis out et je me lève tot demain ToT alors bonne nuit tout le monde !!

Nana-chan~Buffy addicted ( 23h31 ; 25/11/08 )

ET si vous aimez cette fic n'hesitez pas a aller faire un tour sur .com/ une forum RPG yaoi directement inspiré de l'histoire !!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre**__ : Rédemption_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Pas mal de monde_

_**Genre**__ : Lisez et vous verrez bien !! TwT_

_**Disclaimer**__ : sont pas a moi uu_

_**Spoiler**__ : Cf "genre" *rire*_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Bonsoir bonsoir !! halalalal depuis que j'ai écris le chapitre un j'arrête pas de penser à cette fic !! du coup j'ai tout plein d'idées à mettre en scène OwO dois je préciser que ces idées sont toutes plus sadiques les une que les autres ? UwU" enfin soit étant plus tôt inspirée je vais donc me lancer dans le chapitre 2 ^^ enjoy !!_

_Nana-chan~insomnie quand tu nous tiens uu "(10/12/08)_

**Rédemption**

par Nana-chan

Il était prés de minuit, et comme toutes les nuits depuis que ses parents l'avaient laissé ici, il faisait un cauchemar, toujours le même depuis prés de six mois maintenant.

Il était seul, assis dans une grande pièce sombre, il était nu, recroquevillé sur lui même il pleurait, il avait mal mais ne savait pas où, ni pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et pourtant il se sentait regardé, oppressé, enchainé, il aurait voulu se lever et partir mais il n'y arrivait pas, ses pieds refusaient de le porter, ses jambes refusaient de se déplier. Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas, il avait mal, si mal..... Quelque chose venait de le toucher, mais il n'arrivait pas à relever la tête. C'était une main qui s'était posée sur son épaule et qui la lui pressait. Il lutta et parvint à relever le visage, il arrêta de pleurer et prit cette bien heureuse main, se redressant, il se sentait léger à présent. Cette main était chaude, apaisante, il n'arrivait pas a détailler le visage de son sauveur, il rayonnait d'une lumière blanche. Il le suivit, ils étaient dehors maintenant, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir son visage. Il marchait, son corps était recouvert de vêtement désormais. Il se sentait tellement bien. Mais comme toujours ça ne durait pas l'homme à ses côtés s'éloignait et de nouveau il se retrouvait dans une pièce froide tout seul abandonné, comme l'avait abandonné ses parents et là SON visage, celui de son plus cruel bourreaux.

- "Non...non pitié...arrêtez je vous en prie.... NON"

Il se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué en sueur. Il devrait s'y être habitué depuis le temps pourtant, mais non, il était dans le même état à chaque fois. Le jeune se leva, ouvrant la fenêtre et pour laisser l′air frais envahir la pièce. Il la laissa ouverte et passa un yukata et ouvrit sa porte avec infiniment de précaution. Le couloir était désert, il s′y engouffra telle une ombre, rasant les murs restant attentif au moindre bruit, il marcha rapidement sachant parfaitement quel chemin prendre. La chambre qu′il cherchait n′était pas dans le même pavillon que la sienne, une fois arrivé à destination, il fit silencieusement pivoter la poignée et referma la porte derrière lui avec soin. Mais l′autre se réveilla instinctivement, personne n′avait le sommeille bien lourd ici.

- " Qu′est ce que c′est !! " Il scruta l′obscurité de sa chambre " Shiyu.... ça va pas ? " L′interpellé se contenta de s′approcher " Encore un cauchemar ? "

- " Oui.... "

L′autre lui sourit, s'écartant au bord de son lit et ouvrant sa couverture

- " Aller, viens "

Shiyu s'empressa de venir le rejoindre se blottissant contre son torse chaud, retrouvant la protection des bras fort de son ami.

- " Je suis désolé de t′ennuyer et de te causer des problèmes Jui...... "

- " Tu ne m′ennuies pas enfin !! Et tu ne me causes pas de problèmes !! " Jui resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son ami

- "Hm...."

- "Rendors toi maintenant les rideaux sont ouvert, le jour me réveillera avant la sonnerie t'en fais pas, dors tranquillement"

- "...Merci pour tout..."

Ce fut une petite voix qui lui répondit, Shiyu avait déjà retrouvé le sommeil, apaisé par son ami, qui le câlina tendrement avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Apres le déjeuner ce matin là, Shiyu, fut convoqué par le visage de ses cauchemars, il frappa à la porte, la gorge serrée.

- "Entre !!"

Sa voix était énervée, ce n'était pas bon signe, Shiyu avala sa salive avec difficulté et rentra dans ce bureau qu'il voudrait ne pas aussi bien connaitre. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte que déjà une main s'abattit sur sa joue. La violence du coup le projeta contre le mur, le directeur fit le tour de son corps pour aller verrouiller sa porte de bureau. Apres quoi il empoigna le jeune par les cheveux le projeta contre son bureau.

- "Je vais finir par croire que les élèves de cet établissement aime les punition" Il défit la ceinture de son pantalon, la retirant complètement de celui-ci "Je ne vous demande pas grand chose, respecter les règles, qui a-t-il de plus simple !!" Il se plaça derrière lui le maintenant sur le bureau "Mais non il faut toujours que vous les enfreignez....... Ou étais tu la nuit dernière Shiyu ?"

- "Je... j'étais dans les toilettes"

- Hm hm hm mauvaise réponse Shiyu" Selia se redressa et lui assaini un coup de ceinturon sur les fesses"

- "HAA"

- "Alors je le répète Shiyu, où as tu passé la nuit dernière, Je doute que tu ais passé toute la nuit aux toilettes vois tu. Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que tu es allé passer la nuit dans la chambre de l'un de tes camarades, et comme tu le sais c'est formellement interdit !! Surtout que tu es la pour être soigné de cette attirance malsaine que tu as pour les hommes, n'as tu donc rien retenu des six mois qui se sont écoulés ?" Il lui infligea plusieurs autres coups de ceinture le faisant crier de douleur.

- "Je vous en prie arrêtez !! Pitié !!" Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son maigre corps mais les coups ne cessaient pas pour autant.

- "Si tu veux que j'arrête il faut me dire la vérité Shiyu, rien de plus !! Admets que je ne te demande pas grand chose !!"

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre Selia reprit ses coups de ceinture; laissant raisonner la voix et les cris suppliants de Shiyu.

- "Tiens prend cette crème et passe la sur tes bleus, ça devrait calmer les douleurs"

- "Merci Sensei !!"

Takeru lui sourit ébouriffant les cheveux de son jeune patient.

-"Sensei, pour...pourquoi nous aidez vous ?"

L'infirmier lui sourit contournant son bureau pour venir se mettre devant lui à sa hauteur.

- "Et pourquoi je ne vous aiderai pas ?"

- "Je ne sais pas..." Il lui sourit relevant le visage du jeune avec son index

- "Tu as raison, dans cette histoire je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous aider, si ce n'est que je n'aime pas vous voir triste, mais... sache mon garçon que, je ne suis pas non plus un ange, si jamais je me faisais prendre ou suspecter de vous aider, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à sauver ma peau avant la votre!"

Son visage s'éclaira d'un merveilleux sourire comme si ce qu'il venait de dire coulait de source, provoquant un mal aise et un certain choc chez le jeune adolescent.

-Allez, retournes dans ta chambre maintenant Mao-kun !!"

Le blond n'ajouta rien, remerciant l'infirmier pour la crème et rasant les murs pour retourner à sa chambre. Mao détestait arpenter les couloirs la nuit, tout étant dépourvu d'électricité. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que Mao était la, seulement trois mois. Il était le plus jeune pensionnaire de Brock Wood, seulement 15 ans, ses parents l'avait surpris dans sa chambre avec son petit ami, deux jours après il se retrouvait ici.

Il était étrange de penser que la plus part des parents qui conduisaient leur enfant dans un tel lieu, le faisaient en voulant leur bien. En voulant les protéger contre quelque chose que pour la plupart du temps ils ne comprenaient pas, plus qu'autre chose. Certains étaient choqués d'apprendre l'homosexualité de leurs enfants, surtout selon la façon dont ils l'apprenaient. Très peu le faisaient par choix, avouant à leur parents leur différence voulant les intégrer à leur vie, la plus part le confessaient après avoir étaient pris sur le fait.

Mais dans tous les cas s'ils se retrouvaient ici c'était que leur parents voyaient leur attirance pour les hommes comme une maladie et pire encore une maladie que l'on pourrait soigner. Mao était de ceux qui ne voulaient pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds mais qui ne se rebellaient pas ouvertement pour autant, certainement à cause de son jeune âge. Mais tous l'aidaient avec plaisir, trouvant atroce qu'un enfant de son âge se retrouve ici.

Au bout d'un couloir le jeune homme soupira, content d'apercevoir la porte de sa chambre, enfin. Il le traversa donc, en prenant toujours un maximum de précaution.

- "Haaaa~~ "

- "Chuuut"

Mao se figea. Qu'est ce que c'était, d'où ça venait, qui était la ? Est ce qu'on l'avait vu ? Allait-il être puni ? La panique le prit, faisant trembler et se raidir tous ses membres. Puis il se calma, sondant le silence, avait il rêvé ou avait il bien entendu quelqu'un gémir ? Il secoua la tête. Non, il avait du rêver !! Le silence lui pesant trop il avait du avoir une sorte d'hallucination auditive !! Oui c'était sans doute cela, pas de quoi s'alarmer, il reprit donc sa route calmement.

- "Han oui~~"

- "Tais toi on va nous entendre !!"

- "Je peux pas han ~ continu ~ "

Cette fois il en était sur il n'avait pas rêvé, un lourd frisson lui parcourut l'échine faisant se dresser tous les poils de sa nuque. Il respirait profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Son corps était partagé en deux, partir en courant pour rejoindre sa chambre ou bien.... ou bien trouver la provenance de ces gémissement. La raison aurait du l'emporter et Mao aurait du rejoindre sa chambre pour oublier ce qu'il avait entendu... mais il ne le fit pas, la curiosité l'emportant sur sa peur.

Il tendit donc l'oreille, à l'écoute du moindre murmure qui aurait pu l'aider à localiser les deux hors la loi.

- "Hmm hmm"

Trouvé. La buanderie.... c'était sans doute moins risqué de se faire prendre là que dans une chambre. Là on pouvait s'enfuir, une fois pris dans sa chambre...c'était foutu !!

Mao avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit pivoter la poignée de cuivre, entrouvrant juste assez la porte pour les voir. L'un était appuyé contre le mur face à celui-ci et derrière lui se tenait le second. Tous les deux avaient leurs pantalons sur les genoux et se mordaient la lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Il n'était pas rare de voir se former des couples au sein de cet établissement. Après tout comment pouvait-on croire que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Comment pouvait-on espérer guérir des jeunes garçons de leur homosexualité en les enfermant dans un établissement remplit de jeunes hommes homosexuels !! De toute façon le simple fait de penser que l'homosexualité était une maladie, qui se guérissait de surcroit, était une débilité profondément adulte !! Et seuls les adultes étaient assez aveugles pour penser que des couples ne se formaient pas.

Toujours était il, qu'il n'était pas rare de tomber sur une scène comme celle-ci à Brock Wood, bien sur ça n'arrivait que tard dans la nuit, pour avoir moins de chance de se faire surprendre.

Le grand brun tenait fermement son amant par les hanches, allant et venant en lui. Mao les regardait, sans pouvoir deviner son regard, quand il reprit ses esprits, il avait glissé sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama. Il rougit et prit de panique il entreprit de fermer la porte pour regagner sa chambre. Mais il ne fit pas gaffe que son pied nu était dans le chemin de la porte et se le pinça donc, poussant un petit cri de douleur, assez fort pour déranger et alerter les deux amants.

- "Qu'est ce que c'est !!"

Mao prit aussi tôt la fuite en clopinant, tant dis que le grand brun eut vite fais de se retirer de son compagnon, de remonter son pantalon pour débouler en trombe dans le couloir. Il poursuivit le pauvre Mao, qui parvint tout de même à renter dans sa chambre avant que son poursuivant ne le rattrape. Il ne prit pas la peine d'y rentrer allant retrouver son amant qu'il avait laissé en plan.

- "Qui c'était ?"

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de son vis a vis

- "Mao.."

- "Ho.. c'est pas grave alors... viens.."

- "Hm ouais, faudrait pas que l'envie lui prenne d'aller raconter ce qu'il a vu à quelqu'un !"

- "Oui, mais on s'occupera de ça plus tard, tu as du lui faire la peur de sa vie il ira rien raconter ce soir...."

- "Surement oui..."

- "Alors vient finir ce que t'as commencé~~"

Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, refermant la porte pour aller retrouver les bras de son compagnon.

X.x.X.x.X

- "On attend qui encore !!"

- "Kyo, il a dit qu'il viendrait !"

- "Hm t'es sur qu'on peut lui faire confiance ..... j'ai des doute sur lui, ma chambre et a coté de la sienne je l'entend trafiquer la nuit, je me demande ce qu'il fait..."

- "ça j'en sais rien mais je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance !! T'as bien vu ce qu' Selia lui a fais !!"

- "C'est Taa...."

- "Hei ?"

- "C'est Taa qui a frappé Kyo, c'est Selia qui me l'as dit...."

- "Hm...."

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant rentrer le petit bonhomme récemment brun.

- "On attendait plus que toi, tu peux fermer à clef !"

Kyo acquiesça et fit tourner la clef, verrouillant le débarras avant d'aller prendre place a coté de Die qui lui sourit. Aiji fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- "Bon on fait quoi les gars !?"

Die se tortilla pour attraper quelque chose derrière un carton, s'appuyant sur la cuisse de Kyo. Il se rassit correctement et jeta sa trouvaille au centre de leur petit cercle.

- "Poker ?"

Tout le monde rigola de bon cœur répondant positivement à la proposition de Die. En général, ils se retrouvaient tous pendant leur demi heure de temps "libre" après l'étude, pour se détendre, penser à autre chose, faire comme si ils étaient ailleurs. Ils en profitaient donc pour jouer aux cartes, ou a un quelconque jeu de société qu'ils auraient pu trouver en fouillant dans le débarras, ou même que leur infirmier leur aurait fait passer !

Bien sur il arrivait qu'ils abordent des sujets de survie plutôt que de détente, mais pour cette fois, l'ambiance était à la rigolade.

- "Je veux bien mais je sais pas jouer par contre !!"

- "Kyo tu me déçois !! alalala je vais devoir faire équipe avec toi alors !!" Tout en disant cela Die avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son cadet, riant de bon cœur. "Bon, à par Kyo tout le monde sait jouer ? Satoshi ?"

- "Ouai ouai !!"

- "Aiji ?"

- "Oui chef !"

- "Baka !"

- "Jui ?"

- "....."

- "Jui ?....." Die soupira, se levant pour aller rejoindre son ami resté près de la fenêtre "Hey vieux ça va ?"

Il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter et sortir de sa rêverie.

- "Hm désolé j'avais la tête ailleurs"

- "Normal..... Ça fait combien de temps"

- "Deux jours..."

- "Demain il devrait revenir."

- "Ouais je sais mais... je supporte pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui..."

- "Je sais... aller viens jouer aux cartes avec nous ça te changera les idées."

- "Hm non merci Die, je... j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça..."

- "Ok, mais si tu changes d'avis hésites pas hein"

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil amical, laissant Jui près de la fenêtre, retournant avec les autres. Aiji était entrain de distribuer les cartes tant dis que Satoshi expliquait, du moins essayait de faire comprendre les rudiments du poker à Kyo qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Die revient s'assoir à coté de lui.

- "Il vient pas Jui ?"

- "Non il est un peu préoccupé."

- "Qu'est ce qu'il a ?"

Die soupira souriant au petit brun, ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux.

- "Faudra que je te trouve du décolorant à toi hein"

- "T'as pas répondu à ma question...."

- "Il pense à Shiyu."

- "Pourquoi il est ou ?"

- "Il est "en bas" "

Ce fut Satoshi qui répondit s'attirant les regards des deux autres.

- "Bah quoi c'est vrai non !!"

- " comment ça "en bas"...."

- "Au sous sol, où exactement on en sait rien, en général quand on y va on est inconscient et quand on en sort on se réveille à l'infirmerie...."

- ".... On y reste deux jours au max' en général....."

- "Et.... il s'y passe... quoi ?"

Kyo redoutait autant la réponse que sa question, mais il voulait savoir.

- "Tout un tas de choses qui nous a valu à tous nos plus belles cicatrices je crois...."

Die lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- "Bon aller assez parler de ça !! On se la joue à pile ou face pour savoir qui commence ?"

Tous changèrent de sujet avec plaisir, se concentrant sur le jeu plutôt que sur leur pire souvenir.

X.x.X.x.X

- "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Le cri résonna en échos, se répercutant sur les murs de pierre. Il avait beau être a bout de force, il en avait encore assez pour crier sa douleur.

Il était allongé par terre à plat ventre, complètement trempé et frigorifié. Il faut dire qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud dans les sous sols, surtout à cette période de l'année, les hivers sont rudes dans cette partie du pays.

Taa s'avança de sa démarche féline vers le petit être recroquevillé par terre. Il posa violement son pied sur ses côtes déjà douloureuses et l'obligea à se mettre sur le dos. Appuyant sur sa cage thoracique, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Le jeune élève n'avait plus la force de se débattre se contentant de suffoquer sous la pression infligée à sa cage thoracique. Un craque sonore suivit d'un cri déchirant.

- "Oups... je crois que je l'ai cassé..."

Taa avait dit cela comme qu'il s'agissait d'un simple jouet. Le deuxième homme présent dans la pièce s'approcha du bi-color, un sceau d'eau glacé dans la main, se délectant des pleures du plus jeune.

- "hoo mais tais toi un peu on ne s'entend plus penser !! Et puis tu pourrais vers attention à toi non !! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es !! On dirait un petit porcelet !!"

Mais il était difficile de "prendre soin de soi" et de ressembler à un être humain, quand on avait passé deux jours et maintenant trois nuit dans une cave poussiéreuse, à se faire asperger d'eau et trainer dans la boue, avec pour seul vêtement son boxer.

Taa éclata de rire tant dis que son acolyte abattit le contenu de son récipient sur le pauvre garçon au sol qui perdit connaissance. Taa soupira.

- "Hm....Ruki, il m'ennuie... il n'arrête pas de perdre connaissance ce n'est pas drôle..."

- "Ouai... Takeru ne va pas être content qu'on lui apporte encore quelqu'un en pleine nuit !!"

X.x.X.x.X

L'infirmier fut donc réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour aller soigner, du moins tenter de réparer les dégâts sur un des élèves.

- ".... Shiyu...encore.."

X.x.X.x.X

A suivre ......

Mouhahahahahahahahahahhahaha j'ai reussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii TTwTT je l'ai fini enfiiiiiiiiiiiin TwT enfin juste ce chapitre hein pas la fic *rire* ça on y est pas encore *rire* Bon déjà je voudrais remercier ma beta pour avoir la patience de corriger toutes mes fautes *rire* *calin* en suite que dire *rire* j'espère que ça vous plait *rire* maintenant que j'ai fini le chapitre deux je vais pouvoir posté le chapitre un _ oui j'aime avoir un chapitre d'avance *rire* merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!

E si vous aimez cette fic n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur .com/ un forum RPG yaoi directement inspiré de l'histoire !!

Nana-chan~rentrer en soi addicted (17/01/09 ; 18h21)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre**__ : Rédemption_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Toujours la même joyeuse petite bande_

_**Genre**__ : Je sais pas encore_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Toujours pas a moi T_T mais heureusement pour eux quand même O.o..... *rire*_

_**Spoiler**__ : NAN O_O....... *rire*_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Je suiiiiiiis malaaaaadeuh completement malaaaaaaseuh (8) Hey mais non sortez pas la camisole _" je suis vraiment malade éè, nausée, tête qui tourne, génial quoi T_T. Bon ma Beta veut pas corriger le chap' 2 tant que j'ai pas pondu le trois *rire* donc bah je me penche sur le trois UwU, mais sur papier hein par ce que le pc avec la tête qui tourne, c'est pas le pied x. Bon aller sur ce je me lance en essayant de pas gerber sur mon cahier OxO._

_Nana-chan~qui veut dormir (19/01/09)_

**Rédemption**

par Nana-chan

Il était profondément endormi, c'était rare, mais en même temps cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était ici. Un mois à peine, il s'était retrouvé moins seul que ce qu'il l'avait imaginé, ayant trouvé des gens sur qui compter. Enfin c'était plutôt eux qui l'avaient trouvé. Die fut le premier à venir vers lui, c'était risqué, mais il n'avait pas eu à le regretter. Lors de son premier jour il avait fait la connaissance de Satoshi et les autres étaient venus après. Certains lui avaient fait passer des mots, il en avait rencontré d'autres aux petites réunions clandestines organisés par Die après l'étude. Au final ils devaient être une bonne dizaine à se serrer les coudes et à résister à la direction et son modèle de rééducation.

- "Réveilles toi Kyo....Kyo...."

Il gémit dans son sommeil, serrant l'oreiller sur lequel il dormait.

- "Kyo.. La fin de l'étude va bientôt sonner, tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre."

Le petit blond ouvrit alors les yeux, se les frottant doucement, le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Ca lui revenait maintenant, il était en cours.... avec Taa. Ils étaient entrain de faire un exercice dans le silence le plus parfait. Trop parfait pour Taa sans doute.

- "TOORU !!!"

L'interpellé releva immédiatement la tête, posant son stylo.

- "Oui professeur ?"

- "Ne me regarde pas de comme ça !! Baisse les yeux !! Lèves toi !!"

- "Et pourquoi je ferais ça !!"

Taa ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes face à l'arrogance du jeune blond.

- "Debout..... J'AI DIT DEBOUT !!"

Kyo s'exécuta en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel.

- "Alors tu veux jouer au plus malin ?"

Le blond se contenta de plonger son regard noir dans celui tout à fait méprisant de Taa. Il attrapa son élève par le bras, le tirant sans douceur vers le milieu de la pièce.

Le bicolore lui tourna alors autour un moment, le regardant, réfléchissant sans doute à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire subir. Mais de toute façon Taa ne manquait jamais d'imagination.

Puis sans crier gare il gifla Kyo, lui faisant tourner la tête sous la violence du coup. Mais le blond ne perdit pas contenance pour autant, continuant de fixer Taa, qui perdit d'autant plus patience. Il saisit le plus jeune par le bras, posant une main sur sa nuque. Il l'envoya contre la bibliothèque, puis une autre, puis la table sur laquelle il fit cogner sa tête cinq ou six fois, avant de la laisser rejoindre le sol. Cette fois Kyo était bien sonné, restant allongé par terre, sa tête raisonnant trop pour qu'il tente quoi que ce soit pour se relever.

- "Alors Tooru, tu en as eu assez ?"

Ajouta Taa en appuyant lourdement son pied sur sa cheville gauche, arrachant un cri au petit blond, appuyant d'autant plus, n'arrêtant que quand celle-ci émit un léger craquement.

Taa soupira, s'écartant de son élève.

- "Hm... si je casse encore un membre à un pensionnaire Selia risque de ne pas apprécier et Takeru va encore raller... hm tu as de la chance !"

- "Si vous le dites !!"

Il n'était peut être pas résolu à casser quoi que se soit à Kyo, mais ne saurait tolérer aucun acte d'arrogance de sa part. Il se contenta donc de sourire, tournant son regard vers la bibliothèque contre laquelle il était appuyé et la fit s'abattre sur Kyo qui eut tout juste le temps de protéger sa tête avec ses bras.

Et là le trou noir. Jusqu'à son réveille, le visage bien veillant de Takeru penché sur lui.

- "Comment tu te sens ?"

- "Hm, comme quelqu'un qui s'est prit une bibliothèque pleine de bouquins sur la figure pourquoi ?"

Takeru lui sourit, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main chaleureuse.

- "Bon, au moins tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé... Tu n'as rien de cassé, pas mal de bleu et une belle bosse sur la tête mais rien de cassé!"

Kyo acquiesça, il avait l'habitude de prendre des coups ici.

- "Et ma cheville ?"

- "Ta cheville ?"

- "Oui, Taa a appuyé dessus avec son pied et elle a craqué."

- "J'ai pas regardé tes chevilles, j'ai surtout vérifié tes cotes, tes épaules et ta tête, c'est laquelle ?"

- "La gauche"

Tout a répondant à la question de l'infirmier, il lui tendit sa cheville douloureuse. Takeru la prit délicatement dans ses mains, la manipulant avec précaution, arrachant tout de même une grimasse au plus jeune.

- "Désolé..... Je vais te faire un bandage, tu as une légère entorse"

Le blond se laissa faire, reposant sa tête sur le coussin, sursautant légèrement en entendant l'horrible sonnerie. Il se demandait s'il allait s'y habituer un jour.

- "Voila, j'ai fini. Ta veste est sur la chaise. Tiens, pend cette crème, je ne peux pas te donner de médicaments, mais si tu as trop mal tu peux en mettre sur tes bleus et sur ta cheville aussi."

- "Merci sensei."

Takeru se contenta de lui sourire et de retourner derrière son bureau, remplissant sans doute la fiche de Kyo. Le blond descendit précautionneusement de la table d'examen et enfila sa veste. Il quitta en suite l'infirmerie, munit du mot de Takeru, justifiant sa présence dans les couloirs et se rendit en boitant jusqu'a sa chambre.

Une fois arrivé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, sortant le tube de crème de sa poche et le posant sur le matelas. Puis il se leva, retirant son uniforme pour enfiler un jean. Mais alors qu'il allait passer son t-shirt, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Deux coups rapides suivis de deux coups plus espacés, il n'hésita donc pas un instant pour autoriser l'entrée de sa chambre. Un sourire vint étirer sa lèvre fendue quand il reconnu Die, qui s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- "Jui m'a dit ce qui c'était passé, je voulais savoir comment tu allais... et comme je me doutais que tu ne viendrais pas... jouer aux cartes, bah, je suis venu."

- "C'est gentil, ça va.... Hm mais je vais devoir limiter mes déplacements dans les jours à venir alors, m'attendez pas pour jouer"

Tout en disant cela il avait rejoint son lit en claudiquant s'asseyant à coté du roux.

- "Il t'a cassé le pied ?!!"

- "Non non, j'ai juste une entorse, ça va passer vite t'inquiètes"

Die vint passer une main douce sur les bleus désormais bien visible sur le torse nu du blond, qui frissonna à ce contact.

- "Pardon, je t'ai fais mal..."

Kyo fit non de la tête, baissant les yeux sous le regard attendrit du roux qui se saisit du tube de crème à coté de lui.

- "Je vais te mettre de la crème dans le dos, tourne toi."

Le blond eut vite fait de se retourner pour cacher son visage qui rosissait sous les bleus.

Die s'appliqua à la tache, massant doucement ses muscles endoloris. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, détendant doucement sa nuque. Qu'est ce qu'il trouvait ça bon, il s'abandonna donc au bon soin du roux, lâchant, sans vraiment le faire expert, un gémissement de bien être. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, ne sachant plus où se mettre, il se retourna vers le roux, se perdant en excuse, sous le regard amusé de Die.

- "C'est pas grave t'inquiètes pas !"

Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire alors que la sonnerie annonçant le début du diner lui fit perdre.

- "Bon je vais dans ma chambre et après je descends, je te garde une place à coté de moi."

Kyo acquiesça tant dis que Die refermait déjà la porte derrière lui. Le blond enfila son t-shirt et descendit au réfectoire comme il put.

X.x.X.x.X

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était obligé de garder le lit, en n'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour passer le temps que dormir ou compter les fissures sur le plafond. Ses seuls visites se résumant à celles de Takeru qui venait lui faire ses soins trois fois par jour. Il fallait dire qu'il avait morflé pendant un peu plus de deux jours entre leurs mains. Ils avaient fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination et surtout, ils avaient redoublé de sadisme. Des doigts cassés, des cotes fêlées, des muscles raides et endoloris et puis pour parachever le tout, une bronchite qui était bien installé sur ses poumons, en d'autre terme, le moindre centimètre carré de son corps le faisait souffrir.

Il était endormit quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il le regarda, se mordant la lèvre en voyant son visage. Il vint s'assoir sur son lit, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son doux visage, avant de prendre sa main blessée dans les deux siennes.

- "Hm... sensei...?"

Sa voix était faible et endormi

- "Shuuut, c'est moi Shiyu..."

- "Jui..."

Le plus jeune se redressa de son lit pour venir serrer son camarade dans ses bras gémissant de douleur.

- "Shiyu !!... je t'en pris allonge toi, tu vas te faire mal! Allonge toi."

Il s'adressait à lui d'une voix douce et calme, le faisant se rallonger calmement. Jui lui sourit caressant son visage.

- "Comment te sens-tu ?"

- "Jui je... je leur ai rien dis tu sais, je... je leur ai pas dis que j'étais avec toi... j'ai rien dis je te le promets."

- "Shuut, calme toi, je sais que tu n'as rien dis, calme toi. Je serais déjà entrain de me faire remettre à ma place si tu avais parlé.... mais quand je vois ce qu'ils t'ont fais j'aurais préféré que tu parles !"

- "Non Jui dis pas ça..."

- "J'aime pas qu'ils te fassent de mal, je me sens tellement impuissant."

- "tu n'es pas impuissant... je n'arriverais pas à survivre si t'étais pas là Jui..."

Son vis à vis se contenta de lui adresser un sourire bien veillant.

- "Quelle heure il est ?"

- "Je ne sais pas, trois heures du matin à peu près, je voulais venir avant pour pas te réveiller mais j'avais peur de tomber sur quelqu'un."

- "Tu as bien fais, je passe mes journées à dormir de toute faon."

Un ange passa, sans que pour autant cela devienne pesant, chacun regardant l'autre en souriant.

- "Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir..."

Jui lui sourit, portant une fois de plus la main à son visage, puis se leva.

- "je vais te laisser te rendormir..."

- "...non reste... je... reste près de moi s'il te plait."

Pour toute réponse, l'ainé se dirigea vers la fenêtre, ouvrant les rideaux, avant de venir s'allonger contre Shiyu, qui lui avait fait une place dans son lit.

- "... Merci"

- "De rien."

Il le prit dans ses bras, le câlinant pour qu'il retrouve le sommeil.

X.x.X.x.X

Il était dans la chambre voisine, ne dormant pas, il l'avait entendu quitter la sienne, les murs étaient aussi fin que du papier à cigarette ici. Le plus vieux était sortit de sa chambre, gagnant celle de son camarade, attendant son retour assis sur son lit. Il ne l'attendit pas plus d'une heure, le propriétaire de la chambre venait d'en franchir la porte, la fermant avec soin, avant de se retourner vers son lit, sursautant en y découvrant son invité surprise. Soupirant en le reconnaissant il retira son sweet et vint s'assoir a coté de lui.

- "Un jour tu me feras faire une attaque à venir dans ma chambre comme ça !"

- "Désolé mais c'est tellement drôle de voir ta tête !! Comment va Shiyu ?"

- "Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je suis allé voir Shiyu ?"

- "Par ce que je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres endroits où tu aurais pu aller à cette heure là !"

- "Hm... il est salement amoché et malade en plus... mais ça a quand même l'air d'aller..."

- "Tant mieux, il est moins fragile que ce qu'il y parait."

- "Ouai... et Kyo, comment il va ?"

Die acquiesça, repensant au petit blond d'un air rêveur.

- "Ca va... une entorse mais rien de méchant, il se remettra vite, il est fort."

- "Ouai je me doute, mais ça t'empêche pas de beaucoup t'inquiéter pour lui je me trompe ?"

- "... Non.. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui... trop tu crois ?"

Jui fit non de la tête lui souriant.

- "On ne s'inquiète jamais assez pour les gens qu'on aime..."

Le roux tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, surpris par sa remarque, il avait donc remarqué, il était vrai que le petit blond ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais de là à dire qu'il l'aimait, c'était peut être un peu rapide. Cependant, Die trouva le moyen de tourner la remarque à son avantage.

- "Tu es bien placé pour le savoir hm ?"

- "Oui... mais ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop non ?"

- "C'est sur ! Pourquoi t'en parles pas à Shiyu ? Il t'aime beaucoup, après je le connais pas assez pour savoir si il est aussi amoureux de toi que tu l'es de lui, mais, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il tient énormément à toi Jui."

- "Peut être.. J'en sais rien, je... je me dis que si je lui en parle et que pour lui je suis juste un ami, ça va tout gâcher et... je veux continuer à le protéger, alors, je ne veux pas perdre sa confiance."

- "Je comprend, mais je maintiens que tu devrais lui parler..." Il avait un sourire espiègle.

- "Tu parles à Kyo et je parlerais à Shiyu !"

Die rigola de bon cœur, contenant tout e même sa voix pour ne pas etre entendu.

- "Hm ok, on verra !"

Die allait reprendre la parole quand un bruit sur la porte de sa chambre le topa. Quelqu'un frappait. Le roux fit signe à Jui de se taire. Il se leva du lit avec précaution, et s'approcha de la porte à pas feutré. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit doucement céder la poignée. Le cœur du visiteur rata un battement quand la main de Die s'abattit sur son épaule, son autre main venant se poser sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de surprise.

- "Shuuuut c'est moi... Kyo calme toi"

Il chuchotait à son oreille, Kyo se calma aussitôt, se retournant vers le plus vieux. Mais Die ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et le fit pénétrer dans sa chambre, jetant un regard à Jui qui lui fit un clin d'oeil entendu, avant de retourner lui même dans sa chambre. Le roux referma sa porte et se tourna vers le petit blond.

- "Qu'est ce qui se passe Kyo ? Ça ne va pas ?"

Die avait réellement l'air inquiet, Kyo lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- "Je rien... je... je n'arrive pas à dormir...."

Il était gêné, en le voyant baisser les yeux, Die devina qu'il devait rougir. Le roux sourit, hésita puis repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Jui. Puis il passa un bras autour des épaules de Kyo, le conduisant vers son lit.

- "Assieds toi, va pas encore plus te faire mal hein..."

Kyo se contenta de s'assoir, regardant Die ouvrir en grand les rideaux, puis retirer son t-shirt, non sans rougir, puis revenir vers lui.

- "Aller allonges toi."

Une fois de plus, le blond s'exécuta, se glissant sous les draps. Die vint se glisser à son tour dans son lit, puis il lui sourit, le prenant dans ses bras. Kyo frissonna au contact de la peau douce de l'autre occupant, mais il se blottit contre son torse doucement, puis s'endormit dans ses bras sous le regard attendrit de Die.

X.x.X.x.X

A suivre......

Bon voila bah j'ai tout écris à la main fut je recopie tout T_T Je suis très contente que cette fic vous plaise !! Et ça me fait très plaisir de lire vos commentaires. En ce moment je suis inspirée et j'ai le temps d'écrire donc j'en profite !! ^_ ^

Nana-chan~ Bientôt Paris avec mes salopes 3 ** (25/01/09 ; 16h49)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre** : Rédemption_

_**Auteur** : Nana-chan_

_**Sujet** : J'ai pas changé en cour de route _

_**Genre** : Heu...._

_**Disclaimer** : Aucun des bisho présents dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent O_

_**Spoiler** : *se demande pourquoi elle n'a pas encore supprimé cette ligne*_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur** : J'ai faim, j'ai le cafard, je suis revenue de Paris aujourd'hui, le concert de LM.c était... j'ai même pas de mot assez fort pour décrire à quel point c'était formidable!! Sans parler du week end... tout aussi indescriptiblement merveilleux que j'ai passé avec mes amis 3333 enfin bref ma vie ne vous intéresse pas et à juste titre mdr je vais donc commencer le chapitre 4, et aller me faire à bouffer accessoirement par ce que j'ai un peu faim...._

_Nana-chan~ Je veux y retourner... (03/01/09)_

**Rédemption**

par Nana-chan

Il était à peu près deux heures du matin quand il sortit de sa chambre. Il avait toujours été très pudique et ne supportait pas de prendre sa douche avec les autres pensionnaires, donc comme toutes les nuits, il se rendait dans les douches. Certes il prenait des douches froides l'eau chaude étant une sorte de privilège, mais au moins il était tranquille et personne ne pouvait le voir nu. Il déposa ses affaires de toilette sur le rebord d'un des lavabos, ôta son pyjama et se glissa sous le jet d'eau frissonnant et tremblotant le temps de s'habituer à la température de l'eau. Il attrapa son gant, l'imbiba de savon et frictionna sa peau blanche, légèrement rougie par le froid, puis il le rinça avant de s'envelopper dans sa serviette, quittant l'eau froide non sans soulagement.

- "Tu vois Takara, je t'avais dis qu'on finirait par le coincer tout seul ce petit voyeur !!"

Mao se retourna brusquement, serrant sa serviette autour de ses frêles épaules.

- "Qu'est ce que... vous faite là...."

Il était paniqué, les deux autres s'approchaient de lui d'un pas lent mais déterminé, le petit blond quant à lui serrait sa serviette le plus fort possible reculant au fur et à mesure que les intrus s'approchaient de lui.

- "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mao ? Tu as peur de nous ?" Il gloussa jetant un regard brulant à son amant.

- "On se demande pourquoi...."

- "Ecoutez je... je n'ai pas fais exprès de... de vous surprendre dans la buanderie... Je... je suis désolé."

- "Ho mais nous n'en doutons pas.... le problème vois tu c'est que, il faut qu'on soit sur que tu tiennes ta langue tu comprends ?"

- "Oui je... je comprends tout à fait, et je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets."

- "Hoo regarde tenshi, il nous le promet....."

- "Oui, c'est mignon takara mais le problème, c'est que ça ne suffit pas, nous devons être sur et certain que tu n'auras jamais l'envie de nous dénoncer auprès de Selia par exemple."

- "Je ne dirais rien je vous le jure !!"

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, coincé contre une des parois carrelées, les deux autres se tenant devant lui, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

- "Le problème Mao c'est que ta parole ne nous suffit pas...."

Le plus grand ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre lui affligeant une violente gifle, l'envoyant au sol.

- "Nan je vous en pris !!"

Mao pleurait de plus belle, ne rendant les coups de ses deux agresseurs que plus violent.

X.x.X.x.X

- "HAaaaaaaa"

Le cri avait déchiré le silence nocturne, l'occupant du lit se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant d'un bond, réveillant au passage la boule de chaleur qui jusqu'à présent était lovée contre lui.

- "Die...? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Le roux se retourna vers son compagnon de chambre clandestin, lui souriant en caressant ses cheveux pour le rassurer.

- "C'est rien je... j'ai cru entendre... quelques chose...."

- "Hm.... rendors toi alors...."

Le petit blond lui sourit, commençant déjà à se rendormir. Die l'observa, un doux sourire aux lèvres tant dis qu'il caressait ses cheveux. Deux mois et demi....cela faisait deux mois et demi que Kyo était retenu prisonnier au sein de ses épais murs de pierre. Et il commençait à s'adapter.... du moins la journée... la nuit il était complètement paniqué, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, restant par fois plusieurs nuits sans dormir. Mais depuis presque deux mois, depuis que Taa l'avait tabassait en cours, il rejoignait Die dans sa chambre. Au début il venait une ou deux fois par semaine.... puis un peu plus pour au finale venir le retrouver toutes les nuits, se glissant sous ses draps et se blottissant contre le roux, cherchant sa chaleur, sa protection, rien de plus. Die s'y était habitué, laissant toujours les rideaux de sa chambre ouvert pour ne pas avoir à se relever quand le blond venait le retrouver.

Die se rallongea, Kyo venant instinctivement se blottir contre lui et le roux le prenant dans ses bras et le câlinant tendrement. Il commençait à se rendormir quand un nouveau cri vint de nouveau les sortir du sommeil. Cette fois il était sur de ne pas avoir rêvé, et en sentant Kyo s'agripper fermement a son haut il comprit que lui aussi avait entendu. Die se défit doucement de son étreinte, sortant de son lit.

- "Où tu vas Die ?"

- "Je vais voir ce qui se passe"

- "Quoi ? Mais... Die c'est dangereux !!"

Le roux se retourna vers lui, lui souriant.

- "Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?"

Kyo s'empourpra, baissant les yeux.

- "...évidement...."

- "C'est mignon, mais... je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi Kyo !!"

Et sans rien ajouter il quitta la chambre en silence, laissant le blond tout seul, recroquevillé sur le lit.

Die quant à lui filait tel une ombre dans le couloir sombre, marchant sans un bruit attentif au moindre son qui pourrait le guider. Des pas, rapide, quelqu'un courrait, non, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne. Le bruit provenait du fond du couloir... la salle de bain. En s'approchant il s'aperçut que celle ci était éclairée par la flamme vacillante d'une bougie. Avec précaution il s'approcha de l'entrée, se collant dos au mur, il prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha légèrement pour apercevoir ce qui s'y passait.

Son cœur rata un battement. Mao était là, étendu sur le sol, complètement nu, du sang sur le mur et au sol. Die se précipita sur lui, le retournant sur le dos

- "Mao !! Mao répond moi !!"

Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Die l'enveloppa dans une serviette de toilette et le prit dans ses bras, fonçant à l'infirmerie, sans se soucier d'être surprit ou non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était trouver l'infirmier pour qu'il prenne soin de Mao. Heureusement il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, se déplaçant tout de même le plus silencieusement possible.

La porte de l'infirmerie était toujours ouverte, Die y pénétra, ouvrant la porte à coup de pied. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, posant le corps de Mao inconscient sur la table d'examen. Die prit soin de le couvrir puis se précipita dans le pavillon des professeurs, plus silencieux qu'un courant d'air, sans frapper il pénétra dans la chambre qui l'intéressait, se dirigeant vers le lit pour en réveiller son occupant.

- "Sensei !! sensei réveillez vous !!"

Takeru se réveilla en sursaut.

- "Qu'est ce qui a ? Qu'est ce que c'est !?" Il se tourna vers Die, l'interrogeant du regard, inquiet de le trouver dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit et si paniqué "qu'est ce qui se passe Die ?"

- "C'est Mao...je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie il est blessé et inconscient !!"

Takeru, sortie de son lit, enfilant un yukata, puis sortit de sa chambre, Die sur ses talons ils regagnèrent l'infirmerie. Le médecin s'approcha de son patient, découvrant son corps et commença à l'examiner sous le regard plus qu'inquiet de Die.

- "Die, retourne dans ta chambre."

- "Non, je veux rester près de lui."

- "Die !! Si on te voit ici tu va prendre cher et je ne te couvrirais pas !!"

- "Je sais, ce n'est pas grave, je reste quand même."

- ".... laisse moi l'examiner tranquillement dans ce cas, je doute qu'il apprécie que tu le vois nu !"

Die fit oui de la tête, laissant Takeru tirer le rideau qui séparait le lit de son bureau.

X.x.X.x.X

Jui ne dormait pas, surveillant Shiyuu étroitement serré contre lui. Les coups légers frappés contre la porte de son voisin de chambre ne lui échappèrent donc pas, une fois de plus Kyo venait rejoindre Die, qui lui aussi une fois de plus, n'était pas dans sa chambre cette nuit là. Mais Kyo y pénétra tout de même, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. D'habitude Jui se rendormait directement, n'étant réveillé que par les coups frappés sur la porte de Die. Mais pas cette fois, il n'avait pas sommeil, et c'est alors qu'il l'entendit... il l'entendit pleurer. Les sanglots étaient étouffés mais bel et bien perceptibles. Jui eut un pincement au cœur, il se défit doucement de l'étreinte de Shiyuu, le bordant avec soin avant de quitter la chambre et de gagner celle de Die.

Kyo était là, en boule sous les draps, son petit corps secoué de spasmes légers. Le blond s'approcha du lit et s'assit à coté de lui.

- "Qu'est ce que..."

- "C'est Jui !!... calme toi"

Kyo renifla, essuyant ses yeux.

- "Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Die n'est pas là."

- "Je sais... je l'ai entendu sortir..."

- "Hm....il... Il doit être dans la chambre de... de Mao si tu le cherches...."

Jui le prit doucement dans ses bras.

- "Je sais...."

- "Alors... qu'est ce que tu fais là dans ce cas?"

- "Je t'ai entendu pleurer.... je voulais savoir si tout allait bien..."

- "Hm.... ça va... désolé de t'avoir réveillé..."

- "Je dormais pas...."

Kyo se contenta de faire oui de la tête tout en essayant de cacher ses larmes.

- "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Kyo ? Die n'est peut être pas là, mais je peux peut être t'aider moi"

Il lui adressa un sourire bien veillant et plein d'amitié. Kyo quant à lui haussa les épaules.

- "Je.... je n'arrive pas à dormir... j'ai peur la nuit et je...voilà"

- "Tu.. Tu as fais un cauchemar c'est pour ça que tu pleures ?"

- "Non !!" Le petit blond paraissait offensé !

- "Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir Kyo, Shiyuu pleure souvent à cause de ses cauchemars, c'est normal de ne pas arriver à dormir ici."

- "Hm....je... je fais plus de cauchemar quand... Quand je dors avec Die...."

- "Je vois... ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne dort plus dans sa chambre, pourquoi tu continues de venir ? Tu te sens plus en sécurité dans sa chambre ?"

- "Non je... j'espère juste qu'il va revenir... je....je me sens seul sans lui...."

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Jui.

- "Tu l'aimes beaucoup pas vrai ?"

- "Autant que toi tu tiens à Shiyuu !!"

Jui rigola.

- "Touché ! Et oui, j'aime énormément shiyuu."

- "T'es... amoureux de lui ?"

- "De la même façon que toi tu es amoureux de Die ne ?"

- "....sans doute.... Die est quelqu'un de bien, de gentil, d'intelligent... de beau.... mais, je ne l'intéresse pas" Dit il avec un petit sourire triste.

- "Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis sûr du contraire !!"

- "Non, il s'occupe de moi par ce que je suis tout seul et que, j'ai du mal à m'adapter, il le fait avec tous ceux qui ont besoin d'aide !! Regarde, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il dort avec Mao pour le rassurer !!"

- "C'est vrai... mais tu sais, je connais Die depuis un petit moment maintenant, ça va faire un an et demi que je suis ici, mes parents sont du genre tenace, enfin bref, j'ai vu pas mal de choses dans l'institue et j'ai eu tout le loisir de connaître Die, il était... anéanti quand je suis arrivé et..."

- "... anéanti ? Pourquoi ?"

- "Heu... je sais pas si il voudrait que je t'en parle..."

- "S'il te plait Jui !!"

- "Hm.. bon heu... Die avait... un petit ami à Brock Wood, je ne l'ai pas connu, disons que... les choses ont mal tourné et Die s'est retrouvé tout seul." Il soupira avant de continuer "J'ai très vite sympathisé avec lui, et de fil en aiguille il a très vite pris soin des nouveaux, et je l'ai aidé du mieux que je pouvais, mais.... depuis ce qui c'est passé, Die refuse de s'attacher de nouveau à quelqu'un ici.. Mais... je sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup aussi, te "rejeter" de temps en temps et une façon pour lui de vous protégez tous les deux tu vois."

- "Hm.... je vois pas ce que je peux faire si il ne veut plus s'attacher à quelqu'un."

- "Parle le lui, dit lui ce que tu ressens."

- "Tu crois ?"

- "Mais oui, Die est têtu mais tout de même"

- "Non pas ça... tu crois que c'est possible d'aimer ici…"

- "J'en suis certain."

Kyo lui sourit essuyant ses joues humides.

- "Merci... tu devrais retourner avec Shiyuu non ?"

- "Tu as raison... je peux te laisser ça va aller ?"

- "Oui t'inquiètes pas, je vais dormir ici."

- "D'accord, prend soin de toi."

Et sur ses mots Jui quitta la chambre, retrouvant son lit et laissant Kyo trouver le sommeil dans celui de Die.

X.x.X.x.X

Les jours passèrent et Kyo méditait sur ce que Jui lui avait dit. Il mourrait d'envie de parler à Die mais ne savait pas si il supporterait de se faire rejeter par celui-ci, il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre son amitié à cause de ça, il tenait trop à lui. Mais malgré tout c'était devenu plus fort que lui y pensant constamment, le roux lui manquant de plus en plus.

Cette nuit là il prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit dans la chambre de Mao que Die ne quittait plus depuis deux semaines maintenant. Il allait frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le grand roux, Kyo en perdit ses moyens ne trouvant plus ses mots.

- "Kyo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?"

Il semblait énervé, n'aidant pas Kyo à se confesser

- "Je... je voudrais te parler..."

- "Ca peut attendre ? J'ai quelque chose à faire."

- "Je... oui... sans doute..."

Il baissa les yeux, laissant Die sortir de la chambre.

- "Reste avec Mao s'il te plait, je serai pas long" Il soupira, ne voulant pas parler aussi sèchement au petit blond. Il prit donc une voix plus douce, pausant une main sur son épaule. "On parlera quand je reviendrais d'accord ?"

Kyo se contenta de faire oui de la tête continuant à regarder le sol tendit que Die s'éloignait déjà à pas feutré. Il savait parfaitement où il allait et aurait préférer courir tellement il était en rogne. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un être aussi fragile que Mao !! Ils allaient le payer cher, le roux lui avait promis de le venger, qu'après ça il n'aurait plus rien à craindre.

Arrivait devant la porte de la chambre qui l'intéressait il se stoppa, essayant tout de même de se calmer un peu. Il fit un mouvement pour ouvrir la porte quand un gémissement des plus explicites l'arrêta dans sa lancée.

- "Haaan haaan komichi...."

Soudain il hésita... il aurait très bien pu aller chercher Selia et laisser ses deux beaux salauds se faire remettre à leur place par le directeur. C'était tentant, très tentant même, mais l'envie de faire justice lui même le démangeait également. Finalement il décida d'entrer, eux même auraient pu dénoncer Mao mais c'était contenté de le passer à tabac dans la salle de bain.

Bien trop occupés par leur activité illicite au sein de ses murs ils ne firent pas gaffe au roux qui les observait le regard brulant de rage.

Il les observa un moment, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, puis s'adressa à eux d'une vois sèche et forte.

- "Je vous dérange peut être !!?"

Les deux amants se séparèrent aussitôt se cachant sous les draps, tout d'abord apeurés, puis méprisants en découvrant que c'était Die qui se tenait devant eux.

- "Tu veux participer ?"

- "Non merci sans façon...."

Le plus âgé des deux sortit du lit, pas le moins gêné par sa nudité, enfilant son boxer et son pantalon de pyjama.

- "Alors qu'est ce que tu veux !?"

- "On a un petit compte à régler tous les trois"

- "Ha oui ? À quel sujet ?"

Le plus jeune ne disait rien, assis sur le lit dos au mur, son bassin et ses jambes caché sous le drap.

- "Mao !"

- "Ha... lui... je savais qu'on aurait du le taper plus fort !! J'étais sur qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa langue !!"

A ces mots Die perdit son sang froid et abattit son poing sur le visage de son vis à vis, qui ripostât instantanément, et ainsi de suite, s'engageant dans une bagarre que tous deux, sans s'en rendre compte, essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible.

Le plus jeune resta sur le lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, observant son amant prendre largement le dessus sur le roux, qui avait du mal à se relever, venant de prendre un bon coup sur la tête. Jugeant son adversaire suffisamment sonné, le plus âgé l'empoigna par son t-shirt, le trainant dans le couloir, l'entrainant jusqu'au pavillon réservé aux professeurs. Comprenant ce que l'autre avait l'intention de faire, Die se débâtit, essayant d'échapper à son étreinte, se faisant le plus silencieux possible.

Le brun parlait à voix à peine audible.

- "Ca ne sert à rien de te débattre Hm... Selia-san ne va pas apprécier que tu le réveilles en plein milieu de la nuit !!"

- "Aoi non !! Ne fais pas ça !!"

- "Pourquoi ?" Il sourit donnant plusieurs grands coups dans la porte du directeur. "Je dois te fausser compagnie Uruha m'attend !! Bonne nuit~~"

Et sur ce le brun partie en courant, tournant à l'angle du mur au moment même où Selia ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, tombant nez à nez avec le roux...

X.x.X.x.X

To be continue...

Mouhahahaha j'ai réussi *v* et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir galérée je vous promets xDD Bon j'espère que cela vous plait toujours !! L'identité du couple de la buanderie est enfin révélé héhé Merci encore pour les commentaires ça me fait très plaisir !! gros bisouxx

Nana-chan ~ I happy to meet you, you are my destiny ~ (8) (07/02/09 ; 16h40)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titre**__ : Rédemption_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Toujours les même pauvres petits UwU_

_**Genre**__ : Heu genre si j'arrive a faire ce que je veux dans se chapitre, violent et sadique a souhait_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Toujours pas a moi ~~~~~~~ xD_

_***a suprimé la ligne spoiler mouhahahaha***_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Beuuuuuuh je suis levée depuis une heure et pour rien par ce que le technitien qui devait venir changer mon volet roulant c'est fait mal alors bah je me retrouve a glander chez moi et je suis HS j'ai fait un cauchemare horrible uu Enfin bref, j'ai pas vraiment les yeux en face des troues mais je vais quand même me lancer dans se chapitre, que je suis censée donner a corriger a ma beta samedi UwU_

_**EDIT: **__Comme ma beta n'est pas trop disponible en se moment et que je pars en vacances et que par consequent je sais pas quand je pourrais poster se chapite si j'attend la version de ma beta, je vais donc essayer de le corriger moi même j'implore donc des maintenant votre pardon pour les fautes qui demeureront ToT et espere que cela ne generas pas trop votre lecture voila_

_Nana-chan~Dodo T_T (11/02/09)_

**Rédemption**

par Nana-chan

L'institut E.S. Brock Wood, éminente école reconnue dans toute la péninsule pour ses réussites en terme de réinsertion social des jeunes. Fondée Il y a dix ans, par les frères Edward et Selia Brock wood, deux jeunes demi frère, dont le dernier fut adopté par un couple américain. Selia était alors âgés de huit ans quand John Brock Wood et sa femme l'on recueillit. Élevé par une mère des plus douce et un père des plus prompt a la discipline, Selia c'était parfaitement adapté a sa nouvelle vie, bien heureux d'avoir quitté son orphelinat. En plus d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille aimante, il avait également eu le plaisir d'avoir un grand frère de deux ans son ainé.

Il c'était parfaitement bien intégré a cette famille, s'entendant a merveille avec son nouveau frère Edward. Edward était d'un naturel très introverti, il avait mis du temps avant d'accorder sa confiance a son demi frère. Pourtant au bout de quelques année, leur complicité ne faisait plus aucun doute. Quand Selia eut quinze ans il perdit pour la seconde fois sa mère dans un tragique accident de voiture. Cela n'avait fait que le rapprocher d'avantage d'Edward, surtout face un père bien plus en clin a la discipline qu'a l'amour, ne pardonnant pas le moindre écart de conduite. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que ce ne fut pas a son père que Selia préféra se confier mais a son demi-frère.

- "Edward je... je peux te parler ?"

L'ainé sursauté, levant le né de son bouquin pour sourire a son frère.

- "Bien sur entre je t'en pris !!"

Selia lui rendit son sourire et vint s'assoir a coté de lui sur son lit.

- "Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire Selia ?"

- "Voila je... c'est gênant d'en parler, je pensais que ça serait plus simple..."

- "Selia, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !" Il pausa la main sur son épaule dans un geste bien veillant.

- "Je... oui je sais... voila je..; je crois que je suis... amoureux..."

Edward sourit.

- "C'est génial ça Selia !! Je ne vois pas ou es le problème !!"

- "Hm... je doute que ça soit réciproque et en plus.... papa serait furieux...."

- "Qu'est ce que vient faire papa la dedans ?"

- "Je pense pas qu'il apprécierait... que j'aime cette personne."

- "Selia... le plus important, c'est ce que te dicte ton cœur dans cette histoire."

- "Hm... sans doute... et qu'est ce que tu fais de la réciprocité ?"

- "Et bien... je pense que tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans le cœur de cette personne avant de lui avoir fait par de tes sentiments tu ne crois pas ?"

Selia soupira, acquiesçant a ce que son frère venait de lui dire, après tout celui-ci avait raison, il ne pouvait pas savoir avant de s'être confessé. Il offrit un superbe sourire a son frère.

- "Tu as raison...."

Puis il prit une profonde inspiration, et se pencha sur son frère écrasant ses lèvres fine contre celle pulpeuse d'Edward.

- "Je t'aime Edward...."

X.x.X.x.X

- "Alors dis moi..... tu n'as toujours rien a dire pour ta défense ?"

L'autre se contenta de sourire, plissant les yeux pour chasser le trouble qui s'y immisçait.

- "Tu as l'air fatigué, qu'est ce qui ne va pas Die ?"

Le roux avait la tête baissé, tout ses muscles plus endoloris les un que les autres, attaché par les poignets contre le mur de pierre il regardait Selia faire les cent pas devant lui.

- ".. c'est juste que... je commence a avoir du mal a garder les yeux ouvert... monsieur..."

Le brun vint se poster devant lui empoignant sa tignasse pour lui faire relever son visage, visage qui s'approchait plus de l'hématome ambulant que d'un visage.

- "Serait ce a cause de tout ses bleus sur ton visage."

Il souligna ses mots par le geste appuyant sur la pommette violacée du roux qui réprima un cri de douleur.

- "Ou peut être est ce... a cause de tout se sang qui coule de ton front....."

Une fois de plus il allia le geste a la parole.

- "Hmm... sans doute....."

- "Oui mais tu l'as bien cherché !! non seulement tu t'es permis de venir me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit mais en plus, tu refuses de me dire ce que diable tu fichais dans le couloir !!"

- "Je vous l'ai dis, je me suis perdu en allant au toilette !!"

- "Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça Die !! tu me sous estime !!"

Selia revint prés de la table, contre le mur adjacent a celui ou Die était attaché. Il y observa les divers instrument qui y était disposé, méditant sur l'utilité de chacun, et donc a celui qui lui serait le plus utile. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il se fut décidé.

- "Vois tu, j'aime beaucoup cette petit chose, je la trouve a la fois simple, mais très efficace !! pas toi ?"

- "Hm.... un petit fouet.. c'est mignon... personnellement.. j'ai une préférence pour le bâton.... je trouve ça plus... virile"

Die rigola, du moins il essaya, grimaçant de douleur.

- "Plus virile hein ?...Et bien moi je préfère de loin le fouet, il porte peut être des coups moins... dure... mais tellement plus douloureux dans la lonGUEUR..."

Et sur sa dernière syllabe il abattit le fouet sur le torse nu et déjà bien amoché de l'élève.

- "Que faisais tu dehors ?"

- "Vous voulez la vérité."

- "Je ne demande rien de plus !"

- "Hm... intéressant... alors si je vous dis... que j'adore me dégourdir les jambe après m'être envoyé en l'air vous me croyez ?"

Selia lui envoya une violente gifle.

- "Tu es stupide Die... et pourtant ça ne m'étonnerais pas...vu tes... antécédents..."

Le roux releva le tête, réellement intrigué par ce que Selia venait de dire.

- "Mes... antécédents ?"

- "Ho... tu pensais que je l'ignorais... Die... sache qu'ici rien n'arrive par.. accident..."

- "ENFLUUURE !! vous le saviez !! pourquoi !! pourquoi vous avez fait ça alors !!"

Selia riait, il savait qu'il avait frappé la ou cela faisait mal. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant les larme de Die couler sur ses joues meurtri.

- "Que pouvais je faire d'autre Die !! c'était pour ton bien... tu t'étais entiché de se garçon, pour le bien de ta guérison je ne pouvais pas rester la sans rien faire !!"

- "Vous... vous n'aviez pas le droit... Kazu...."

- "pleure Die... pleure..."

X.x.X.x.X

Il n'était pas rare que des élèves disparaisse pendant plusieurs jours ici. Malheureusement c'était monnaie courante, tout le monde savait ou se trouvé les "disparus" chacun espérant seulement les voir reparaitre. Certain ne s'apercevait pas des "disparitions", d'autre se contentait d'espérer de les voir revenir pas trop amoché et d'autre... se rongeaient littéralement les sang, en perdant le sommeille, l'appétit, guettant le moindre signe annonçant son retour. Et c'était aujourd'hui, après cinq jour d'absence, Selia venait enfin de regagner le réfectoire pour souper avec les autres membres du personnel.

Kyo ouvrit des yeux rond comme des billes, lançant un regard entendu a Jui qui mangeait en face de lui. Il ne finit même pas son plateau, se précipitant directement a la chambre de Die, qu'il trouva vide. Il prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle et courut a toute jambe a l'infirmerie dans laquelle il pénétra sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Die était la, allongé sur la table d'examen, le blond resta comme paralysé en voyant dans quel état Selia l'avait mis. Takeru était penché sur lui, entrain de nettoyer et désinfecter son visage, et de l'autre coté du lit se trouvé Mao, assit sur une chaise il tenait la main de Die, l'air inquiet. Takeru sourit, parlant d'une voix douce.

- "On s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi Die !"

- "Hm..."

Le roux regarda Mao, puis désigna le rideau qui entourait le lit du regard. Mao parut surpris, mais se leva et tira le rideaux laissant Kyo seul a coté du bureau de l'infirmier, dans un état de total incompréhension. Il resta planté, sans bouger, écoutant Takeru s'afférer derrière le rideaux, et Die gémir de douleur de temps a autre.

Après plusieurs minute Takeru revint a son bureau, posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Kyo.

- "Il va bien.... tu peux aller le voir"

Le petit blond déglutit difficilement, parlant a voix très basse et un peu brisée.

- "Il veut pas me voir..."

- "Bien sur que si... vas y"

Kyo inspira profondément et se dirigea vers le lit tendit que Takeru demandé a Mao de la rejoindre. Le petit blond laissa sortir le plus jeune de derrière le rideaux et y pénétra a sa place. Die ne regardait pas dans sa direction, un large bandage entourant son front et son corps étant a présent recouvert du drap. Il s'approcha doucement de lui.

- "Comment tu te sens ?" Ça voix était encore un peu éraillée, il luttait pour ne pas que ses larmes lui échappe.

- " Çà va."

Kyo fut surpris du ton sec de sa voix. Avec précaution il vint prendre la main de Die dans la sienne, mais le roux eut vite fait de la retirer. Le blond renifla, prenant son courage a deux mains.

- "Die, qu'est ce que je t'ai fais !?"

- "Rien pourquoi."

- "Bah je.... Die, il faut vraiment que je te parle sinon je sais que je n'aurais plus le courage de le refaire !"

Le roux tourna enfin le visage vers lui, plein de bleu mais sur le quel on n'avait aucun mal a lire la dureté.

- "Je... Die je t'aime... je... je suis amoureux... de toi...."

Die détourna la tête de son interlocuteur.

- "Je sais."

- "Tu... tu sais ?"

- ".. faudrait être aveugle !"

- "Ho..."

- "Laisse tomber Kyo, ce n'es pas réciproque et... tu n'as aucune chance, alors si t'as rien d'autre a me dire va-t-en je suis fatigué..."

Le blond était ébahit, est ce que c'était bien Die, son Die, le doux, gentil, serviable Die qui venait de lui dire des mots aussi dure... Il renifla laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues et partit en courant, claquant la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui.

X.x.X.x.X

- "J'espère que Die va bien...."

Jui sursauta très légèrement, il croyait Shiyuu profondément endormi. Il bougea légèrement, resserrant son étreinte sur le plus jeune, câlinant tendrement ses cheveux.

- "On demandera a Kyo demain !" Il sourit "Et si tu veux on ira le voir demain soir d'accord ?"

- "Oui..."

Shiyuu se bouina confortablement contre son ainé, s'enivrant de sa douce odeur devenu si familière avec le temps. Ils commençaient tout les deux a trouver le sommeille quand un violent claquement de porte les firent sursauter.

- "Que... Jui qu'est ce que c'est !!?"

- "Je sais pas.. e..écoute..."

Tout deux firent silence, écoutant se qui pouvait bien se passer dans la chambre voisine. Puis ils les entendirent... les pleures, les cris et les sanglots étouffé. Quelqu'un était entrain de pleurer a s'en déchirer l'âme. Jui et Shiyuu se fixèrent, apeuré, pourquoi quelqu'un était il entrain de pleurer de la sorte dans la chambre de Die, que pouvait il bien lui être arrivé... Jui se leva.

- "Ou tu vas ?"

- "Je vais voir qui c'est et ce qui se passe."

- "Je viens avec toi!"

- "Non, c'est pas une bonne idée Shiyuu"

- "Je..je veux pas rester tout seul Jui, s'il te plait !"

Le plus vieux céda, se saisissant de la main de Shiyuu. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir puis entraina le plus jeune dans a chambre voisine, refermant directement la porte derrière eux.

Le petit blond n'avait même pas bronché en entendant quelqu'un rentrer dans la chambre. Il était resté en boule sur le lit a pleurer, serrant contre son visage le coussin du roux. Jui indiqua du regard a Shiyuu de rester ou il était et vint s'assoir prés du blond pausant une main sur son dos secoué de spasme.

- "Kyo... qu'est ce qui se passe Kyo... comment... comment va Die...."

- "... b.... bien... il..v..va bien..."

Jui soupira de soulagement et a cette 'nouvelle' Shiyuu vint prés d'eux.

- "Alors, pourquoi tu pleures comme ça Kyo, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Kyo se retourna et se jeta contre Jui, se serrant contre lui, le plus vieux caressa son dos essayant de le calmer.

- "Je.. je suis aller le voir il... je lui ai parlé...de.... je lui ai dis que.. que je l'aimais... et..il..."

Il tenta de se calmer un peut, cherchant son souffle, avant de reprendre.

- "Il... il m'as dit que... ce n'était pas réciproque et que... ça ne le serais jamais... tu.. tu aurais vu ses yeux Jui.. ils étaient, froid, dure... rien que d'y repenser j'en ai froid dans le dos..."

Jui se mordit la lèvre en regardant Shiyuu; resserra son étreinte sur le petit blond. Il le berça doucement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se calme. Puis il l'allongea sur le lit du roux, le laissant s'endormir, recouvrant son petit corps avec la couverture avant de quitter la chambre, pour regagner la sienne avec Shiyuu.

- "Pourquoi.. pourquoi Die lui a dis ça... j'aurais plus tôt cru qu'il l'aimait bien, pour pas dire tout court..."

- "Ouai je sais... et t'as raison se crétin l'aime, il me l'as dit !"

- "Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir repoussé comme ça !"

Jui soupira venant s'assoir sur son lit a coté de son camarade.

- "Je pense qu'il a peur...."

- "Peur... tu veux dire... par rapport a ce qu'il c'est passé avec... kazu-chan ?"

- "Ouai.. je pense qu'il a peur que.. ça refasse la même chose... il veut juste protéger Kyo... enfin je crois...."

- "Hm.... c'est triste quand même...."

- "Quoi donc ? "

- "De devoir faire du mal a la personne que l'on aime pour la protéger...."

- "Ouai, faire du mal pour le bien d'une personne ça semble étrange...."

- "Oui.. et puis, si ils s'aiment c'est triste qu'ils se rendent malheureux tout les deux lors qu'ils pourraient être tellement heureux... ensemble... surtout ici... Il suffirait que Die lui parle, qu'il lui explique..."

- "T'as raison, que Die lui parle rendrait les chose beaucoup plus simple..."

Il sourit a Shiyuu caressant doucement sa joue le regardant dans les yeux.

- "Ca n'a pas du être facile..."

- "Quoi ?"

- "Pour Kyo ! d'avouer son amour a Die ! je sais que.. je n'en aurais jamais le courage moi....." Il baissa les yeux, fuyant le regard de Jui, rougissant en se mordant la levre. "... de te le dire...."

L'ainé ouvrit grand les yeux, un radieux sourire illuminant son visage, il fit relever la tête de son interlocuteur, prenant son doux visage entre ses mains, et avant que celui ci est pu répliquer quoi que se soit il vint l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse du monde. Shiyuu se laissa faire, bien que surpris il était heureux et vint instinctivement nouer ses bras autour du cou de Jui. Il répondit timidement mais surement au baiser de son aimé, se laissant entrainer par lui sur le lit. Jui le serrait contre lui, le faisant basculer sur le dos, il vint caresser sa hanche caressant le peux de peau que son t-shirt ne couvrait pas. Puis doucement il vint passer la main sur son ventre, le caressant doucement, remontant vers ses bouton de chaire. Shiyuu tremblota

- "Hm..."

- "Shiyuu ? tu... tu veux que j'arrête ?"

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, dévorant Jui des yeux.

- "Non..."

Le plus vieux sourit, retirant le t-shirt a son amant avant de venir le couvrir de baiser souriant a chaque petit gémissement que Shiyuu n'arrivait pas a retenir. Jui vint prendre place sur son bassin, lui souriant en le dévorant des yeux. Avec lenteur il retira son t-shirt, se retrouvant a égalité avec son partenaire. Shiyuu vint caresser timidement son torse, en découvrant la douceur et les formes. Jui le laissa faire un moment puis revint se pencher sur lui, l'embrassant tendrement, avant de venir porter son attention sur la peau fine de sa nuque câlinant doucement son ventre. Puis il vint porter son attention sur son torse, prenant un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres, le pressant doucement.

Shiyuu passa ses mains dans le dos de son amant, le caressant avidement, retenant ses gémissements, il glissa doucement sur ses fesses, les caressant toujours timidement, faisant sourire Jui.

Celui-ci était arrivé au niveau du nombril de son amant, jouant de sa langue dedans. Puis il descendit du bassin de Shiyuu, se mettant entre ses jambes fine, les caressant tendrement, puis tout en douceur il fit glisser son pantalon de pyjama, lui retirant tout en observant ses joue s'empourprer.

- "N'ai pas peur Shiyuu."

Il sourit en voyant qu'une bosse se formait déjà dans le boxer de son amant. Il vint la caresser doucement, faisant se cambrer Shiyuu, qui se mordait la main pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. Jui commença a frotter doucement son érection contenu, pressant plus fort la ou se dessinait l'extrémité de son sexe. Puis il se pencha dessus, l'embrassant, toujours a travers le tissus. Pour ne pas que le plus jeune soit trop mal a l'aise il retira son propre pantalon, avant de revenir s'allonger sur lui, l'embrassant avec amour. Tout doucement il commença a faire glisser le sous vêtement du plus jeune qui commençait a devenir de trop, se redressant pour rendre la tache plus facile.

Instinctivement, Shiyuu serra les cuisses et essaya de cacher sa nudité avec ses main. Jui le rassura, par des mots, des caresses, des regards, des sourire.... et Le plus jeune se détendit s'offrant corps et âme a son aimé. Et pour montrer a son amant qu'il en attendait plus, il lui retira a son tour son sous vêtement, rougissant en découvrant son sexe tendu par l'excitation.

Jui revint prendre place entre les cuisses d'ivoire de Shiyuu et entama de langoureux va et vient sur son membre, lui arrachant quelques plainte mal contenu. Il humidifia rapidement deux de ses doigts et vint doucement caresser l'intimité de son partenaire, massant son anneaux de chaire avant de faire pénétrer un doigt en lui.

- "Ha.."

- "Ça... ça va ?"

Shiyuu fit oui de la tête, a vrai dire il avait plus gémit par surprise et un léger inconfort que par douleur. Il se laissant faire se détendant, les mouvements qu'exerçait Jui sur son sexe l'aider énormément, se délectant de chacune des nouvelles sensations que celui-ci lui offrait.

Très lentement, il glissa un second doigt, cette fois Shiyuu couina a cause de la légère douleur que cela lui procura, mais il savait qu'il devait se détendre et fit donc de son mieux. Jui le prépara du mieux qu'il pu, ne voulant pour rien au monde le blesser en le pénétrant. Le plus jeune n'avait de cesse de haleter, se tortillant de plaisir. Le jugeant suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts et retourna s'allonger contre Shiyuu, l'embrassant tendrement tendit qu'il caresser son intimité avec l'extrémité de son sexe. Et alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser, il le pénétra doucement, étouffant le gémissement de son amant.

Une fois en lui il ne bougea plus, plaçant ses jambes sur ses hanches pour qu'il soit plus a l'ais et attendit avant de faire le moindre mouvement, dévorant son visage de tendre baiser.

Après un petit moment, Shiyuu s'exprima d'une voix roque, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- "Jui... je... je t'aime..."

- "Je t'aime aussi"

Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et commença a onduler doucement gémissant a l'unissons avec son amant. Ils luttaient tout deux pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, se dévorant des yeux, se cambrant, caressant leur corps respectif.

Ils se libèrent en même temps, l'un jouissant dans le corps de son amant et l'autre se rependant sur leur deux ventres. Jui s'empressa de les essuyer, et vint s'allonger contre l plus jeune, se laissant câliner, cherchant son souffle, avant de tomber de someille dans les bras de la personne qu'il cherissait le plus.

X.x.X.x.X

A suivre...

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfin fini TwT et je suis malade couchée aphonne avec de la fievre yeah xD j'espere que ça vous plait toujours !! En tout cas je prend beaucoup de plaisir a ecrire cette fic !! merci infiniment de la lmire et de la commenter ça me fait reellement plaisir !!

Nana-chan ~ Happy valentin's day a tous !! (14/02/09 ; 23h21)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titre** : Rédemption_

_**Auteur** : Nana-chan_

_**Sujet** : Non finalement j'ai pas encore changé xD_

_**Genre** : Genre pour le moment j'en sais absolument rien UwU_

_**Disclaimer** : Peut-être qu'avec un gros tonneau de bière accroché un ameçon o.o  
_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur** : Bon nous sommes mercredi, et je dois rendre le chapitre lundi... ça va être hard dans le sens ou a partir de demain j'ai des amies qui vienne chez moi et ceux jusqu'a lundi haha... en gros faudrait que je boucle cette chose aujourd'hui T_T priez pour moi_

_Nana-chan~ my name is conda, Ana Conda... (18/02/09)_

**Rédemption**

par Nana-chan

Le soleil venait de montrer ses premier rayons, chatouillant l'herbe fraiche parsemée de rosée, faisant se refléter en allo dorée des formes enchanteresse dans le lac. Un rayon inopportuns vint caresser sa joue, le faisant se serrer d'avantage contre la personne à ses cotés. Le jeune homme eu une fraction de seconde de réflexion durant laquelle il se demanda dans les bras de qui il était allongé, avant qu'un fin et doux sourire ne vienne fleurir sur son visage. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, se dégagent légèrement de l'étreinte de son amant pour contempler son beau visage endormi, celui-ci bougea légèrement, caressant son dos en bougeant sa main ce qui arracha un frisson au plus jeune. Shiyuu était encore un peu gêné de se réveiller nu dans les bras de son amant, de la même façon qu'il avait encore du mal à porter son regard sans rougir sur le corps de Jui. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que l'heure du lever ne soit sonnée, il se laissa donc aller à le contempler, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage, puis il laissa glisser son regard sur sa nuque, en redessinant chaque courbe, descendant en suite sur son torse parfaitement imberbe, ses pectoraux finement sculptés, puis son ventre plat, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Ses joues rosir légèrement quand il s'égara sur une de ses hanches que le drap ne couvrait pas.

Il soupira, bien qu'il aurait aimé rester là à regarder son aimé dormir jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'éveille, il devait se résoudre à le sortir de ses rêves, pour qu'il ait le temps de se rhabiller et de regagner sa chambre avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Shiyuu commença par embrasser doucement son torse, faisant soupirer d'aise le plus vieux, il sourit et commença à le marquer d'un petit suçon entre les deux pectoraux, assez bas pour que personne ne puisse le voir. Jui se réveilla, mais ne bougea pas laissant son amant terminer. Quand celui-ci releva la tête le plus vieux lui offrit un jolie sourire, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

- "Coucou"

- "Coucou, bien dormi ?"

- "Oui" Il s'étira paresseusement jetant un regard à la fenêtre "Hm, d'habitude c'est moi qui te réveille, pas l'inverse"

- "Je commence à en avoir l'habitude."

Jui sourit et vint reprendre son jeune amant dans ses bras, lui offrant un doux et tendre baiser, avant de sortir à contre cœur du lit, continuant de s'étirer sous le regard à la fois gêné mais intéressé de son cher et tendre. Il chercha ses vêtements du regard, s'abaissant de façon provocante, se sachant regardé. Il eut vite fait d'enfiler son pantalon et son t-shirt, puis vint embrasser une dernière fois son amant.

- " A Tout a l'heure !"

Shiyuu regarda donc la porte de sa chambre se refermer sur Jui. Il soupira, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demie que Jui et lui filaient le parfait amour. Ils devaient certes se cacher mais cela ne faisait rien, il faisait avec, beaucoup de leur camarades ne pouvaient pas se venter d'aimer et d'être aimés en retour dans un endroit pareil.

Kyo et Die en étaient le parfait exemple, tout deux s'aimaient éperdument, mais Die était bien trop entêté, et de se fait tout deux souffraient de l'absence de l'autre. Shiyuu soupira, il savait la chance qu'il avait, Jui était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et c'était lui que cette personne exceptionnelle avait choisit d'aimer et cela faisait de lui l'être le plus heureux de cette terre.

Quand la sonnerie retentit il prit ses affaires de toilettes et se rendit sans trainer dans les douches où il retrouva Jui et ses autres camarades.

X.x.X.x.X

Depuis une semaine Kyo s'était fait une raison. Il lui avait fallut quelques jours mais il avait fini par accepter le fait que Die ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne veuille pas de lui. Ca n'avait pas était facile, il avait beaucoup pleuré et depuis il ne fréquentait plus personne, ignorant quiconque voulait rentrer en contact avec lui, se fondant dans son mutisme et sa solitude. Seulement ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Brock Wood il s'était fait des amis, ho pas beaucoup, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas se sentir seul et avoir des gens sur qui compter et inversement bien sur. Ses amis n'apprécièrent donc pas de le voir se reclure de la sorte, il n'y avait rien de pire que de déprimer dans un pareil institut, encore plus quand on se croyait tout seul oublié avec ses problèmes.

Kyo était une fois de plus tout seul dans sa chambre, sautant une énième fois le repas du soir. Allongé sur son lit il avait un bras replié sur ses yeux, sa respiration régulière aurait pu faire croire qu'il dormait, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que crut Aiji quand il pénétra dans la chambre de son camarade et le trouva ainsi. Il vint s'assoir sur le lit, faisant réagir Kyo, qui écarta son bras, il ne parut pas surpris de trouver Aiji ici. Se dernier soupira en découvrant l'œil au beurre noir du blond.

- "Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?"

- "..."

- "Kyo... T'arriveras à rien en jouant les grand solitaire !!"

- "..."

- "On compte si peu pour toi que tu nous fuit maintenant"

- "Je ne vous fuis pas !"

Bingo, Aiji venait de toucher une corde sensible

- "Ha bon ? On dirait pourtant !!"

Kyo soupira s'asseyant sur son lit.

- "Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?"

- "... Selia n'a pas eut l'air d'apprécier que je sèche les cours et saute quelques repas...."

- "Je vois... t'es allé voir Takeru ?"

Le plus jeune fit non de la tête.

- "C'est rien de méchant… c'était juste un avertissement...."

- "Dans ce cas essaye de faire en sorte que ça reste un avertissement hein...."

- "Hm..... je... je ne vous fuis pas tu sais...c'est juste que... je suis pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment..."

- "Kyo, tu déprimes, et dans ces moment la c'est mauvais de rester tout seul, alors on s'en fiche que tu sois de mauvaise compagnie comme tu dis, ne reste pas tout seul, on est là pour t'aider !!"

Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du blond qui acquiesça.

- "C'est juste que j'ai tendance à me mettre à pleurer pour un rien en ce moment... je suis pathétique je sais mais... je suis vraiment... amoureux de lui..."

- "T'as pas à te justifier t'en fais pas"

Il lui sourit, l'invitant à vider son sac, ça ne pouvait que l'aider à se sentir mieux après et à voir de l'avant.

- "Je... ça fait trois moi que je suis ici et il était tellement gentil avec moi, j'avais vraiment l'impression... de l'intéresser, mais de toute évidence je me suis trompé..."

- "Très sincèrement... je ne pense pas. Si tu veux un point de vue extérieur, on pensait tous que vous alliez finir par vous mettre ensemble tous les deux.... Mais Die est un imbécile ! C'est un idiot qui est en train de passer à coté de quelqu'un de très bien. Alors arrête de pleurer ça n'en vaut pas la peine d'accord !"

Kyo lui sourit, il appréciait la compagnie de Aiji, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil.

- "Hm.. merci"

- "De rien !! Die est une tête de mule, mais ne te laisse pas faire par lui d'accord !"

- "...ça marche... mais… j'ai peur de le revoir... et pourtant j'en meurs d'envie je m'inquiète tellement pour lui...."

- "Il est dans sa chambre depuis hier... Takeru va le voir trois fois par jour pour ses soins, mais si tu veux le voir il y est."

- "Non, je... j'aurais trop peur qu'il me dise de partir..."

- "Je t'ai dis de pas te laisser faire par lui"

Aiji sourit, arrachant un rire léger à Kyo qui fit oui de la tête

- " T'as raison !! Je vais aller le voir, après tout on est amis que je sache, j'ai bien le droit d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles !!"

Kyo c'était levé, bien déterminé à aller rendre visite à Die, quant a Aiji il le regardait en souriant, content d'avoir aidé son ami. Il sortit donc en même temps que lui, regagnant sa chambre tandis que Kyo se rendait à celle de Die. Il marchait d'un pas décidé, il savait parfaitement où il allait, il s'était rendu tellement de fois dans cette chambre qu'il aurait pu s'y rendre les yeux fermés. Le petit blond prit garde à ce qu'il n'y ait personne et que personne ne l'entende. Il tourna le dernier angle de mur qui le séparait de la chambre de Die, quand il vit un petit blond, qui lui ressemblait étrangement d'ailleurs, la quitter. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il préféra faire volte face. Il était en train de rebrousser chemin quand une petite main vint agripper son bras.

- "Kyo attend !!"

Il reconnu aussitôt sa voix et se retourna donc vers lui. Il n'avait pas entendu Mao le suivre.

- "Quoi ?"

- "Je..." Le plus jeune semblait intimidé par Kyo, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. "Je... je sais pas pourquoi tu m'aimes pas et… c'est pas grave mais.... c'est pas parce que je vais voir Die que tu peux pas y aller tu sais..."

- "Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi Mao…"

- "Ha... je... je croyais... je.... tu sais, je sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit à l'infirmerie demo... Die est très triste depuis...je... je pense que tu lui manques..."

- "Je penses pas non...."

- "Vas le voir... Takeru ne va pas tarder par contre"

Kyo se contenta de faire oui de la tête puis retourna en direction de la chambre du roux, laissant Mao retrouver la sienne. Une fois devant le panneau de bois, il prit une profonde inspiration puis fit céder la poignée pénétrant dans la chambre. Celle-ci n'était éclairée que par la faible lueur de trois bougies, posées sur la table de chevet du roux. Les rideaux étaient tirés et de toute évidence la chambre n'avait pas était aérée de la journée. Quant à Die il était là, assis sur son lit, torse nu, de larges bandes l'entourant, laissant tout de même paraitre des trace de bleux et de lacération, il dévisageait Kyo d'un air sévère, les sourcils froncés.

- "Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?"

Le petit blond inspira profondément, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, il s'avança vers son vis a vis.

- "Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de venir voir comment tu vas ? On est amis que je sache non ?"

Die ne répondit rien, se contentant de ramener son regard vers le sol. Kyo soupira, au moins il ne l'avait pas foutu à la porte, il s'avança vers la fenêtre tirant les rideaux.

- "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

- "J'aère la pièce... respire...j'ai pas l'intention de rester, je refermerai les rideaux après...."

Une fois la fenêtre un peu ouverte il vint s'assoir sur le lit à coté de Die, essayant tout de même de rester à distance.

- "Comment tu te sens ? "

- "Ca va... les grosses douleurs sont parties maintenant.... faut juste changer mes pansements et... J'ai une coupure qui cicatrise mal...." Il pointa un endroit sur son torse, sur un de ses pectoraux, au niveau de son têton, caché par le bandage.

- "Si... je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas..." Il lui sourit timidement

- "Ca va t'en fais pas, Mao est souvent là il m'aide à prendre mes cachets."

- "Hm...Die je... je voudrais que ça redevienne comme avant.... quand tu ne savais pas et que... et qu'on pouvait être proches tous les deux...."

- "Kyo... je..."

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, l'infirmier venant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

- "Bonsoir Kyo"

- "Bonsoir Sensei... je... je vais vous laisser..."

- "Tu peux rester ça ne me dérange pas et je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, enfin si tu veux bien Die."

- "Ca...ça m'es égal, il peut rester..."

Takeru sourit, prenant la place de Kyo sur le lit puis commença à défaire les bandes de Die, sous le regard protecteur du petit blond. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre en découvrant les plaies que masquait les pansements. En effet la plupart n'étaient pratiquement plus visibles ou complètement cicatrisées, seul demeurait un large bleu sur son coté droit, indiquant qu'il devait avoir des côtes cassées et une large coupure au niveau de son téton gauche, coupant celui en deux. La plaie était rouge et boursouflée, Takeru l'examina attentivement, puis il sortit de quoi le soigner de sa trousse, y appliquant du désinfectant avec soin, faisant grimacer Die. L'infirmer avait presque finit, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur Satoshi, l'air paniqué.

- "SENSEI !! vite c'est Sats'-chan il est... il est tombé dans les escalier, il saigne beaucoup on... on l'a conduit à l'infirmerie !!"

- "J'arrive tout de suite !!" il remballa rapidement ses affaires, laissant juste la crème et le désinfectant "Kyo tu veux bien finir je reviendrai faire les bandages après !!"

Puis il quitta la pièce fermant la porte derrière lui sans rien ajouter de plus. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un moment, puis Kyo s'avança vers son ainé prenant le désinfectant pour continuer de soigner Die comme Takeru le lui avait demandé. Le roux sursauta quand Kyo le toucha.

- "Laisse... Takeru va finir en revenant c'est pas la peine !"

- "Il m'as demandé de la faire, tu sais pas pour combien de temps il va en avoir !!"

- "C'est bon je t'ai dis !! J'attendrai, retourne dans ta chambre !"

- "Die, je vais pas te manger !! Faute de me laisser t'aimer laisse-moi au moins te soigner !!"

Le roux ne su pas quoi répondre et ne protesta pas d'avantage quand Kyo continua de désinfecter sa plaie, il gémit seulement un peu de douleur quand il commença à masser ses côtes avec le baume que l'infirmier avait laissé. Il avait les yeux fermé et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, sa respiration était régulière, mis à part sa position, on aurait tout à fait pu croire qu'il dormait.

- "Voila, j'ai fini, désolé si je t'ai fais mal..."

Le blond reprit sa place un peu a distance et regarda Die se redresser légèrement et rouvrir les yeux, il ne les distinguaient pas bien dans la pénombre mais il lui semblait y voir des larmes, et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand Die cligna des paupières et deux petites perle s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues pâles.

- "Die ?..... je t'ai fais si mal que ça ?"

Kyo semblait sincèrement désolé, il n'était certes pas des plus délicat mais il lui semblait tout de même avoir fait très attention pour ne pas blesser Die, et le voir pleurer le chamboulait un peu.

- "Tu es stupide Kyo...."

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux rond comme des billes, l'air beat il se leva, vraiment blessé

- "Je... Je crois que je vais m'en aller...."

Il tourna les talons s'apprêtant à sortir quand il se sentit partir en arrière, atterrissant sur le lit, Die penché sur lui, le surplombant de tout son être, ses longs cheveux formant comme un rideau autour d'eux. Il le regardait droit dans yeux, ses joues toujours humides, il porta une main douce au visage du blond.

- "Qu'est ce que...."

Die le bâillonna d'un doigt, s'allongeant contre lui appuyé sur ses avant bras de chaque coté du visage du blond.

- "Chuut.... tu es stupide... d'être venu me voir.... comment... comment veux tu que j'arrive à t'oublier et... à ne pas penser à ce désir qui me déchire quand je ne fais que penser à toi si en plus tu viens me voir... et pire encore si tu te mets à me toucher...."

- "Die...."

- "J'ai essayé... j'ai essayé de lutter mais j'y arrive pas... surtout si ça veut dire ne plus pouvoir te voir ou te parler.... pourtant je veux te protéger, je me sens tellement égoïste, j'ai envie d'être près de toi mais plus on se rapproche et plus tu seras en danger.... pardon..."

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix commençait à se briser. Kyo quand à lui se contenta de le prendre dans ses bas l'attirant contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Le roux se redressa légèrement, regardant le blond dans les yeux avant de venir écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout en approfondissant le baiser, Kyo resserra légèrement son étreinte sur Die qui poussa un petit gémissement de douleur faisant automatiquement lâcher prise au blond. Il s'allongea doucement sur le dos, une main sur son ventre, la tête tournée vers Kyo, il lui sourit doucement, l'invitant du regard à venir contre lui, ce que le blond fit instinctivement, se mettant de façon à ne pas lui faire mal d'avantage. Le temps passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne brise le paisible silence qui s'était installé, Kyo c'était mis à câliner le ventre de Die du bout des doigts, passant sur ses cicatrice encore en relief sur son torse, il effleura la balafre qui déchirait son bouton de chair, y déposant un léger baiser avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Die, reprenant ses douces caresses, pour finir par s'endormir, Die le suivant de près.

Quand Takeru revint, il les trouva étroitement enlacés et sourit, fermant la fenêtre il laissa les rideaux ouverts et éteignit les bougies presque entièrement consumées et partit en les laissant dormir calmement.

X.x.X.x.X

- "J'aime pas faire ça...."

Le blond c'était stoppé dans le couloir, la tête baissée il avait resserré sa main sur celle de son amant. Celui-ci fit volte fasse et vint prendre Uruha dans ses bras le câlinant tendrement.

- "Je sais Takara... moi non plus... mais tu sais qu'on a pas le choix...."

- "Oui... mais j'ai toujours... peur que.... enfin tu sais..."

- "Takara, je ne laisserai jamais cette chose arriver je t'en fais le serment !! Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive !!"

Uruha se contenta de faire oui de la tête, pas vraiment rassuré pour autant, il embrassa doucement son amant et reprit sa route dans le couloir, sa main toujours étroitement serrée dans celle du brun. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, allant directement vers le lit, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire ce n'était pas la première fois.

Le blond s'allongea, tremblant plus de crainte que d'excitation, il prit doucement Aoi dans ses bras quand celui ci vint s'allonger sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Doucement il défit sa chemise d'uniforme, dénudant son torse pâle avant de venir l'embrasser, jouant avec ses têtons se délectant de ses gémissements. Le brun retira sa propre chemise avant de revenir porter son attention sur Uruha, le caressant, l'embrassant le léchant sans retenue, voulant lui faire oublier tout ce qui pouvait se trouver autour d'eux.

Aoi vint doucement se mettre ente les cuisses de son amant défaisant son pantalon pour en suite le lui retirer au même titre que son boxer. Comme toujours il était gêné par sa nudité et le brun vint le rassurer d'un baiser, avant de venir reporter son attention à l'entre jambe du blond. Il prit doucement son érection en main et le masturba lentement, le regardant en souriant. Uruha attrapa le drap de chaque côté de lui gémissant comme à son habitude. Son amant adorait le voir comme ça, doucement, il vint prendre son sexe en bouche rendant ses gémissements plus aigue encore, caressant doucement ses cuisses avec envie.

- "Haaan A-chan.... motto...."

Aoi lâcha prise, venant retrouver les lèvres douce d'Uruha pour un doux baiser alors qu'il finissait de se déshabiller. Alors qu'ils échangeaient un fiévreux baiser un long soupir gémissant se fit entendre dans la pièce. Uruha se raidit aussitôt, se mettant a trembler de tout son être fixant Aoi l'air complètement terrorisé.

Le brun quant à lui essaya de garder son calme, il sourit pour rassurer son amant et tourna le visage vers l'autre occupant de la pièce.

- "S...Selia-san ?"

- "Continuez !!"

X.x.X.x.X

A suivre...

HAAAAAA j'en ai chié pour l'écrire celui-l mais je suis tombée en panne sèche d'inspiration !! Mais ça va mieux et en plus j'ai trouvé la fin de ma fic mouhahahaha pour répondre à Yuuka, je ne suis pas une grande adepte du pays des bisounours et en générale mes fics finissent pas entièrement bien UwU je suis une sadique dans l'âme j'y peux rien UwU Sinon je suis toujours aussi contente que ça vous plaise et vos commentaires me motivent vraiment donc merci beaucoup !!

Nana-chan~RAS ( 28/02/09 ; 18h56)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titre**__ : Rédemption_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Eternelement les même xD_

_**Genre**__ : Genre je suis obligé de le dire ? nan par ce que j'en sais rien pour le moment xD edit: genre hyper sadique et scene de violence_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Pas a moi T.T  
_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Hm.... je mennuie et je meurs de chaud T_T *va couper le chauffage* en plus j'ai faim mais je me suis remise au regime donc pas de grignotage bon je me suis mis un petit episode de buffy, je mail avec ma nanette et je me lance sur le chapitre 7 !! enjoy~~_

_Nana-chan~ The pervers Koala (03/03/09)_

**Rédemption**

par Nana-chan

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit du plus vieux, étroitement enlacés. Ils ne dormaient pas, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. C'était si rare qu'ils puissent se retrouver ainsi, au calme, sans crainte de se faire prendre. Le petit brun commençait à s'endormir dans les bras de son cher et tendre, bercé par son souffle dans son cou, les battements de son cœur qui raisonnaient contre sa poitrine, ses mains douces, qui caressaient ses cheveux.

- "Tu dors ?"

- "Hm..."

L'interpelé sourit, se redressant légèrement en souriant, caressant le visage de son aimé.

- "Non, je m'endormais... mais je veux pas dormir, je veux profiter au maximum du temps passé avec toi... c'est si rare de pouvoir rester comme ça tous les deux sans vraiment se cacher."

- "Oui..."

Le blond se leva, se mettant assis sur le lit, l'air un peu triste.

- "Ca va pas Takara...."

- "J'ai quelque chose à te dire....."

- "Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?"

- "...."

Le brun se releva et vint s'assoir près de son amant.

- "Edward, parle tu me fais peur !!"

- "Selia écoute... je.... faut qu'on arrête !"

- "Quoi ?!"

- "Selia....ce n'est pas bien ce que l'on fait... ce n'est pas moral et... et on ment à nos parents et .. on est frères !!"

Le brun avait les larmes aux yeux, il semblait déchiré par ce que son frère venait de lui dire.

- "T'as pas le droit de me dire ça Edward !! t'as pas le droit de me balancer ça à la figure !! Pas après ces dernières semaines !!"

Edward se leva, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

- "Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?! J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, et ce n'est pas bien pour nous ni pour toi !! Alors autant arrêter avant... avant de faire une énorme bêtise...."

- "Une énorme bêtise ? Quelle bêtise ? Tu veux dire qu'on fasse l'amour, ou qu'on vive en s'aimant pour toujours et en se rendant mutuellement heureux ? C'est ça ?"

- "Oui !! On ne doit pas !! On ne peut pas !!"

- "Mais pourquoi !! Je t'ai..."

- "...TAIS-TOI !!"

- "Je t'aime Edward !!"

- "Arrête...."

- "Pourquoi j'arrêterais... je dis ce que je pense moi au moins !!"

- "Et bien.... ce n'est pas réciproque Selia !!"

- "Tu mens !! Pourquoi..pourquoi aurais-tu agis de la sorte ces dernières semaines si tu ne m'aimais pas !!"

Il pleurait à présent, cherchant le regard fuyant d'Edward

- ".. Pour m'amuser... rien de plus...."

- "Tu mens....."

- "Non Selia... je... je ne t'aime pas....."

- "JE TE DETESTE !!!"

Le brun partie en courant quittant la chambre de son frère pour rejoindre la sienne, le laissant seul.

- "C'est mieux comme ça.... mon amour...."

X.x.X.x.X

- "Bon tout est parfait !! Tes côtes sont parfaitement remisent et ta coupure commence enfin à cicatriser !! Ca ne devrait plus être très long tu vas donc devoir... retourner en cours Die..."

Il était entrain de reboutonner sa chemise, sous l'œil vigilant de l'infirmier mais aussi de son récent petit ami. Cela ne faisait que deux petites semaines, mais ils se sentaient tellement mieux depuis. Depuis qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, se soutenir en cas de coup dur, ce qui était loin d'être rare et inutile dans un établissement tel que celui-ci. Die était encore un peu tendu quand Kyo venait le rejoindre dans sa chambre, ou lui souriait, il avait constamment peur que le blond se fasse prendre et qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il s'agissait là de sa plus grande crainte, que l'on puisse faire du mal à la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Il faisait donc en sorte que Kyo n'ait rien à craindre et veillait sur lui plus que sur sa propre personne.

Le plus jeune soutint le roux quand celui ci descendit de la table d'examen, même si Die était guérit, il n'était pas pour autant en pleine possession de ses moyens, ayant surtout besoin de repos.

- "Je vais te laisser une plaquette de médicament, cache-la bien, et si tu as mal, surtout la nuit en faite, prend en un d'accord ?"

- "Très bien, merci sensei"

- "Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui Kyo !!"

- "Ne vous faite pas, je m'occuperai bien de lui !"

- "Je n'en doute pas !!" il leur sourit, il n'était pas mécontent qu'au vue de son passé Die est trouvé quelqu'un comme Kyo pour être à ses cotés "Et ne vous en faite pas, tu seras bientôt assez en forme pour que vous puissiez faire des galipettes~"

Takeru rigola retournant à son bureau tandis que Die et Kyo, qui pour le coup s'étaient séparés et marchaient maintenant à un ou deux centimètres de distance, regagnaient la chambre du roux, le blond arborant une ravissante couleur pivoine. Un silence un peu gêné régnait entre les deux amoureux, Die avait un petit sourire amusé dessiné sur le visage et jetait de temps à autre des regards furtifs à Kyo, qui fixait obstinément le sol, les joues en feu. Il semblait prêt à se jeter dans le premier trou de souris qui se présenterait sur son chemin.

Le roux ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, laissant son amant y rentrer en premier, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux avant d'aller s'assoir sur son lit en soupirant d'aise.

- "Tu restes ce soir ?"

- "Je heu... faut que tu te reposes Die... je... je pense pas que ça soit bon pour toi de... de dormir avec quelqu'un dans un lit si petit... je...tu prends de mauvaises positions et je..."

Tout en le laissant parler, Die s'était levé et avait prit place derrière le blond, l'enlaçant doucement le faisant sursauter.

- "Et tu quoi ?"

- "Je..."

Il trembla doucement, parcourut d'un frisson.

- "Tu ?"

Kyo se retourna, faisant face à Die, toujours prisonnier de ses bras.

- "Tu me rends dingue..."

Et sans rien ajouter il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser tendrement, Die resserrant doucement son étreinte sur lui, approfondissant le baiser. Le roux se laissa aller à sortir la chemise du pantalon de Kyo, glissant doucement ses mains sur la peau fine de son dos.

- "Hm... Die..."

Le blond s'écarta doucement, légèrement essoufflé par leur baiser.

- "Ca va pas ?"

- "Non, enfin si, ça va mais je...je suis pas...prêt à....à aller plus loin... pour le moment..."

Une fois de plus Die le regarda avec un petit sourire amusé, lui faisant doucement relever le visage avec son index.

- "T'inquiète pas.... on peut... se faire des câlins sans…pour autant aller plus loin tu sais" Il lui sourit tendrement. "Reste avec moi...."

- "D'accord"

Il l'embrassa furtivement avant d'aller s'assoir sur le lit du roux qui vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant d'abord à ses côtés pour venir reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut une main posé sur la cuisse du blond tandis que celui-ci nouait ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant gentiment glisser en arrière pour bientôt se retrouver allongé, Die au dessus de lui, embrassant sa nuque et ses mains douces parcourant son ventre sous sa chemise. Le blond se laissa aller à caresser le dos de son amant, le câlinant doucement, un peu maladroitement, mais du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le roux déboutonna habilement la chemise de son partenaire avant de venir embrasser doucement son torse, souriant en entendant le petit blond refreiner de petit gémissement. Il frissonna à mesure que Die descendait, alliant doux baiser à d'innombrables caresses. Il laissa le temps à Kyo d'apprécier toutes ces sensations, Die se redressa donc, retirant sa propre chemise pour être à égalité avec le plus jeune. Puis il revint se pencher sur lui, saisissant un de ses boutons de chair entre ses lèvres fines.

- "Han... Die..."

Le blond se redressa, s'appuyant contre le montant du lit, il semblait gêné et cherchait à tout prix à se cacher.

- "Ca ne va pas ?"

- "Je... si si... je heu... c'est gênant....."

- "De quoi ? Que... qu'on soit torse nu tous les deux et que... qu'on se fasse des câlins ?"

- "Non heu... pas ça..."

- "Alors quoi ?"

- "Je...Die tu... je ne suis pas… insensible quand tu me touches.. surtout quand tu me touches... comme ça..."

- "Ho..."

Die sourit, venant prendre le petit blond dans ses bras.

- "C'est plutôt flatteur je dirais... et puis... c'est relativement naturel tu sais"

Il eut un petit rire embrassant Kyo sur la tempe.

- "Oui mais, c'est quand même gênant... Tu sais je.... je n'ai jamais rien fais... avec un garçon, alors...je suis pas... habitué à tout ça....."

- "C'est pas grave t'en fais pas... on est pas pressés"

Die sourit, venant l'embrasser de nouveau, le faisant se rallonger doucement, avant de venir le prendre doucement dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement.

- "Die..."

- "Oui mon cœur ?"

- "J'ai une question stupide à te poser..."

- "Vas-y je t'écoute"

- "Quel âge tu as ?"

- "Heu... en effet question surprenante... heu... j'ai dix neuf ans pourquoi ?"

- "Pour savoir.... si on avait beaucoup d'écart..; c'est bête je sais mais... je me rends compte que je sais presque rien de toi....."

- "Verdict ? Suis-je un vieux croulant à coté de toi ?"

Kyo rigola doucement se serrant plus contre son amant, tirant la couverture sur eux deux

- " Non, j'ai eu seize ans quelques semaines avant que mes parents m'emmènent ici..."

- "Kyo, si tu as des questions à me poser... même si elles te paraissent stupide, posent les moi... après tout, moi non plus je ne te connais pas autant que je le voudrais."

- "Pourquoi tes parents t'ont pas encore sortit de là ?"

Die soupira, câlinant les cheveux de son amant.

- "Ils sont mort... j'ai grandis dans un orphelinat donc voila...."

- "Je suis désolé..."

- "Tu n'as pas à l'être.... pourquoi tes parents t'ont envoyés ici ? Enfin je veux dire...comment ont ils su que tu étais gay ?"

- "Ho heu... je... je leur ai dis… je...je pensais que... qu'ils me comprendraient, je suis leur fils unique après tout.... mais...ils ne l'ont pas aussi bien pris que ce que je pensais...."

- "Je suis désolé pour toi mon cœur..."

- "Pas moi... au moins je t'ai rencontré ici."

- "T'es bête."

- "Je sais !"

Kyo sourit, venant embrasser son aimé avant de se remettre contre lui, s'endormant doucement.

X.x.X.x.X

Cette fois Shiyuu avait trop trainé avec Jui, se perdant dans leurs caresses matinales ils n'avaient pas fait gaffe à l'heure qu'il était, et ce fut avec précipitation que le plus jeune s'était rhabillé et avait quitté la chambre de son amant, partant en courant dans le couloir, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, rejoindre sa chambre avant que cela sonne. Il était tellement préoccupé par le fait de ne pas arriver à temps, qu'il ne faisait même pas attention, en tournant l'angle des murs par exemple..... Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, se retrouvant par terre, ses fesses douloureuse, il grimaça légèrement avant de relever la tête pour voir ce qui avait été la cause de sa chute. Et le jeune homme déchanta bien vite, le visage blafard, les yeux exorbités il tremblait même... de peur.

Devant lui se tenait Selia, un sourire carnassier au visage, ses yeux pétillants comme s'il s'agissait là du plus beau moment de sa journée... et dire qu'elle ne faisait que commencer.

_"Les élèves de la classe 2 n'auront cours quà 10 heures aujourd'hui, les élèves concernés doivent donc regagner leur chambre après la douche et n'en ressortir que pour se rendre en classe, tout élève surpris dans les couloirs, ou à tout autre endroit se verra sévèrement puni"_

L'annonce avait été faite au micro, la voix froide du sous directeur raisonnant dans tout l'établissement. Les élèves en question, dont Jui et Die faisaient d'ailleurs partie, ne furent pas mécontents que leur premier cours soit annulé, celui-ci étant assuré par le directeur, ils se demandaient simplement pourquoi un cours sautait de la sorte, c'était très rare. Jui était allongé sur son lit, un bras replié sur ses yeux se reposant un peu avant d'aller en cours, il commençait à somnoler quand soudain quelqu'un fit brutalement irruption dans sa chambre, complètement essoufflé. Le propriétaire de la chambre se leva et vint vers son "invité" qui courbé en deux tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

- "Qu'est ce qui se passe Aiji ?"

- "Il... il l'a... putain Jui il... il a Shiyuu..."

- "Que... quoi...."

- "C'est pour ça qu'il a annulé son cours... il a choppé Shiyuu ce matin... sûrement quand il retournait dans sa chambre..."

- "Non...."

Jui semblait effondré, terrifié que l'on puisse faire du mal à son ange, et il savait que Selia ne se priverait pas... Surtout qu'il était sur le dos de Shiyuu depuis un petit moment déjà l'ayant presque prit sur le fait, il n'allait sûrement pas le lâcher de si tôt.

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour, la fureur et l'angoisse lui montant aux tempes, il voulu sortir mais Aiji l'en empêcha.

- "Jui qu'est ce que tu fais !!"

- "Je dois le sortir de là !! Je peux pas le laisser !! J'ai promis de le protéger !!"

- "Mais tu peux rien faire Jui !! Tout ce que tu gagneras c'est être pris avec lui !! Tu ne peux rien faire"

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Jui

- "Mais... je lui ai promis...."

- "Tu n'y peux rien Jui...."

X.x.X.x.X

- "HAAAAAAAAA"

Son cri raisonna en échos dans la pièce vide et en sous-terrain, d'épaisses trainées de larmes se peignaient sur son visage déchiré par la douleur. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était la, mais il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité et Selia ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant.

- "Parle !!"

- "I...IIE !!"

Shiyuu était épuisé, fermement attaché au mur par les poignets, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, il était dans une position des plus inconfortables.

- "Laissez-moi partir je vous en prie..."

Sa voix était suppliante. Selia revint près de lui, sa petite fiole, maintenant à moitié vide toujours à la main.

- "Non, cette fois tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !! Dis-moi avec qui tu étais"

- "J'étais avec personne..."

- "Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de réponse que tu sortiras plus vite d'ici Shiyuu"

Ce dernier ne dit rien, grimaçant de douleur quand Selia passa la main sur son torse nu et rudement mis à l'épreuve. Le grand brun rapprocha le goulot de la fiole du torse de Shiyuu qui commença à gigoter, se remettant à pleurer.

- "Qui ?"

Se maintenant dans son mutisme Selia fit couler une petite trainé du liquide abrasif sur la peau fragile du plus jeune lui arrachant un nouveau cri déchirant accompagné de son flot de larmes.

- "Alors ?"

- "Je ne dirais... rien..."

Selia soupira, il commençait à perdre patience et à vrai dire il pensait que le plus jeune cèderait plus facilement que ça.

- "Bien...."

Il déversa le reste d'acide contenu dans la fiole d'une seule traite sur le torse brulé de Shiyuu qui hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Le directeur jeta la fiole vide dans un coin, Il saisit de son petit scalpel, de tous les "jouets" qu'il utilisait sur ses élèves, c'était sans doute son préféré. Il revint vers le plus jeune et posa la petite lame sur son ventre.

- "Alors ? Es-tu plus disposé à parler à présent ?"

Shiyuu ne dit rien, contractant sa mâchoire sous la douleur et la peur. Selia ne le répéta pas et entailla sa peau déjà presque à sang à plusieures reprises se délectant des cris de sa victime. Victime qui se faisait bien plus résistante que prévu. Le Directeur passa encore quelques heures à jouer les chirurgiens fous sur le torse, les bras et les cuisses de Shiyuu qui était à bout de force.

- "je vais te le demander une dernière fois gentiment Shiyuu, avec qui passes-tu tes nuits ?"

Selia leva les yeux au ciel devant son nouveau silence. Il s'abaissa et ramassa une grosse pierre par terre, elle s'était certainement décrochée du mur il y' a longtemps cette pièce n'étant pas entretenue plus que mesure. Il leva sa main armée de la pierre au dessus du visage de Shiyuu et s'apprêta à l'abattre violemment sur sa tête de celui-ci....

- "JUI... je...j'étais avec Jui..." Il craqua... épuisé, humilié, blessé, il tremblait de tous ses membres pleurant encore et encore sachant qu'il venait de trahir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop dur.

- "Tu vois quand tu veux"

Selia laissa retomber la pierre au sol et sortit, croisant Takeru dans un couloir il lui ordonna d'aller décrocher le plus jeune, lui se dirigeant d'un pas sur vers les dortoirs.

- "Quatre moins un reste trois..."

X.x.X.x.X

A suivre....

J'ai réussis oo dieu que c'est dur à écrire les scènes de torture oo si si je vous promets. Mais bon ça va je la trouve pas trop mal xD et vous ? Bon sinon je suis contente j'arrive à monter mon petit suspense autour de Selia !! j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !!

Nana-chan ~ sur son nuage (06/03/09 ; 01h19)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Titre**__ : Rédemption_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Les mêmes pauvres petits que je torture depuis le début xD_

_**Genre**__ : Advienne que pourra xD_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Toujours pas à moi T_T  
_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Hm.... D'habitude j'attend quelques jours avant de me lancer dans un nouveau chapitre mais là j'avais envie de me lancer tout de suite, bon je dis pas que je vais en écrire des tonne aujourd'hui hein xD mais chais pas j'avais envie, en plus je suis de bonne humeur (*vient de recevoir un com' de Yuuka sur le chapitre 06* xD oui je sais j'ai l'art etvla manière de finir le chapitre xD et oui Selia n'es pas net mais en même temps pour tenir un tel établissement hein xD et comme tu vois le chapitre 07 est déjà fini puis ce que je me lance dans le 08 xD) Aller sur ce c'est parti !!_

_Nana-chan~ Dieu que c'est bon de se sentir aimée (03/03/09)_

**Rédemption**

par Nana-chan

- "Non lâchez-moi, lassez-moi y aller je vous en prie je dois y aller ! Je dois le prévenir, il va le tuer je vous en prie laissez-moi y aller !!!"

Shiyuu se débattait essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Takeru qui tentait tant bien que mal de le maintenir sur sa table d'examen.

- "Shiyuu je t'en pris calme-toi !! Tu perds beaucoup de sang et t'agiter comme ça ne fait qu'aggraver les choses !! Reste tranquille !!"

- "Vous ne comprenez pas je !! Je lui ai dis !! Il va le punir, je dois le prévenir !"

- "Mais qui Shiyuu, qui veux-tu prévenir."

Le plus jeune essaya de calmer les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses petites joues pâles

- "Jui....."

Takeru comprit et soupira, Shiyuu avait sans doute raison, Selia devait être à la fois furieux et dans un sentiment de supériorité, après avoir enfin réussi à faire parler Shiyuu, il était sûrement déjà en train de s'occuper du pauvre Jui.

- "Shiyuu... ça fait plus de deux heures que tu es inconscient à l'infirmerie... je... je suis désolé mais c'est trop tard pour prévenir Jui..."

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, se rallongeant sur la table il resta inerte, le visage tourné pour cacher ses larmes silencieuses à l'infirmier. Ce dernier s'appliqua à arrêter toutes les petites hémorragies qu'avait provoqué la punition de son supérieur, après quoi il les désinfecta, appliqua quelques points de suture à certains endroits et le banda avant de recouvrir son petit corps meurtri avec le drap.

- "Tiens prends-ça"

Il lui tendit un verre et des calmants que Shiyuu prit sans rien dire, à la façon d'un automate, avant de se recoucher, le regard dans le vide. Takeru se contenta de reprendre le verre et d'éteindre la lumière avant de tirer le rideau pour que Shiyuu puisse se reposer un peu. Le grand blond retourna à son bureau complétant le dossier médical de Shiyuu, cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il était infirmier ici, et il en avait vu de belles et plus les mois défilaient plus tout ceci lui pesait... Au début il n'avait pas autant d'état d'âme se contentant de soigner les plaies extérieures sans poser de question, après tout il était simplement là pour ça rien de plus. Mais au fil du temps les élèves, qui au début étaient méfiants, avaient commencé à lui faire confiance et petit à petit il s'étaient confiés à lui, il fallait dire certains en avaient très gros sur le cœur, que ça soit les plus jeunes ou ceux qui étaient là depuis trop longtemps, tous avaient enduré, vu et vécu des choses que aucun enfant ne devrait connaître dans sa vie.

Takeru avait donc commencé à les aider plus que comme infirmier, leur fournissant certaines choses comme, des cigarettes, des bougies ou même parfois un simple livre. En trois ans il était pratiquement devenu indispensable à la survie de tous ces jeunes dans cet enfer. Malgré tout il leur avait toujours répété que si Selia, ou un autre membre du personnel venait à avoir un doute sur lui, ou verrait quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir, il se protégerait lui avant eux. Mais quand était-il maintenant.... que ferait-il concrètement face à une telle situation, choisirait-il sa propre sécurité ou celle de ses petits protégés.... Après tout, avec le témoignage des enfants et les dossiers médicaux catastrophiques de certains, sans parler de l'incident qui était survenu un an après son arrivé, il en avait assez pour faire fermer cet établissement et envoyer tout ses professeurs en prison pour pas mal d'années, mais la théorie et la pratique étaient différentes, Takeru n'avait jamais rien tenté contre l'établissement, laissant les choses se faire.

X.x.X.x.X

Tout se brouillait dans sa tête, ou était-il ? Les images se bousculaient, sa poitrine le brûlait, il essayait de crier mais aucun son ne s'échappait de sa bouche pourtant grande ouverte, ses yeux aussi étaient ouverts, mais il ne voyait rien, il pleurait, pourtant aucune larme ne coulaient sur ses joue. La tête commençait à lui tourner, tout lui semblait devenir plus simple, comme si il n'avait plus aucun problème, alors c'était ça mourir ? Et alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour, il sentit la main qui empoignait ses cheveux le tirer vers l'arrière, lui sortant la tête de l'eau, prenant ainsi une grand et bruyante bouffée d'air qui lui brûla les poumons tellement ceux-ci lui avaient fait défaut ces dernières secondes. Jui cracha toute l'eau qu'il pu et qui avait envahi sa gorge et sa bouche, à quatre pattes par terre il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

- "Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici Jui ?"

- "..."

- "REPOND !!" Il lui assimila un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen le faisait s'écrouler sur le sol poussiéreux

- "Y'a.... tellement de... de raisons qui font que... je peux me retrouver ici que...je ne savais pas laquelle... choisir....."

- "Très drôle...vraiment très drôle... tu seras peut-être moins enclin à faire de l'humour quand je te dirai que...tu es ici grâce à ton immonde "chéri" Shiyuu..."

L'autre releva vivement la tête

- "Je vous interdit de parler de lui !! Vous mentez !!"

- "Moi ? Mentir ? Mais pourquoi diable ferais-je une chose pareille tu peux me le dire ?"

- "Shiyuu ne peux pas... il ne peut pas avoir fait ça !!"

Selia s'accroupit à côté de lui et prit une voix suave et supérieure

- "Vraiment ? Alors comment aurais-je su ? Comment aurais-je su que lui et toi vous voyez en cachette ? Enfreignant toutes les règles en vigueur dans cet établissement ?"

Jui avait les larmes aux yeux, ses poings se crispant sur le sol

- "Non...c'est pas... possible Shiyuu n'a pas pu il...non..."

- "Et bien si, il me l'a même hurlé !! Tu vois le mur là-bas ? Avec les chaines tu le vois ?"

Le plus jeune fit oui de la tête

- "Figure-toi que c'est là qu'il me l'a dit....ho bien sûr...ça n'a pas été facile de le lui faire dire... tu vois les taches par terre... les plus claires... c'est son sang je le crains !!"

Le sang de Jui ne fit qu'un tour, soudain prit d'une violente poussé d'adrénaline, il se redressa et abattit son poing sur le visage de Selia qui tourna le visage sous la violence du coup. Le directeur se releva, empoignant les cheveux de Jui, l'envoyant contre le mur, sans pour autant le lâcher, l'envoyant ensuite s'étaler sur une table, le maintenant fermement sur celle-ci en s'asseyant sur son dos.

- "Hm... j'adore quand les élèves me donnent encore plus de raison de les punir, je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous êtes tous masochistes ici !!"

Restant assis comme si de rien n'était, sortant un paquet de cigarette de la poche de poitrine de sa chemise, prenant un cylindre de tabac, l'allumant pour ensuite tirer une longue bouffée dessus.

- "Tiens, tu trembles ? Tu as froid Jui ? Il faut dire que tu n'as pas arrêté de gigoter et forcément maintenant tu es tout trempé !! Laisse-moi t'aider à te.... réchauffer !"

Selia prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts et en appuya l'extrémité incandescente sut le dos du blond qui hurla de douleur en sentant sa peau se calciner. Il allait répéter l'opération quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Taa, un sourire mesquin peint au visage.

- "Tiens, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?"

- "Et bien j'ai entendu crier et j'ai eu envie de m'amuser moi aussi, enfin si tu veux bien que je me joigne à toi !"

- "Ho mais je t'en prie entre, plus on est de fous plus on rit non ?"

Taa le rejoignit auprès de l'élève, regardant la brûlure sur son dos.

- "Hm ça doit faire mal ! Mais... je connais un moyen pour que cela dure beaucoup plus longtemps !"

- "Vraiment ? Tu m'intéresses"

Le nouvel arrivant s'empressa de saisir des cordes qui étaient à portée et s'empressa d'attacher les poignets de Jui au pied de la table sur laquelle il était maintenu à plat ventre.

- "Voila, déjà, ça sera beaucoup plus pratique comme ça tu ne trouves pas ?"

- "Tout à fait !" lui répondit Selia en descendant de son perchoir "et maintenant ?"

L'autre professeur n'ajouta rien, se rendant vers le petit lavabo qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce, prit des ciseaux et déroula quelques feuilles de l'essuie tout qui en théorie leur servait à s'essuyer les mains une fois leur punition donnée.

Il découpa la chemise de Jui, mettant son dos à nu, le griffant dans toute la longueur, arrachant quelques gémissements de douleur au plus jeune.

- "Tu me prête ton briquet ?"

Selia obtempéra, lui tendant le dit briquet de plus en plus intéressé par la suite des événements. Taa déchira un petit bout de papier et le jeta sur le dos de l'élève avant d'y mettre le feu.

- "HAAAAA haaaa"

- "Tu vois !"

- "Très intéressant !"

Les yeux de Selia pétillaient alors qu'il déchirait à son tour un petit bout de papier le jetant sur le dos du pauvre blond.

- "Taa, la nuit ne fait que commencer !!"

X.x.X.x.X

Ils étaient étroitement enlacés, baignés par la pleine lune qui envahissait la chambre du plus vieux. L'atmosphère était tendue ces derniers jours, d'abord Shiyuu, puis Jui qui d'ailleurs n'était toujours pas revenu d'en bas. Shiyuu quant à lui était toujours à l'infirmerie, Takeru s'inquiétait beaucoup de son état qui ne se stabilisait pas malgré les efforts de l'infirmier qui avait déjà passé plus d'une nuit à son chevet. Shiyuu ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de son état, comme s'il ne voulait pas guérir.

Kyo soupira bruyamment, faisant bouger Die qui le serra contre lui avant de reprendre ses caresses dans ses cheveux (1).

- "Tu ne dors pas Kyo ?"

- "Non..."

- "Tu ne dors pas beaucoup c'est derniers jours, ce n'est pas bon pour toi."

- "Je sais mais...je... je m'inquiète trop pour Shiyuu et surtout pour…pour Jui...je...ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il y est..."

- "Je sais... je m'inquiète aussi... mais je…enfin si ça peut te rassurer non seulement Jui est quelqu'un de fort qui en a vu qu'autres et ce n'est pas le premier depuis que je suis là, qui y reste aussi longtemps, ça va aller t'inquiète pas."

- "Si on savait au moins pourquoi Selia l'a choppé...."

- "Je pense que Shiyuu le sais..."

- "Tu crois ?"

- "Oui...enfin en tout cas on le saura pas tant que Jui nous le dira pas ! Shiyuu n'est pas vraiment en état de répondre à nos questions, déjà qu'il s'inquiète plus pour Jui que pour lui..."

- "Oui, on verra bien.... j'espère que ça ira"

- "Ca ira..."

- "Hm..."

- "Il n'y a pas que ça pas vrai ?"

- "Je... je m'inquiète aussi pour...pour toi ?"

- "Moi ?!" Il lui sourit posant son front contre le sien "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi enfin !! Je vais très bien !!"

- "Je sais et heureusement que tu vas bien !! Je... j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je...j'ai peur de te perdre Die.... Tu es tout ce que j'ai...."

Le roux ne répondit rien, se contentant de prendre le visage de son aimé entre ses mains pour lui donner un doux baiser, caressant doucement ses lèvres de sa langue pour en demander le passage, passage qui lui fut accordé sans aucune résistance, allant à la rencontre de sa jumelle, commençant une danse qui maintenant leur était familière, se cherchant, se caressant. Kyo vint perdre ses mains dans la chevelure de feu de son bien aimé, prolongeant leur baiser jusqu'à plus d'air. Die quant à lui vint égarer ses mains sur ses hanches, relevant son t-shirt pour effleurer sa peau fine, lui arrachant un petit gémissement, le faisant se blottir contre lui.

- "Je t'aime Die."

- "Moi aussi mon ange"

Kyo retourna l'embrasser, avec une passion que Die ne lui connaissait pas encore mais qu'il était loin de ne pas apprécier. Le saisissant par les hanches il l'attira sur lui, repassant les mains sous son haut pour venir caressant son dos brûlant, se laissant aller à faire descendre une de ses mains sur ses fesses, le faisant doucement trembloter, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, passant la main qui était sur son dos, sur son ventre, remontant vers ses pectoraux effleurant un de ses têtons.

- "Hm...."

Le blond se redressa, regardant son amant dans les yeux, puis il retira timidement son t-shirt, le laissant tomber par terre avant de fuir le regard de Die, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Die prit donc les choses en main, se mettant à genoux près de lui, caressant son visage avant de retirer à son tour son haut pour être en quelque sorte à égalité. Puis il posa les mains sur ses épaules, le faisant légèrement sursauter, Die fit doucement descendre ses mains le long de ses bras, les effleurant dans une douce caresse, lui arrachant un nouveau frisson. Il vint relever son menton avec son index, lui souriant tendrement, rapprochant son visage du sien, Kyo pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, s'enivrant de sa douce haleine.

- "N'ai pas peur"

- "Je n'ai pas peur"

Le blond rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de Die qui vint l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, le prenant dans ses bras tout en le caressant avec tendresse, le faisant se rallonger doucement sur son lit. Il quitta ses lèvres pour venir taquiner la peau fine de son cou avec sa bouche, mais aussi ses dents, tandis que ses mains partaient à la découverte de son ventre, plat et ferme, caressant ses hanches avec envie, appuyant doucement son bassin contre celui du petit blond qui se perdait en gémissements et nouvelles sensations, sous lui.

Kyo, se cambrait doucement, lâchant de petits gémissements à chaque fois que Die le touchait ou l'embrassait, il avait agrippé ses cheveux, les pressant doucement entre ses doigts, caressant ses épaules. Son corps commençait à réagir à toutes les petites attentions de Die, lui faisant serrer les cuisses, gêné que son aimé puisse sentir son excitation sur sa cuisse. Le roux se décolla légèrement, revenant l'embrasser, s'adressant à lui d'une voix douce.

- "Ne soit pas gêné mon ange"

- "Je…je sais mais…c'est plus fort que moi..."

Die lui sourit, prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne, la portant à ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement avant de la faire glisser doucement le long de son torse, puis de son ventre, puis, la lui faisant poser sur son boxer, déformé par un début d'érection.

- "Tu vois, on est pareils, ne sois pas gêné"

Puis il retourna seller leur lèvres avant que Kyo n'ai eut le temps de rétorquer quoi que se soit, l'embrassant avec passion, revenant se coller à lui. Le plus jeune revint caresser le dos de son ainé, passant encore de manière timide sur ses fesses, mais avec envie. Afin de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, Die se dénuda le premier, retirant son boxer avant de revenir s'allonger près de son amant qui n'osait pas le regarder, faisant sourire le roux, qui caressa sa joue.

- "Kyo, regarde-moi"

Le petit blond le regarda dans les yeux, ses mains timidement posées sur ses hanches.

- "Je suis à toi mon ange, ton regard ne me gêne pas, bien au contraire"

Kyo acquiesça doucement, laissant descendre son regard, sur son torse, son ventre et plus bas rougissant d'une façon que Die trouva tout à fait charmante, souriant en le regardant. Puis il retourna tout contre lui, reprenant ses lèvres avec douceur, jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer, laissant parfois le bout de ses doigts se glisser dessous. Le plus jeune prit son courage à deux mains, repoussant sa timidité avec son désir, pour retirer son boxer, laissant tout loisir à Die de le regarder, et de le toucher. Et celui-ci ne s'en priva pas admirant le corps de son aimé, caressant tout d'abord ses hanches avant de venir effleurer son sexe.

- "Ha..."

Die vint embrasser son cou, souriant en le sentant s'agripper à son dos. Il prit doucement son sexe en main pour y exercer quelques langoureux va et vient, le faisant gémir plus fort encore, ne donnant qu'une envie au roux, accélérer ses mouvements, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire. Il quitta sa nuque pour venir s'intéresser à son torse et à ses boutons de chair durcis, en prenant un entre ses lèvres, le pressant doucement, jouant dessus avec la pointe de sa langue. Puis il continua sa descente sur son ventre, le faisant respirer plus fort, plongeant sa langue dans le nombril du blond avec gourmandise, s'allongeant contre lui, continuant de le masturber, le regardant se cambrer sur le matelas, agrippant les draps. Le roux déposa quelques baisers sur ses hanches, avant de venir embrasser l'extrémité de son sexe, faisant se relever Kyo sur ses coudes.

- "Die, qu'est ce que..."

- "...détend-toi et contente-toi d'apprécier mon ange, et de gémir~"

Kyo allait rétorquer mais tout ce qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut un gémissement rauque, Die venant de prendre son érection en bouche, y appliquant de lents va et vient, enroulant sa langue autour de son membre, s'attardant parfois sur son extrémité. Quand il sentit que le plus jeune commençait à perler il ne s'attarda pas d'avantage et stoppa sa fellation, reprenant son sexe en main pour ne pas trop le frustrer, et revint à sa hauteur. Le petit blond avait les yeux fermés, sa respiration était saccadée et ses mains se crispaient sur les draps. Il tourna la tête vers Die, rouvrant les yeux il lui sourit venant l'embrasser avec amour. Le plus jeune voulait aussi faire du bien à son amant, il fit doucement descendre sa main sur son torse, allant se perdre sur son entre jambe qu'il prit doucement en main à son tour, imitant les mouvements de Die, le faisant gémir de plaisir à son tour.

Le roux quitta son sexe et humidifia rapidement deux de ses doigts avant de venir caresser l'intimité de son amant avec, le faisant se crisper légèrement, sans doute par gêne, mais il ne fit rien pour le repousser, le laissant le caresser. Puis sans plus attendre Die le pénétra doucement avec un premier doigt, cette fois Kyo se redressa légèrement.

- "Pour... pourquoi tu…tu fais ça ?"

- "Pour avoir moins mal…détends-toi"

Die retourna l'embrasser, espérant que le baiser le distrairait suffisamment pour que la présence de son doigt ne le gêne plus. Quand Kyo se fit plus fougueux dans son baiser, Die en profita pour glisser son second doigt.

- "Han…Die~"

Le roux fut ravit de constater que son amant gémissait plus d'envie que de douleur ou de gêne. Il fit quelques mouvements de va et vient, préparant son amant au mieux à l'accueillir. Puis il vint se placer entre les cuisses de Kyo, retirant ses doigts avant de lui faire relever les jambes, attrapant un cousin pour le placer sous ses reins pour que cela soit plus confortable pour lui. Die vint s'allonger sur son aimé, qui le serra dans ses bras l'embrassant tendrement, bougeant doucement son bassin pour l'inciter à continuer.

Die l'embrassa avec envie puis se redressa, il caressa doucement son ventre puis le pénétra tout doucement, faisant gémir Kyo qui agrippa de nouveau les draps de chaque côté de lui. Une fois en son amant, il ne bougea plus, retournant s'allonger contre lui pour l'embrasser, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Il couvrit le visage de Kyo de baisers, qui retourna passer ses bras dans son dos, le caressant avec amour, puis bougea tout doucement son bassin, s'arrachant un petit gémissement à la fois de surprise et de plaisir.

Le plus vieux commença alors à bouger, ondulant doucement du bassin, faisant en sorte que Kyo s'habitue doucement à toute ses nouvelles sensations. Faire l'amour pour la première fois était à la fois une chose merveilleuse, quand on le faisait avec quelqu'un que l'ont aimait plus que tout, mais cela pouvait ne pas être très agréable non plus, surtout dans la position dans laquelle se trouvait le blond, en temps que receveur, c'était pourquoi Die s'appliquait à lui faire le plus grand bien, accélérant progressivement ses mouvements de bassin.

- "Ha.....hm..."

- "Tu…Tu n'as pas mal ?"

Kyo fit non de la tête entre deux soupirs de bien-être. Die sourit et vint l'embrasser tendrement, cherchant à aller plus vite et plus loin en lui, jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissant plus fort, plus aigue, incontrôlé, provoquant en lui comme une décharge électrique de plaisir. Le petit blond ouvrit grand les yeux, regardant son aimé qui lui souriait, continuant ainsi, rallant lui-même de plaisir. Il embrassa le plus jeune avec fougue, avant de se redresser attrapant son amant par les hanches et reprenant ses mouvements en gardant cette position. Kyo posa ses mains sur ses cuisses se cambrant de plaisir. Le plus vieux vint se ressaisir du membre de son amant, reprenant ses va et vient, le regardant se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mais il n'arriva pas à le retenir quand il se libéra sur son ventre. Die ralentit la cadence de ses mouvements de bassin pour le laisser profiter de son orgasme. Puis il reprit son rythme, pour à son tour se libérer, prenant les lèvre de son amant, lui offrant un énième doux baiser avant de se retirer, prenant de quoi essuyer son ventre avant de venir s'allonger près de lui, couvrant leur deux corps avec le drap.

Le blond vint tout de suite se blottir dans ses bras, Die le câlinant tendrement.

- "Je t'aime"

- "Je t'aime aussi Die."

X.x.X.x.X

A suivre....

Tadaaam~~ ho pour une fois je fini un chapitre sur une note très très positive xD je vous préviens la suite risque d'être beaucoup moins rose UwU Hm, pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre j'ai une death fic qui m'est venue en tête... une one shot, je vais peut-être l'écrire et la poster avant même de poster ce chapitre là d'ailleurs xD Sinon, je suis contente, j'ai repris mon rythme, j'aime avoir un chapitre d'avance. Je pense que cette fic aura 10/11 chapitres par la et un épilogue ^^ voila sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, merci de me lire et d e me commenter ça fait très plaisir !!

Nana-chan ~ Droguée par buffy UwU (14h14 ; 11/03/09)

(1) 3 saranghee *commentaire constructif*


	9. Chapter 9

_**Titre**__ : Rédemption_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Non finalement j'ai changé et j'ai remplacé tout les protagonistes par des pokemons.... -w-_

_**Genre**__ : heu... genre je ferais un edit pour vous dire le genre une fois le chapitre fini xD edit: genre révélation, délation et punition~_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Et si je leur écrivais une lettre pour leur demander ? non ? ... u.u  
_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : J'ai envie d'écrire en ce moment, j'ai d'ailleurs pondu ma death fic en moins de 24 heurs Oo Bon j'ai plein de truc a dire dans ce chapite mais je veux pas trop en dire non plus xD je verrais bien comment je vais me le goupiller xD __**EDIT: **__Mes deux betas sont absentes en se moment Je vais donc corriger ce chapitre moi même uu' je m'excuse donc par avance des fautes que je ne verrais pas x_x et j'espère que cela ne gênera pas trop votre lecture _

_Nana-chan~ The trax addicted UwU(03/03/09)_

**Rédemption**

par Nana-chan

Le plus vieux était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, fumant une cigarette, alors que son amant était entrain de se rhabiller.

- "Tu devrais en faire autant tenshi no ou on va être en retard pour le diner"

- "Et alors ? Selia ne nous diras rien de toute façon"

- "Tu n'en sais rien !"

- "Bien sur que si !! on est privilégié non !"

- "Peut être, mais rien ne l'empêche de changer d'avis ! il peut faire ce qu'il veut de nous !"

Face au trouble de son amour, Aoi écrasa sa cigarette et se leva, venant prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras.

- "Uru... tu n'as pas a avoir peur, je te protégerais, il ne t'arriveras rien !"

Le blond se sera contre Aoi, s'accrochant a lui comme a une bouée de sauvetage.

- "J'en peux plus de faire ça.. Qu'il nous regarde pendant qu'on... qu'on fait l'amour...."

- "Je sais mais... c'est le seul moyen d'être tranquille..."

- "Plus ça va et plus il ose... ça me terrifie...."

- "Il n'a rien fait pour le moment"

- "Rien fait !? il.. il se touche en nous regardant !! et.. il a essayé de te caresser..."

- "Je préfère le voir se toucher en nous regardant plus tôt qu'il pause la main sur toi"

Uruha n'ajouta rien profitant juste de la chaleur de son aimé, caressant son dos.

Aoi avait toujours prit soin de lui. En arrivant ici, le blond était complètement perdu. Contrairement aux apparences, avant de connaitre son amant, Uruha était quelqu'un de très introvertie, mal dans sa peau même. Il n'avait jamais était très sur de son homosexualité, pensant juste que ses hormones lui jouaient des tours et que le fait d'être dans un établissement exclusivement masculin ne l'aidait pas a orienter ses pensées ailleurs que sur ses camarades de classe.

Au file du temps ses pensées c'étaient focalisées sur un homme en particulier...Takeshi-sensei. Un homme beau, grand, avec de long cheveux qui retombait sur ses épaules fine.

Uruha avait fini par prendre son courage a deux mains et c'était confessé a son professeur qui l'avait gentiment éconduit, gêné de devoir faire de la peine a son élève.

Le blond avait été effondré par cet échec et de la il avait commencé a changer de fréquentation, et pas pour s'orienter vers les meilleurs. Uruha c'était mis a sortir le soir pour ne rentrer qu'au petit matin, du moins quand il était assez sobre pour pouvoir rentrer. Bien sur il apparaissait comme quelqu'un de très "cool" mais il ne faisait que se mentir a lui même, il souriait, rigolait même, mais en vérité il était terrorisé par ce qu'il était devenu.

Un matin, après une énième soirée plus qu'arrosée, il c'était réveillé dans un endroit qu'il lui était complètement inconnu, son crane le lançait terriblement. Se matin il vue tout son monde s'effondrer autour de lui, il c'était réveillé nue, au prés de quelqu'un... au prés d'un homme, son meilleur ami de l'époque. Il c'était enfui complètement affolé, et son amant d'une nuit l'avait poursuivit jusqu'à chez lui et la scène qui en suivit envoya Uruha tout droit a Brock wood, ses parents n'ayant certainement pas assimilé toute la scène retenant simplement des mots comme "je t'aime" "je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi" "laisse moi une chance".

Uruha n'avait pas su se justifier au prés de ses parents et ceux ci étant très soucieux de l'avenir de leur enfant unique, avaient jugé bon qu'un séjour dans un établissement spécialisé lui ferais le plus grand bien. Ils étaient loin d'imaginer qu'une fois la bas, Aoi tomberais sous le charme envoutant de leur fils bien aimé et le prendrait sous son ail et dans son cœur.

Un soir, alors que cela faisait bientôt cinq mois que Uruha était arrivé a brock wood, Selia les avait surpris lui et Aoi alors qu'ils étaient entrain de faire l'amour. Ils avaient cru que s'en était fini d'eux mais contre toute attente leur directeur leur avait demandé de continuer, de faire comme s'il n'était pas la. Craignant l'un pour l'autre ils c'étaient exécutés sans rien demander, laissant Selia les observer dans un coin. Mais ils étaient loin de s'imaginer que celui-ci leur demanderais de remettre ça, encore et encore, ne les punissant jamais, les laissant en échange se voir comme si de rien était.

Les deux amoureux n'avaient pas cherché a s'en plaindre au début, pensant que ça lui passerait, se contentant de se protéger de autres élèves, s'attirant les bonnes grâces du directeur....

X.x.X.x.X

Il était assis a son bureau, penché sur des dossiers d'éventuels admission. Bien sur il n'y avait pas réellement de critère ou de véritable sélection pour entrer a l'institut. Mais Selia aimait s'informer sur ses futures pensionnaires avant de les recevoir, demandant divers informations a leur parents, apprenant a les connaitre avant même qu'il ne soit arrivé sur place. Cela lui permettait d'avoir une emprise sur eux des le départ, pour ne pas les lâcher jusqu'à leur sortie.

Selia se leva de son fauteuil pour aller a la fenêtré, contemplant le paysage nocturne. Cela faisait longtemps que lui même n'était pas sortie de l'institut, depuis qu'Edward n'était plus a ses cotés a vrai dire, huit ans déjà.

X.x.X.x.X

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce qui c'était passé avant qu'il ne fonde Brock Wood avec le financement et les encouragements de leur cher père. C'était peu de temps après sa dispute avec Edward, il avait nourrit une haine sans pareille pour le blond, le détestant lui et son espèce, les gay, il ne pouvait pas être comme son frère, c'était impossible, et plus personne ne devrait avoir a souffrir d'un homme comme lui, atteint de cette dégoutante maladie. Edward faisait comme si de rien n'était avec lui, comme si il ne c'était jamais rien passé. Un soir, alors que le plus vieux venait le trouver dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, Selia perdit patience.

- "Qu'est ce que tu attend de moi Edward !!"

- "Je mais... rien du tout Selia qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer enfin"

- "Je n'imagine rien, tu es sans cesse la a me regarder, a vouloir être avec moi"

- "Je... évidement.. je tiens a toi Selia"

- "Menteur !! tu n'es qu'un sale....qu'un sale gay, je t'interdit de t'approcher de moi, tu n'es bon qu'a mentir et a te jouer des gens qui t'entourent, vous êtes tous pareille !!"

- "Selia je... ne dis pas ça...."

- "Pourquoi je m'en priverais ? c'est la vérité !! Tiens je me demande ce que papa penserais si je lui disais que son fils adoré n'es en réalité qu'une sale tapette, manipulatrice, menteuse et vile !!"

- "Selia ne fait pas ça.... je... je te l'ai dis.. je me suis amusé.. je ne suis pas gay...."

- "Prouve le !!"

S'en était suivit une longue discutions et la mise en place de se projet colossal qu'était l'institut. Deux ans plus tard, après de nombreuse démarches administratives et un chantier de construction des plus important de la région, l'établissement avait enfin vue le jour, prenant a sa tête Selia et Edward, sous le regard admiratif de leur père. Celui ci étant assez influent, il avait usé de ses contacts pour que l'école accueil le plus vite possible des pensionnaires. Très vite l'institut c'était vue passer du simple au double. Ils durent vite engager des professeurs, afin que les élèves poursuivent un cursus scolaire normal. Bien sur les châtiments corporel n'était pas spécialement de rigueur a cette époque la, Selia n'étant pas vraiment sur de lui et Edward le refrénant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mais le plus jeune était devenu presque incontrôlable nourrissant cette haine sans pareille qu'il avait envers les homosexuels, Edward n'arrivant presque plus a le contrôler, il devenait de plus en plus violent en vers les élèves et l'accueil d'un infirmier dans leur équipe "pédagogique" était devenu indispensable.

Edward avait du s'absenter pour des raisons administrative, laissant l'établissement a Selia. Mais sans son frère pour le contrôler le plus jeune c'était laissé aller a divers punition, déversant sa haine sur l'un des élèves. L'élève avait du être hospitalisé d'urgence et le bien fondement de l'établissement avait même était remis en question. Edward avait écourté son absence pour rentrer et avoir une gave discutions avec son frère.

- "Selia on doit parler !"

- "Edward ? qu'est ce que tu fiche ici je croyais que tu ne rentrais que lundi."

- "Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais papa m'as téléphoné pour me demander de rentrer, Selia, tu as envoyé un élève a l'hôpital !! mais tu te rend compte des conséquences que ça peut avoir !!"

- "Quoi ?! je croyais qu'on était la pour les soigner par les chouchouter !!"

- ".... les... soigner oui... pas les tuer Selia !!"

- "Mais je ne l'ai pas tuer !!"

- "Mais c'est pas passé loin Selia !!"

- "Il l'avait mérité, ce n'était qu'un lâche.. comme toi !"

Edward avait soupiré et c'était approché de son frère, le prenant par les épaules, cherchant son regard, si doux a l'époque qui maintenant était devenu si dure.

- "Selia... je... je m'excuse de ce qui c'est passé entre nous... je n'aurais pas du faire ça... mais, tu... tu ne crois pas que tout cette histoire est aller trop loin maintenant..."

- "Alors tu baisse les bras ? une fois de plus tu m'abandonnes......"

- "Selia... je ne t'abandonne pas....."

Il caressa sa joue, le regardant de ses grands yeux tendre, mais Selia avait perdu toute tendresse envers se frère qui l'avais rejeté.

- "Ne me touche pas !! je t'interdit de me toucher !!!"

Le petite brun c'était emporté, frappant son frère encore et encore, celui ci refusant de frapper Selia, il l'aimait trop pour ça... Il c'était donc laisser maltraiter sans réagir, même quand Selia l'avait menacé de son arme, les jouent baignée de larmes.

- "Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça Edward !!"

- "Je sais... je suis désolé..."

- "TAIS TOI !! tu t'es joué de moi !! tu m'as arraché le cœur et tu l'as piétiné sans aucun remord !!"

- "Je suis désolé..."

- "Non.. tu ne l'es pas Edward"

Sa voix était déchiré par les sanglot, Edward le fixant tendrement, un doux sourire peint au visage.

- "Si.... cette histoire est aller beaucoup trop loin Selia... ça suffit maintenant..."

- "Non !! ça ne suffira jamais !! je... je te hais... toi et.... et tout ce de ton.. de ton espèce !!"

- "Je regrette que tu me déteste Selia... je t'aime..."

- "NON !! tais toi !! tu mens !!"

- "Je suis sincère... je regrette de ne pas l'avoir était plus tôt...."

Selia pointait toujours son arme sur lui, tremblant de rage, pleurant toujours.

- "La ferme !! la ferme !! la ferme !!"

Et alors qu'il était entrain d'agiter son arme vers le blond un bruit atroce résonna ses tympans, tant dis que de la fumé s'échappait toujours du canon de son arme celle ci toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd.

X.x.X.x.X

Les coups frappé contre la porte de son bureau sortirent Selia de ses pensées, il s'arracha de la fenêtre et s'installa a son bureau.

- "Entrez !!"

Takeru obéit, saluant le directeur.

- "qu'est ce qui t'amène ici Takeru ?"

- "Heu je... c'est au sujet de Jui..."

- "Qu'a-t-il fait encore !! il n'en a pas eu assez !! je croyais pour tant qu'il avait compris la leçon."

- "Je crois également qu'il en a eu assez... Il faut.. il a besoin de soin que je ne peux pas lui administrer ici, il faut le faire hospitaliser"

- "Et bien... non, je ne souhaite pas qu'il le soit !"

- "Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, il doit être hospitalisé, son état s'aggrave de jour en jour, ne sais plus quoi faire, ça dépasse mes compétences d'infirmier."

- "Cela dépasse tes compétences !? et bien dans ce cas peut être devrais je envisager de te remplacer ?"

- "Non.. je n'ai pas dis ça.."

- "Et bien si tu ne veux pas que je te remplace fait ton travail, et ne me dérange plus pour des choses aussi banale d'accord !!"

- "Mais je..."

- "Tu ?"

Takeru soupira, cela ne servais a rien de poursuivre de toute évidence Selia n'était pas disposé a la discutions et encore moins a la négociation.

- "Je ferais bien de retourner au prés de lui pour voir comment il va."

- "Fais donc oui ...."

L'infirmier quitta le bureau, retournant au prés de Jui dont l'état était des plus précaire. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne fit donc pas attention ou il marchait, connaissant le chemin par cœur il n'était pas attentif a ce qu'y l'entourait et ne fit pas attention au jeune élève qui arrivait en sens inverse, le percutant de plein fouet. Le plus jeune se recroquevilla au sol, complètement terrorisé.

- "Non pitié je vous en prit"

Takeru s'agenouilla, le prenant dans ses bras.

- "la Shiyuu calme toi enfin ce n'es que moi..."

L'élève releva la tête, se calmement en reconnaissant l'infirmier, qui lui souriait gentiment. Celui ci ce releva et l'aida a en faire autant.

- "Qu'est ce que tu fais la Shiyuu ?"

- "Heu... rien.. je.. je tournait en rond, je voulais vous voir.... savoir comment il allait..."

- "Pas bien... je vais pas te mentir.... viens avec moi, il serait content de te voir, ça lui ferais tu bien je pense..."

- "Non je... je pense pas que ça lui fasse plaisir de me voir..."

Shiyuu baissa les yeux tristement. Il n'avais pas revu Jui depuis qu'il avait été reconduit a l'infirmerie, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine.

- "Shiyuu... il.. il te réclame tu sais... il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne viens pas le voir"

- "Mais je.. je l'ai trahi il... il doit de me haïr.. et je le comprend..."

- "Si vos rôles avait été inversé.. tu le haïrais toi ?"

- "Non !! non bien sur que non !! je l'aime il est tout ce que j'ai !!"

- "Tu crois que ce n'es pas réciproque dans se cas ?"

- "Si..."

- "Viens avec moi alors..."

Le plus jeune ne trouva rien a répondre, se contentant d'acquiescer et de suivre l'infirmier. Une fois arrivé Takeru lui indiqua le rideaux derrière lequel se trouvait Jui. Shiyuu ne dit rien, regardant l'infirmier se mettre derrière son bureau, remplissant il ne savait quel dossier. Il prit une profonde inspiration et passa le rideaux, il reteint ses larmes en voyant l'état dans lequel était son tendre amour. Jui était endormit, le plus jeune se contenta donc de venir s'assoir sur la chaise a ses coté.

- "Je te demande pardon Jui...je regrette tellement, je ne voulais pas... je.... je t'aime tellement.... mais je.... j'avais si mal je... je suis pas quelqu'un de fort.... pardonne moi je t'en prit... je suis plus rien sans toi Jui..."

Il baissa les yeux, laissant ses larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, silencieusement.

- "Shiyuu ?"

L′interpellé releva vivement la tête, ses joue inondées de larme.

- "Shiyuu qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'est ce que tu as ?"

- "Je suis.. je te mande pardon Jui... je suis désolé.."

- "Pourquoi.. pourquoi tu dis ça mon ange ?"

Entendant les mot doux que le plus vieux avait employé pour s'adresser a lui, ses pleures redoublèrent.

- "Je.. c'est de ma faute si... si tu es dans cet états.. je.... je suis désolé.. je me le pardonnerais jamais..."

- "Dans ce cas je.. je le ferais pour toi Shiyuu..."

- "De... de quoi ?"

- "Te pardonner..."

- "Quoi ?"

- "Shiyuu, comment as tu pu croire que je t'en voudrais... je t'aime... tu n'es pas responsable de ça..."

Ce qui aurait du être un doux sourire se dessina sur le visage meurtrit de Jui. Il sembla faire un effort sur humain pour tendre la main vers Shiyuu, qui se leva immédiatement de sa chaise pour venir tout prés de lui, caressant le visage de son aimé du bout des doigts.

Shiyuu resta a ses cotés toute la nuit, il était si épuisé qu'il n'entendit même pas Takeru rentrer et déposer une couverture sur ses épaules.

- "Merci..."

Takeru se retourna, trouvant Jui les yeux ouvert.

- "Je fais mon travail c'est tout...."

- "Pas ça... je... merci de m'avoir ramené Shiyuu...."

L'infirmier sourit, atteignant la lumière.

- "Repose toi... je reviendrais demain matin.."

Jui referma les yeux, serrant la main de son amant dans la sienne, s'endormant paisiblement.

X.x.X.x.X

Edward était toujours debout, toujours souriant, il baissa ses yeux, regardant le sang qui s'échappait de lui la ou la balle avait traversé, puis il c'était écroulé.

Selia l'avait rejoint d'un pas neutre, s'agenouillant prés de lui.

- "Selia..."

- "Chuuuut ne dis rien....."

- "Je... je t'aime...."

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, portant la main a son visage, le caressant doucement, dessinant le contour de ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts, avant d'y appliquer la paume de sa main, couvrant sa bouche et son nez, l'empêchant de respirer. Edward ne comprit pas immédiatement, il commença a se débattre, mais ses forces l'abandonnait petit a petit, le manque d'air lui brulant les poumons, la panique se lisant dans ses yeux noirs.

- "Chuut calme toi Edward, ça sera bientôt fini.... plus jamais je n'aurais a supporter tes regards, tes leçons ne morale, je vais pouvoir prendre le contrôle de cet établissement et tu ne pourra plus m'empêcher de le diriger comme bon me semble."

Edward avait petit a petit cessé de se débattre, sa vue se brouillant. Selia se releva, laissant le corps sans vie de son frère sur le sol de son bureau. Il s'assit sa sa chaise, rangeant soigneusement son arme dans son tiroir. Il c'était essuyé les mains et était resté la a le regarder se vider de son sang.

X.x.X.x.X

Une fois de plus des coups frappés a sa porte vinrent tirer Selia de ses pensées.

- "Quoi encore !! entrez !!"

Le plus jeune entra, la tête basse, il était effrayé a l'idée de se rendre dans cette endroit encore plus de son plein grès. Selia leva un sourcil en en voyant un de ses petits protégés venir de lui même dans son bureau.

- "Tiens tiens.... Satoshi c'est ça ?"

- "Je... oui monsieur..."

Le directeur se leva, faisant le tour de son bureau, s'appuyant contre celui ci en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- "Alors dis moi.. Satoshi.. qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?"

- "Je... j'ai des informations a vous donner..."

- "Quel genre... d'information ?"

- "Je.... promettez moi d'abord une chose.."

- "Pardon ?! tu.. tu veux faire un marcher avec moi ? qu'est ce qui te donne se droit ?"

- "J'ai... je sais des choses... mais je.. promettais moi de.. de ne pas faire de mal a... a Die..."

- "Die ? intéressant.... parle"

- "Promettais d'abord..."

- "Satoshi.. je ne te doit rien et tu as plus a perdre ici que moi, alors parle avant que l'envie me prenne de passer mes nerfs sur toi !!"

- "Je... Il sortira de sa chambre.... un peut avant la sonnerie demain matin... ils couchent ensembles...."

Selia se leva, s'approchant du brun vivement intéressé, un fin sourire sadique dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- "Qui.. qui couche avec Die ?"

- "Ky...Tooru monsieur....Tooru Niimura..."

X.x.X.x.X

A suivre~

waouw o_o non seulement il est long, mais en plus je le trouve un peu lourd a digérer celui la Oo, en tout cas il m'aura donné du fil a retordre celui la oui par ce que en fait bah je savais pas comment goupiller certaine chose mais j'ai eu une illumination soudaine et boum voila xDD Boooon j'ai encore certaine chose a dire dans cette fic, même si j'en ai révélè quelques une vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise enfin j'espère xD Sur ce je vous laisse, merci pour vos commentaires 3

**EDIT: **J'ai oublier de préciser que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !! et qu'il sera suivi d'un épilogue !! voila ^o^

Nana-chan ~ J-08 TwT (24/03/09 ; 16h20)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Titre**_ _: Rédemption_

_**Auteur**_ _: Nana-chan_

_**Sujet**_ _: Bon aller finalement je garde les même hein UwU_

_**Genre**_ _: Dernier chapitre~ violence, mort, dénouement, sadisme, viole...._

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Je les aurait un jour je les aurait....  
_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**_ _: Je me fais harceler pour pondre se chapitre mais c'est dure TwT et j'ai la flemme en plus xD ouai ouai j'assume xDD bon je vais quand même essayer d'en écrire un bout __**EDIT:**_ _J'ai une fois de plus corrigé se chapitre moi même donc désolée pour les faute qu'il reste éè_

_Nana-chan~ Lundi lundi lundi w (28/03/09)_

**Rédemption**

Le roux sourit, il était cinq heure trente du matin et il pouvait admirer son amant dormir contre lui. Il était lové contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse et son bras en travers de son ventre, fermement agrippé a lui. Die encerclait amoureusement ses épaules de son bras, le serrant contre lui, le câlinant avec tendresse. C'était si bon de le sentir contre lui, son souffle chaud électrisant sa peau. Il aurait aimé rester comme ça, mais il devait se résoudre a sortir son ange du sommeille. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tête, le caressant avec plus d'insistance sur son bras.

- "Kyo..."

- "Hm..."

Pour toute réponse il avait obtenu un grognement, le petit blond se resserra contre lui, faisant sourire Die.

- "Mon cœur c'est l'heure de se lever...."

- "Hm... et si je veux pas..."

- "Si ça tenait qu'a moi je te regarderais dormir toute la journée mais.... malheureusement ça ne tiens pas de moi...."

Le petit blond desserrant son étreinte et releva son petit visage endormit fermant les yeux en réclament son bisou du matin que Die lui donna.

- "Quelle heure il est ?"

- "Cinq heures et demi mon ange"

Kyo se frotta les yeux, s'attirant paresseusement. La nuit précédente n'avait pas été très reposante pour les deux amants, le petit blond rougit en y repensant. Mais Die était un amant formidable, doux, tendre, attentionné et il n'avait pas de mal a prendre un peu d'assurance avec son amant qui le guidait. Même si par fois il était encore un peu mal a l'aise, il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. Le plus jeune se tourna vers le roux lui souriant avec amour.

- "Die.."

- "Oui mon ange ?"

- "Je... quand on sortira d'ici tout les deux... je....qu'est ce qu'on fera ?"

- "Comment ça mon ange ?"

- "Ben... moi je viens de Kyoto.... et toi de Mie.... c'est pas la porte a coté....je veux pas te perdre Die..."

- "Moi non plus... Mais tu oublie que même si je viens de Mie, je n'ai plus de famille mon ange, je peux aller ou bon me semble.... et je crois que Kyoto me parait l'endroit le plus adapter a mon bonheur.... mais surtout au tiens...."

Pour toute réponse Kyo lui sourit retournant l'embrasser avec passion, sa mettant assis sur son bassin sans rompre le baiser. Die passa ses mains dans son dos le caressant tendrement, souriant dans le baiser.

- "Kyo..."

- "Hm.. ?"

- "Il nous reste environs un quart d'heure.... on aura pas le temps tu sais...."

- ".... je sais..."

Il se redressa, le regardant avec sa bouille enfantine, lui offrant un jolie sourire avant de descendre de son perchoir, cherchant ses vêtements au sol, se rhabillant sous le regard tendre de Die qui ne tarda pas a en faire autant.

- "Bon... a tout a l'heure..."

- "A tout a l'heure mon ange"

Die lui sourit, ne quittant la porte des yeux qu'une fois Kyo complètement disparu de l'autre coté. Le blond arpenta les couloirs avec précaution pour rejoindre sa chambre, a cette heure si les couloirs était théoriquement désert. Il se figea donc en entendant des bruits de pas, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, il était complètement paralysé par la peur, figé au milieu du couloir tant dis que les bruit de pas se rapprochait dangereusement vers lui. Quand il parvint a prendre sur lui et a faire demi tour une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Kyo eut l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter dans sa poitrine,il était terrifié.

- "Kyo ?"

en reconnaissant la voix il fit aussitôt volte face, retrouvant son souffle qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernière secondes. Le plus grand se tenait devant lui le visage dure et presque méprisant même.

- "Putain Satoshi tu m'as fais un peur bleu !"

- "Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les couloirs ?"

Le petit blond rougit, fuyant le regard du brun.

- "Bah je... je retourne dans ma chambre...."

- "T'as encore passé la nuit avec Die ?"

- "...."

Satoshi soupira.

- "Tu te rend compte de ce qui lui arriverais si on découvrait que tu couches avec lui !!"

- "Hey !! ce que je fais avec Die ne regarde personne d'autre que lui et moi !!"

- "Peut être !! mais tout le monde sait que vous vous envoyez en l'air !! et très franchement certaine nuit vous êtes tellement discret que je me demande comment fait Selia pour ne pas vous entendre !!"

Cette fois Kyo vira au pivoine, piqué au vif et un peu gêné il tourna les talons ne trouvant rien a répondre a son vis a vis.

- "Fait gaffe a toi Kyo... tout finit par se savoir ici....."

S'enfonçant dans la pénombre du couloir il ne prêta pas garde a ce que Satoshi venait de lui dire, regagnant enfin sa chambre, sein et sauf, comme a son habitude. Les rideaux étaient tiré et sa chambre demeurais donc dans le noir presque total. Il soupira, il se sentait terriblement stupide de penser ça mais les bras du roux lui manquait déjà. Quand était il devenu aussi dépendant de son amant ? Un autre soupire lui échappa et il gagna la fenêtre a l'aveuglette pour en tirer les rideaux et s'y retrouver retrouver sa chambre. Mais alors que la faible lumière du jours levant venait réchauffer la froideur de cette chambre impersonnel, une voix plus glacial que les longue journée d'hivers qu'il avait connu dans son enfance résonna dans la petite chambre, faisant se dresser les poils sur sa nuque. D'un seul homme il fit volt face, un hoquet de stupeur s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

Il était la, assis sur son lit, un sourire malsain peint sur son visage, ses yeux pétillant de satisfaction, il semblait jubiler de l'intérieur, comme si il avait attendu se moment toute sa vie.

- "Alors Tooru... tu ne dis plus bonjour ?! En voila des manière !"

Le blond avait la bouche ouvert mais aucun son ne s'en échappait, il était tétanisé. Selia dénoua ses longue jambes et s'approcha de son élève de sa démarche féline.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas.. j'aurais vite fais de te faire retrouver l'usage de ta langue... que tu le veuille ou non...."

Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre il l'empoigna par le bras en l'entraina derrière lui, le tenant d'une poigne de fer le tirant derrière lui, le conduisant directement au sous sol. Le dernier son qui parvint au oreilles de Kyo avant de se retrouver dans la froideur des sous sol de l'institut fut l'effroyable sonnerie et le brouhaha des premiers levé qui se rendait a la douche.

X.x.X.x.X

Die fut surpris de ne pas voir son ange a la douche, un nœud commençant a se former dans son estomac et un regard a Shiyuu lui suffit pour comprendre que lui aussi n'était pas tranquille. Il essaya de se calmer en se disant qu'il ne l'avait peut être pas vue avec les élèves qui se pressaient pour être les premiers. N'étant pas dans la même classe que lui il ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter d'avantage, malgré toute les excuse a "l'absence" de Kyo lors de la douche, qu'il avait pu trouver. Le temps lui sembla passer a un lenteur démesurée, il bondit d'un bloque quand la sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner retentit, ce qui lui valut au passage une bonne paire de gifle de Taa.

Il crut que son cœur aller s'arrêter quand Kyo brilla une fois encore par son absence, cette fois il en était certains, il était arrivé quelque chose a son précieux petit ange. Aiji et Shiyuu, assit en face de lui partageait son inquiétude. Une petite visite a l'infirmerie après les cours lui permis d'apprendre que Selia avait mis la mains sur Kyo le matin même alors qu'il revenait tout juste dans sa chambre et que le directeur l'avait directement amené "en bas". L'infirmier n'avait rien pu lui apprendre de plus et il était donc partie se ronger les sang dans sa chambre sautant le diner, ne parlant pratiquement pas quand Shiyuu était venu lui rendre visite une fois le couvre feu sonné.

Les jours qui suivirent furent sans doute par mis les plus long de toute sa vie... une terrible sensation de déjà vue hantant son esprit et torturant son cœur. Die avait finalement réussi a savoir que Selia avait amené Kyo pour l'avoir surprit entrain de découcher. Et cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer cette sensation de peur qui nouait son estomac, il savait tellement de quoi il était capable...

X.x.X.x.X

Quatre jours... Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était enfermé ici, même si aucune lumière extérieur ne lui parvenait, il savait que cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était en bas, se fiant aux aller et retour que faisait Selia et puis faire attention a ce qui se passait autour de lui lui permettait de tenir bon, le visage souriant de Die imprimé dans sa rétine l'aidant d'autant plus a tenir le coup, si il ne le faisait pas pour lui même il devait le faire pour Die, pour l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, plus que ça propre vie.

Durant ces quatre interminable journée il avait était frappé, battu, humilié même, le directeur l'ayant obligé a se mettre nu et a le rester. Son visage et son corps était couvert de bleu et de sang, si bien qu'il se demandait comme il faisait pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

Selia avait quittait la pièce depuis quelques heures déjà, le laissant seul, attaché au mur par une lourde chaine qui serré son cou meurtri. Il avait tellement peur de se qui pouvait lui arriver s'il s'endormait qu'il ne fermait même pas les yeux. Mais le manque de sommeille et le reste ne faisant que l'affaiblir d'avantage, si bien qu'après quatre jours il était a bout de force et redoutait plus que tout le retour de Selia. Quand la porte pivota sur ses gonds il tourna la tête vers celle ci pour voir son bourreau rentrer, sourire au lèvre mais surtout, suivit de Taa... de toute évidence il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

- "Hm... il est déjà bien abimé dis donc !"

Selia haussa les épaule rigolant.

- "Je casse toujours mes nouveau jouet trop vite...."

- "Il est pas encore cassé t'inquiète pas !!"

Taa vint s'accroupir prés de lui attrapant sa mâchoire entre sa main pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- "Alors comme ça tu veux pas nous dire avec qui tu fais des bêtises ? vilain garçon va !!"

Il lui retourna une gifle avant de défaire la chaine autour de son coup, le saisissant fermement par les cheveux, le trainant puis le jetant sur la table de l'autre coté de la pièces, l'attachant fermement a celle ci. De toute façon même s'il n'avait pas été attaché il aurait été incapable de se déplacer seul et de s'enfuir. Il serra les cuisses, gêné du regard de Selia et Taa sur son corps meurtri. Le grand brun restait plus ou moins a distance, regardant son collègue. Taa avait pausé la main sur ventre, le caressant du bout des doigts, Kyo tremblait, complètement apeuré de ce que le professeur était capable de lui faire.

- "Alors comme ça tu aimes qu'un homme te touche ?"

- "..."

Sa main passa de son ventre a sa cuisse dans une caresse qui le fit frémir mais qui n'en resterais certainement pas une très longtemps. Remontant le long de sa jambe il vint empoigner son sexe douloureusement arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur au petit blond dont les yeux se remplissait de larme.

- "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas ? je croyait pourtant que tu aimais qu'un homme te fasse se genre de chose non ?"

Tout en parlant il avait resserré sa poigne, souriant en voyant les larme dévaler des yeux de Kyo, ce dernière luttant pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de l'entendre crier.

- "Et après qu'est ce que vous faite ? tu aimes qu'il te touches.... ici ?"

Il avait glissé sa main sous ses fesses et empoigné l'une d'elle y plantant ses ongles sans ménagement, le griffant a sang, faisant redoubler ses larmes. Kyo avait fermé les yeux, il ne voulait as les voir, voir leur visage satisfait, les voir se moquer de lui pour l'humilier d'avantage. Il savait que Taa n'en avait pas fini avec lui, mais il était loin de s'imaginer la scène qui aller se produire. Tout se passa très vite et il n'eut donc pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait et de se débattre. D'un geste fort et rapide, le professeur avait relevé ses jambes, les rabattant sur son torse et en suite...

- "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA......"

Une douleur atroce, faisant redoubler ses larmes et ses cris, une douleur qui le déchirait de par en par, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait mal, rien d'autre n'occupait son esprit, jamais il n'avait connu pareille souffrance physique. Sous la violence de la douleur le petit blond avait réouvert les yeux, Taa le regardait, un sourire malsain peint sur son visage froid. Il semblait particulièrement s'amusait a faire entrer et sortir de lui il ne savait trop quoi, le déchirant un peu plus a chaque fois, allant jusqu'à le faire saigner.

Sa vue se brouillait il tremblait, ses forces l'abandonnant il commençait a perdre connaissance.

- "Alors Tooru ? Tu aimes ? excuse moi si je m'y prend mal, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans se domaine !"

- "Ça suffit..."

Sa voix était faible et enroué par ses pleures

- "Tu veux que j'arrête ? Dans ce cas dis nous ce que nous voulons savoir !"

- "Je...c'est..."

Il parlait de plus en plus bas a mesure que ses forces lui faisait defaut, obligeant Taa a se pencher sur lui.

- "Je... aller vous faire mettre... connard...."

Le sang de Taa ne fit qu'un tour, se relevant vivement il leva sa main au dessus du visage de Kyo qui avait fermé les yeux se préparant a recevoir la gifle de sa vie, mais rien ne se passa, Selia avait interrompu le geste de son enseignant.

- "Ça ne sert a rien... s'il ne veut rien nous dire et bien soit.... je connais quelqu'un qui le fera pour lui !!"

Taa s'écarta, laissant faire le directeur, qui défaisait les liens maintenant Kyo sur la table, retirant l'objet que Taa avait utilisé pour le violer. Il le saisit par le poignet le faisant descendre de la table le trainant derrière lui a l'extérieur de la pièce et lui faisant monter les escaliers, se souciant guère de l'état du plus jeune.

Le professeur ayant comprit ou Selia voulait en venir était allait faire retentir la sonnerie de l'établissement pour réveiller les pensionnaires, et annoncer qu'ils devaient tous se rendre sans délais dans le réfectoire. Il était trois heures du matin, et se faire appeler et réunir ainsi n'annonçait rien de bon. Quand Taa rentra dans le réfectoire tout les élèves étaient présents, tous en pyjama et tous plus effrayé les uns que les autres. Die se tenait a coté de Jui, qui tentait de rassurer le plus vieux qui vivait un véritable cauchemar.

Selia rentra peut de temps après, jetant Kyo par terre, a la vue de tous. Me se dernier était bien trop fatigué pour se soucié du regard des autres, a plat ventre sur le sole froid, il ne comprenait même pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Die avait réagit au quart de tour, mais il fut tout de même retenu par Jui qui l'avait sentit venir, le suppliant du regard de ne rien faire. Heureusement Selia n'avait rien vue, et s'adressait a présent a la foule.

- "Bien... Comme tout le monde ici j'aimerais beaucoup aller me coucher mais... Il se trouve que avant cela j'ai une petit affaires a régler. Alors, lequel d'entre vous...couche avec lui ?"

Il avait ponctué la fin de sa phrase en donnant en coup de pied dans le ventre de Kyo. Personne ne dit rien, la peur se lisant sur les visages, ou la colère. Selia soupira.

- "Hm... vous n'avez pas l'air.. convaincu... hm... Et si.. j'offrais a celui qui dénoncerais celui que je cherche.. heu.. voyons voir.....une semaine d'immunité total...est ce que cela délirais vos langue ?"

Une fois de plus personne ne parla, d'une part très peu d'entre eux savait que Kyo et Die entretenait une relation et d'une autre, le peut qui le savait n'allais certainement pas dénoncer Die.

- "Vous êtes tous plus bêtes et exaspérants les uns que les autres !"

Il Fit le tour de Kyo, pour finalement venir pauser son pied sur sa tête, mais sans appuyer.

- "Dans ce cas je vais directement m'adresser a la personne dont ce gamin est le...."petit ami". Si tu veux que j'arrête, et qu'il aille a l'infirmerie avant de se vider de son sang.... montre toi~"

Tout en disant cela il avait accentué sa pression sur la tête du blond, le faisant gémir de douleur. Selia scrutait la salle, lisant chaque visage, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres quand il lut celui de Die, hors de lui, prés a lui sauter dessus.

- "Ne...dis rien..."

Il avait parlé d'une petite voix, utilisant certainement ses dernière force.

- "On ne t'as rien demandé a toi !"

Selia accentua un peut plus la pression sur crane le faisant gémir d'avantage. Mais Die n'en supporta pas d'avantage, se précipitant sur son ange, il repoussa me pied de Selia se penchant sur Kyo pour le protéger.

- "Ça suffit !! arrêtez c'est moi que vous voulez ça suffit !!"

Un large sourire de satisfaction s'étira sur les lèvres du directeur.

- "Que tout le monde regagne sa chambre.... Taa, tu veux bien emmener Tooru a l'infirmerie"

- "Hm... ok..."

Le professeur arracha le plus jeune des bras de son amant, le trainant par le poignet, alors qu'il pouvait a peine marcher, l'emmenant ainsi a l'infirmerie.

- "Quand a toi... tu vas venir avec moi dans mon bureau...."

X.x.X.x.X

Sachant leur directeur, malheureusement, trop occupé, Jui n'avait même pas prit la peine de repasser par sa chambre avant de rejoindre Shiyuu. Ce dernier était en pleure dans les bras de son amant, terriblement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir et maladivement inquiet. Le plus vieux essayait de le calmer tant bien que mal mais finalement la fatigue eu raison de lui et a force de pleurer il finit par s'endormir. Jui l'avait alors bordé, puis, rongé par l'inquiétude il c'était rendu a l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Kyo.

Il frappa deux petit coups a la porte et ne rentra qu'une fois que Takeru l'y invita, de peur de trouver son ami dans une situation gênante, n'appréciant sans doute pas qu'il le voit nu entrain de se faire soigner.

- "Jui ? quelques chose ne va pas ?"

L'infirmer étais en yukata, assis a son bureau, consultant ce qui semblait être des livres de médecines, le rideau entourant le lit était tiré.

- "Non je... je venais voir comment aller Kyo..."

Takeru soupira.

- "C'est pas la grande forme.... Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.... il est déshydraté, commotionné, sans parler du traumatisme psychologique.... ils ont... vraiment dépassé les limites cette fois..."

- "Mais il... il va s'en sortir hein ?"

- "Ouai... il est fort et il se bat... ça mettra du temps mais il sera de nouveau sur pieds"

- "Tant mieux...."

- "Oui... comment tu te sens toi ?"

- "Ho je vais bien...je pratiquement plus mal nul part... et quand c'est le cas je prend un des cachets que vous m'avez donné !"

- "Il t'en reste encore ?"

- "Oui oui j'en ai assez vous inquiétez pas !"

- "Ne pas m'inquiéter pour vous m'es de plus en plus difficile..."

- "Ha oui ? ça veut dire que.. vous nous protégeriez.... a vos dépend ?"

L'infirmier sourit.

- "Va savoir.... tu devrais aller te coucher...."

- "Hm... ça servirais pas a grand chose... ça sonnera dans un peu plus d'une heure...."

- "Ouai... la journée va être longue."

- "Je... je peux rester avec Kyo ?"

- "Bien sur... tu peux y aller..."

Jui acquiesça poliment et se rendit au chevet de son ami, prenant place sur une chaise, saisissant sa main pale dans la sienne, la caressant de son pouce. Son visage avait été nettoyé, il était couvert de bleu, mais malgré cela il semblait paisible. Jui commençait a s'assoupir et sursauta donc en sentant Kyo resserrer sa main sur la sienne.

- "Die...."

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, se penchant sur le blésé.

- "Non... non c'est.. c'est Jui..."

- "Hm...."

Kyo ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour en suite tourner son visage vers son ami.

- "Comment tu te sens ?"

- "Je... j'ai l'impression que je suis... passait sous un... roulot compresseur...mais si... si je suis encore vivant et que t'es la c'est que... je vais pas si mal non ?"

- "Hm.. Takeru a dit que tu t'en remettrais avec du temps et du repos..."

- "Die est.... avec Selia ?"

- "...oui...."

Le petit blond ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

- "Pourquoi il a fait ça... Il aurait rien dit il serait rien passé..."

- "Il avait peur pour toi..."

- "Peur de quoi... qu'est ce qu'ils auraient pu me faire de pire !"

- "... Te tuer Kyo..."

- "Dis pas de bêtise, t'imagine les conséquence si il me tuez !"

- "Ils... ils l'ont déjà fais... tuer l'un d'entre nous... dans... les même circonstance...."

- "Quoi ?"

Malgré son visage déformé par les bleu Jui pu lire de la peur sur son visage.

- "Je... Kyo c'est pas a moi de te raconter tout ça...."

- "Jui... t'as pas le droit de me sortir ton excuse bidon après ça... raconte moi..."

Jui soupira et acquiesça.

- "D'accord.... Heu.. tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que quand je suis arrivé ici, Die était complètement détruit"

- "Oui..."

- "Ben en fait, y'a eu qu'un seul élève mort ici... et c'était.. le petit ami de Die... Kazuki ((1))...Selia l'as surprit dans les couloir au petit matin... Il l'a séquestré pendant plusieurs jour et en suite ils ont eut droit a la même scène que nous.. tout le monde réunis dans une même pièces et Kazuki au mains de Selia.... Die et Kazuki avait fait le même raisonnement que toi... que Selia ne pouvait pas les tuer... et ils avaient donc convenu de ne jamais intervenir tu comprends... et... Die n'as donc rien fais... et Selia a laisser mourir Kazuki... Die s'en ai voulut a mort.... il me l'as jamais dis mais... je crois qu'il... qu'il a même essayé de se suicider.... Alors je te laisse imagine ce qu'il a ressentit tout a l'heure...."

Kyo était resté interdit écoutant parler son camarade, assimilant ce qu'il venait de lui révéler sur son amant.

- "Il... ça explique pas mal de chose..."

- "Oui... Tu devrais te reposer.. je vais aller dire a Takeru que tu t'es réveillé il sera soulagé !"

- "j'arriverais pas a dormir de toute façon... je m'inquiète trop pour ça..."

- "Il va surement te donner quelques chose... repose toi... je repasserais plus tard, peut être avec Shiyuu"

Kyo fit oui de la tête tant dis que Jui retrouvé l'infirmier de l'autre coté.

X.x.X.x.X

Selia venait de le faire rentrer dans son lieu de travail, sans lui adresser un mot, s'appuyant contre son bureau, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, un sourire malsain et satisfait accroché au lèvres.

- "Vous êtes content.."

- "Ha un point que tu n'imagine même pas...."

Le voir si calme ne rassurait pas Die, bien au contraire, était ce le calme avant la tempête ?

- "Qu'est ce que vous attendez...."

- "Mais rien.. je n'attend absolument rien Daisuke... j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux..."

- "Comment ça..."

- "Tu ne comprend vraiment rien.. c'était trop facile... je t'ai détruit Die, c'est bien comme ça que tes amis t'appelles non ? Petit a petit... Je pensais avoir atteint mon but en tuant Kazuki sous ton nez mais au finale j'ai eu bien mieux... j'ai prit... un plaisir incommensurable a torturer, humilier ton nouveau... "chéri"... C'est même allait au delà de mes espérance !! j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait parler et te dénoncer quand Taa l'as... violé avec ça..."

Selia souriait, il avait touché la ou ça faisait mal, il avait lancé un espèce de gros cylindre de bois encore souillé par le sang de son ange. Il n'en fut pas plus a Die pour qu'il perde le contrôle de lui même, se jetant sur le directeur l'agrippant au coup, le traitant de tout les nom, déversant sa rage et sa colère sur lui. Mais Selia eut vite fais de le maîtriser, lui donnant un grand coup sur la tête se servant de son presse papier. Le roux chancela par terre.

- "Hm j'avais promis de ne pas te faire mal... mais après tout ça m'es égale !"

Il rigola avant de s'accroupir prés de l'élève.

- "Je crois que je ne pouvais pas trouver meilleur punition que de m'occuper de Tooru... Et tu sais quoi ? c'est toi qui lui mettra le coup de grâce !"

- "Vous déraillez"

- "Aurais tu.. perdu la notion du temps Die...."

Die sembla réfléchir quelques seconde a ce que Selia venait de lui dire, puis il releva vivement la tête, terrifié.

- "NON !!"

X.x.X.x.X

En effet, malgré les traitement et la peur constante, les pensionnaire finissait par oublier la notion du temps, vivant au jour le jour. Même Die en avait perdu la notion, se raccrochant en aidant les autres et en faisant son possible pour les aider. Quand Kazuki était arrivé, il c'était tout de suite entendu et il avait pris soin de lui, devenant de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus complice. S'en était suivi, un premier baiser, des premières caresses, jusqu'à leur première étreinte. Cela avait été si fort pour l'un comme pour l'autre. de l'amour a l'état pure dans se monde de souffrance, de peur et de peine. Bien sur ils prenaient des coups, mais chacun pouvait compter sur l'autre plus que sur n'importe qui d'autre. Le simple fait de penser a l'autre les aider a tenir le coup.

Quand Selia lui avait prit Kazuki, Die c'était retrouvé plus seul que jamais, ayant perdu sa raison d'être, sa lumière dans l'obscurité. Il avait essayé d'en finir... il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici maintenant que Kazuki n'étais plus, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir son sourire heureux, entendre sa voix si douce, le serrer dans ses bras. Mais Jui était arrivé, et il lui avait bien botté les fesses !! et petit a petit Die avait retrouvé un sens a sa vie, au fait d'être ici, tout les deux venaient en aide au plus jeunes, a tus ceux qui voulaient être aidé en fait et petit a petit, une sorte de petite résistance c'était organisé autour d'eux. Le roux avait veillé a ne plus s'attacher a personne de la façon dont il c'étaient attaché a Kazuki... il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur une seconde fois.

Mais voila, il n'avait pas prévenu l'arrivée de Tooru, de Kyo... Un caractère bien trempé dans une bouille d'ange. Inconsciemment il avait immédiatement était séduit. Et ce qui devient arriver arriva, ils c'étaient rapproché. Die avait été effrayé, le repoussant pour le protéger... mais comment résister ? Mais cette fois il ne commettrais pas d'erreur, pas encore. Il crut vivre un cauchemar quand il revécut avec Kyo, ce qu'il avait vécu avec Kazuki.

Il avait promis a Kyo de le protéger, de ne jamais rien faire qui puisse lui nuire, ne jamais l'abandonner... seulement il avait oublié un petit détails... qu'a sa majorité, il devrait partir, quitter l'établissement..; retrouver sa liberté.. mais aussi de laisser Kyo derrière lui dans cette enfer.... Qu'il le veuille ou non. L'annoncer a son ange n'avait pas était une partie de plaisir. Mais Kyo lui avait sourit, caressé son visage et l'avait embrassé.

- "Die... je t'aime... je t'aime de toute mon âmes... et ou que tu sois je sais que que tu es tout le temps avec moi..."

- "Je veux pas te laisser...."

- "Part Die... tu peux enfin sortir d'ici... et je suis heureux pour toi...."

- "Comment tu peux être heureux alors que.... qu'on va être séparé..."

- "Je suis heureux, par ce que l'homme que j'aime va enfin quitter cette, enfer, que je n'aurais plus a m'inquiète pour sa vie a chaque seconde que je passe loin de lui, et que l'on se quitte pour mieux se retrouver.. loin de cet endroit...."

- "Kyo...."

- "Die... s'il te plait je... il nous reste qu'une nuit ici.... je veux te sentir.. je veux sentir ton amour.... aime moi....fais moi l'amour Daisuke, s'il te plait"

Le roux n'avait rien ajouté de plus, prenant les lèvre de son ange entre les siennes, caressant son corps, mémorisant chacune de ses courbes, la douceur de sa peau, le murmure et le son de sa voix gémissante de plaisir. Il avait uni leur corps, leur âme et leur cœur dans une dernière étreinte passionnée et pleine d'amour.

Au matin Kyo et lui avait échangé un dernier baiser, plein de tristesse.... avant de s'en aller, franchissant le grand portail de fer, qui grinça sur ses gond, claquant dans un bruit sourd et métallique en se refermant.

X.x.X.x.X

- "J'ai peur.... c'est la première fois qu'il me convoque sans toi j'ai peur je veux pas y aller Aoi..."

- "Shuut calme toi tenshi no.... ça va aller je vais t'accompagner, tu n'as rien a craindre d'accord..."

Uruha avait les joue inondée de larmes, tremblant de peur dans les bras de son amant. Selia l'avait convoqué dans son bureau... seul... c'était la première fois et c'était loin de rassurer le blond.

- "Je resterais derrière la porte... si quelque chose ne va pas cri et je serais la pour te protéger, jamais personne ne te fera de mal."

Il avait prit son visage entre ses mains et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, montrant la sincérité de ses mots. Uruha lui avait prit la main entre mêlant leur doigts pour en suite se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Il avait frappé, embrassant encore son amant pour se donner du courage et était rentré.

Selia était assis contre son bureau, face a lui, un petit sourire au lèvre.

- "approche."

Uruha c'était exécuté sans demander son reste, il avait bien trop peur pour cela. Une fois arrivé a auteur du plus vieux il ne bougea plus, laissant Selia lui caresser la joue, le faisant frémir.

- "N'es pas peur...."

Le blond avait fermé les yeux, pensant a son amant, se créant une image rassure a la quelle s'accrocher, seulement, il sortie bien vite de sa rêverie, ouvrant grand les yeux en sentant les lèvres du directeur s'écraser sur les sienne. Il se recula violemment, essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa mains.

- "Voyons... ne joue pas les pucelle effarouchée... Edward..."

- "Hein... je ne suis pas.... Edward je... je suis Uruha !!"

- "Cesse tes bêtise veux tu Edward !!"

Il l'avait saisit par le poignet, le plaquant contre son bureau, passant sa main sur l'entrejambe du jeune.

- "Ça suffit arrêtez !! je ne suis pas Edward !! lâchez moi !! AOIIIIIIII"

En l'entendant crier le directeur lui avait assené une gifle sans pareille l'envoyant au sol, se couchant immédiatement sur lui pour essayer de le déshabiller. Uruha pleurait a présent, et la vue de se spectacle suffit amplement a Aoi qui se jeta sur Selia, ne pensant qu'a une seule, protéger son amant.

La scène qui s'en suivit se passa a une vitesse folle. Selia c'était débattu se débarrassant de Aoi, se précipitât sur son bureau pour en sortir son arme, pointant Aoi avec. Le coup était partie sans qu'il ai eu le temps de comprendre, Uruha s'effondrant sur le sol après l'avoir repoussé.. pour prendre la balle a sa place.

- "EDWAAARD !!!"

D'un seul homme Selia c'était précipité sur le blond, le prenant dans ses bras. Aoi quant a lui était resté figé, regardant le sang de son tendre amour qui souillé sa chemise. D'un calme déroutant, il s'approcha du bureau et se saisissant du coupe papier en argent disposé sur celui ci. Puis il revint vers le directeur et l'habitat dans son dos a plusieurs reprise, le faisant hurler de douleur, son cri se répercutant dans tout l'établissement. Le repoussant, Aoi s'accroupit pour prendre Uruha dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement le visage.... ses clos le rendant apaisé. Le brun se mis a pleurer, mais un doux sourire était peint sur son visage.

- "Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal,Tu es libre maintenant.... mon ange..."

X.x.X.x.X

Owari~

Han ça me fait tout drôle... même si je sais qu'il y aura un épilogue ça me fait bizarre de me dire que cette fic est fini ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et que l'épilogue vous plaira aussi ^^ je sais pas si je pourrais le poster la semaine prochaine mais j'essayerais de vous faire ça le plus vite possible ^o^

Nana-chan~seigneur des anneau powa xD (12/04/09 ; 01h30)

((1)) je précise que dans ma petite tête il s'agit de Kazuki de Screw !!


	11. Epilogue

_**Titre**__ : Rédemption_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Tant qu'a faire je fini avec les même hein UwU_

_**Genre**__ : Épilogue et douceur pour changer un peu xD_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Nan toujours pas U.U  
_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Bon voila, j'ai commencé une fic sur LM.c mais je sèche un peu, donc j'ai décidé de commencer l'épilogue de rédemption. Donc voila je me lance xD_

_Nana-chan~ Buffy for ever TwT (20/04/09)_

**Rédemption**

**Épilogue**

_"Voila pour les dernières nouvelles, nous terminerons se journal en vous rappelant un anniversaire tristement célèbre. En effet, cela fait six ans aujourd'hui que l'institut E.S Brook Wood a fermé ses portes, après la mort de son directeur et co-fondateur Selia B..."_

Die s'étira pour reposer la télécommande sur la table basse après avoir coupé la télé. Puis il se remit correctement sur le canapé, reprenant ses caresses dans les cheveux blond de son amant. Le plus jeune avait la tête pausé sur les genoux du roux. Kyo c'était endormit alors que le journal de la nuit commençait, il était tard et le petit blond avait eu une longue journée.

Cela faisait presque six ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, depuis que les parents de Kyo l'avaient regné. Cela c'était passé un peu après la fermeture de l'établissement.

X.x.X.x.X

Aoi avait prit son tendre amour dans ses bras et était sortit du bureau de Selia, marchant calmement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il y rentra sans frapper, ne prêtant pas attention a Takeru, qui l'avait suivit jusqu'à la table d'examen ou il déposa Uruha.

- "Aoi qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé !!"

Le brun se recula pour laisser Takeru prés du blond.

- "il est mort... je l'ai tué.."

- "Non il est vivant, mais il faut que j'arrête l'hémorragie!! passe moi des compresses !"

- "Je l'ai tué... j'avais promis a Uruha de le protéger alors.. je l'ai tué..."

Takeru se saisit des compresses et continua de s'occuper du blond.

- "Aoi... qui a tu tué ? Qui a tiré sur Uruha ?"

- "Selia... Il est dans son bureau.. je l'ai tué..."

Takeru ne demanda rien d'autre pour le moment, s'afférant autour du blessé. Il sursauta quand Taa rentra comme un fou dans l'infirmerie, l'air complètement terrorisé.

- "Takeru vite !! Selia est blessé dépêche toi !!"

L'infirmier avait réussi a stabilisé Uruha et était donc partie avec le professeur laissant Aoi avec son amant.

Mais il ne c'était pas absenté longtemps, revenant dans l'infirmerie, fermant la porte a clef derrière lui. Puis il avait téléphoné a la police et fait venir une ambulance. Âpres enquête et témoignage la police avait conclu a un acte de légitime défense et Aoi n'avait été accusé de rien. En revanche grâce au dossier médicaux de Takeru et aux preuves accablante qu'ils constituaient, les deux professeurs avaient été inculpé pour mauvais traitement sur mineur et séquestration. L'institut avait était fermé et les pensionnaire renvoyé chez eux.

Il s'en était suivi plusieurs mois de procès mais les preuves étant plus que flagrante, ils avaient été condamné a perpétuité.

X.x.X.x.X

Die se leva avec précaution du canapé, avant de prendre son amant dans ses bras, le conduisant jusqu'à leur chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit, le déshabillant alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Kyo.

- "Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller"

- "Han ! alors comme ça tu voulais profiter de mon corps alors que je dormais ! je suis choqué !"

Die se contenta de rire, se mettant a son tour en boxer, grimpant sur leur lit et s'avançant a quatre pattes vers son amant.

- "Certainement pas, c'est bien plus marrant quand t'es réveillé !"

Kyo rigola se mettant correctement sous les draps un regard et un sourire plein de sous entendu adressé au roux qui était venu se mettre contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras, le câlinant tendrement alors que ses main baladeuse dévier sur des zones très sensible du corps de son aimé, le faisant gémir.

- "hm.. Die..."

- "Oui ?"

Le roux avait les yeux pétillant de désir dévorant de baiser le petit corps du blond qui se cambrait sous ses mains habile. Kyo n'avait de cesse de se cambrer, gémissant sans retenu. Avec les années le petit blond avait prit de l'assurance rendant a son amant ses attentions et tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Poussant un ultime gémissement de plaisir Kyo se laissa retomber a plat ventre sur le matelas, souriant en sentant Die embrasser son dos humide de transpiration. Puis il se bouina tendrement dans les bras de son amant, reprenant son souffle en câlinant le ventre de Die.

- "Dis... tu veux qu'on face un truc pour tes 26 ans ce week end ?"

- "Hm... je sais pas trop, tu veux faire quoi toi ?"

- "Bah je me suis dis qu'une petite journée tranquille, ça serait bien, entre amis.. avec Jui et Shiyuu..."

- "On leur téléphonera demain alors !"

- "J'aimerais bien qu'on se face ne petite sortie..."

- "Tu sais que c'est pas trop possible avec Shiyuu."

Kyo soupira, oui il savait que Shiyuu ne pouvait pas fréquenter les lieu publique ou il y avait trop de monde. après la fermeture de l'institut Jui était retourné a Tokyo chez ses parents, mais pour peut de temps. N'étant pas encore majeur il n'avait pu trouver d'emplois, seulement une formation de vendeur. Il avait économisé pendant plus d'un an et avec l'aide de sa mère, qui avait toujours accepté ses choix, il pu louer un petit appartement. Il avait a plusieurs reprise essayé de rentrer en contact avec Shiyuu, dont les parents l'avait expatrié chez ses grand parents a Kyoto, le gardant loin de toute relation mettant en cause un garçon.

Les deux amoureux avait tout de même réussi a entretenir une correspondance, se promettant de se retrouver le plus vite possible et de s'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais se ne fut que deux ans pares leur "libération" que Jui pu enfin se rendre a Kyoto et retrouver son amour en cachette. Il avait assez d'argent pour passer plusieurs jour a Kyoto, durant lesquels ils réussirent a mettre sur pied un moyen pour que Shiyuu puisse s'enfuir et rejoindre Jui a Tokyo. Et contre toute attente ils réussirent, se retrouvant enfin seul et sans contrainte. Seulement la famille du plus jeune ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, prévenant la police, lançant des avis de recherche a travers tout le pays pour le retrouver.

- "Oui je sais ... j'ai encore vue un avis de recherche se matin en allant a ma formation..."

- "Hm... moi aussi j'en vois en allant au boulot ! sa "disparition" a fait du bruit a cause de "notre passé"..."

- "Ouai..; les médias profite de ça..."

Die le serra plus fort contre lui, embrassant son front.

- "Tu devrais dormir mon ange, tu te lèves tôt demain"

Kyo rigola, relevant la tête vers son amant.

- "Douterais tu de mon endurance Ando Daisuke !"

Il le prit dans ses bras, plongeant ses yeux pétillant dans les prunelles chocolat de son ange.

- "Jamais !!"

Pour toute réponse le blond retourna l'embrasser avec passion se collant de tout son corps a lui. La nuit n'allait pas être de tout repos et il en serait certainement ainsi pour le reste de leur vie. Veillant l'un sur l'autre, se montrant leur amour respectif a chaque fois qu'il le pourrait.

X.x.X.x.X

Le grand brun sortit du lit en s'étirant comme un chat, baillant paresseusement. Il ébouriffa sa chevelure et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Âpres une inspection minutieuse dans le miroir, il se déshabilla et fila sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles endoloris.

Après quelques minutes il sortit de la baignoire, s'enveloppant dans un long peignoir, retournant dans la chambre chercher un boxer, un jean et un t shirt. Puis il se rendit dans la cuisine, toujours en silence, mettant la cafetière en route, prenant des tranches de pain de mie pour en suite les mettre a griller dans le toaster. C'était devenu son petit rituel, répétant ses gestes tout les matins.

- "Aoi ?"

L′interpellé sourit.

- "J'arrive !!"

Puis il se rendit dans la chambre.

- "Bien dormi mon ange ?"

- "Hm oui ça va !"

Aoi ouvrit les rideaux puis vint embrasser le blond.

- "Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui Uruha ?"

- "Je sais pas, ce que tu voudras !"

Le brun lui sourit caressant sa joue

- "Tu... tu peux m'aider..; a me lever s'il te plait"

Pour toute réponse Aoi lui sourit le prenant dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, le déposant délicatement dans la baignoire. Il le laissa se laver puis revint lui apporter ses vêtements. Il l'aida a s'habiller, enfin... il passa plus de temps a le caresser qu'autre chose, l'embrassant avec passion. Quand Uruha réussit enfin a finir de s'habiller, il noua ses bras autour du cou de Aoi, lui souriant. Le brun le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant pour l'assoir dans son fauteuil roulant.

La vie n'allait pas être facile, mais ils s'en sortiraient, après tout ils avaient déjà traversé de nombreuses épreuve tout les deux et ils savaient qu'ils pourraient éternellement comptaient et veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Owari.

X.x.X.x.X

Et voila, cette fois c'est bel et bien fini éwè ça me fait tout drôle TwT En tout cas je suis très contente que cette fic vous ai plus ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir. Je vous en merci donc ^w^. j'ai commencé d'autre fic, alors je vous dis a bientôt (du moins je l'espère xD) Ja ne !!

Nana-chan (23/04/09 ; 22h46)


End file.
